Une nouvelle fin
by Dame Angelique Malfoy
Summary: Que ce passe-t-il pendant 4 ans alors que Gu Jun Pyo et So Yi Jung sont à l'étranger? Comment Jan Di et Jun Pyo vivent-ils leur relation? Comment réagit Ga Eul au retour de Yi Jung? Sont-ils prêt à aimer de nouveau? Que devient Woo Bin et Ji Hoo?
1. Chapter 1

**Blabla de l'auteur :**** J'ai découvert se Drama récemment et j'en suis directement devenue accro, le seul truc pour lequel j'ai été déçue c'est la fin que je trouve un peu plate comme s'il avait voulu vite en finir. Donc j'ai décidé de « réécrire » une fin que j'espère vous plaira. **

**Il est normal que vous retrouvez des passages retranscrit directement du Drama c'est voulu. **

**Disclamer : ****Rien est à moi tout est à la KBS2 (si je me souviens bien de la chaîne) et aux traducteurs. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages ^^ **

**Résumé : ****Que se passe-t-il durant les quatre années ou Gu Jun Pyo et So Yi Jung sont à l'étranger ? Comment se passe la vie de couple pour Jan Di et Jun Pyo ? Comment réagit Ga Eul au retour de Yi Jung. Est-elle prête à lui redonner son cœur et lui a-t-il pu faire son deuil de sa non-relation avec Eun Jae ?**

Quelques jours après sa promesse de devenir un homme meilleur et la remise de diplôme des deux jeunes filles, Jun Pyo, accompagné de ses amis et de sa famille, se préparait à monter dans le jet familial.

- Je suis fière de toi, petit-frère, lui dit sa sœur en l'enlaçant.

- Veille bien sur ma Jan Di en mon absence. Protège-la de la sorcière, lui demanda t'il tout bas. Puis, il chuchota quelque chose, auquel sa sœur répondit d'un coup de pied au tibia, le traitant d'idiot.

Yi Jung fut le suivant à dire au revoir à son ami.

- Prends bien soin de toi !

- Toi aussi. Répliqua Jun Pyo dans une accolade fraternelle.

- Et, mon frère, interdit de revenir amnésique ou trop changé, le mit en garde Woo Bin avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Jun Pyo éclata de rire et promit tout en regardant Jan Di qui souriait, touchée de le voir encore si enfantin avec ses amis, comme si cette promesse était faite à elle et non à son ami. Ji Hoo s'approcha pour lui donner une dernière mise en garde.

- Donne-nous de tes nouvelles régulièrement, et prends bien soin de toi.

- Veille bien sur elle en mon absence. Je te confie mon plus beau trésor, lui demanda Jun Pyo, sa voix se brisant un peu. Ji Hoo l'enlaça tout en lui promettant de faire de son mieux. Ensuite, Jun Pyo s'approcha des deux jeunes filles qui badinaient allègrement entre elles afin de cacher leurs larmes.

Ga Eul donna un coup de coude à son amie, tout en lui faisant signe de se retourner. Jan Di obéit et se retrouva face à Jun Pyo. Elle dut faire un effort exceptionnel pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

- Tu vas me manquer, lui dit le jeune homme avant de l'embrasser dans un baiser où tous les deux purent ressentir la douleur de se séparer. Jan Di laissa libre cours à ses larmes et se laissa aller dans les bras de l'homme qui l'aimait.

- Prend bien soin de toi, lui chuchota Jan Di.

- Toi aussi. Toutes mes pensées seront dirigées vers toi et quand il te prendra l'envie de penser à moi, regarde les étoiles : chacune d'elle sera un je t'aime que je t'envois quelque soit l'endroit où je serais.

- Et toutes les autres seront ma réponse, compléta Jan Di avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Le couple se sépara et Jun Pyo dit au revoir à Ga Eul qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, touchée par l'amour et la tristesse que symbolisait le couple, puis il monta dans le jet. Arrivé en haut, il se retourna une dernière fois et fit un signe d'au revoir à tout le monde. Il put ainsi voir ses trois amis encadrer les deux jeunes filles en larmes sous le regard maternel de sa sœur. Rassuré, il entra dans l'appareil et la porte se referma sur lui. Assis près du hublot, il observa tout le monde se diriger vers leur voiture.

- A dans quatre ans Jan Di, sois courageuse et patiente comme tu le fus cette année. Murmura-t-il alors qu'une unique larme coula le long de sa joue. Gu Jun Hee fut la première à partir, les cinq autres préférèrent observer l'avion décoller, disant ainsi leur dernier au revoir à leur ami.

- Je déteste les au-revoir, surtout quand il y a des filles, elles finissent toujours en larmes. Se moqua Woo Bin. Pour toute réponse, les filles lui tirèrent la langue tandis que Ji Hoo sourit et Yi Jung rigola.

- Dis-toi que ce n'est qu'une répétition pour quand viendra mon tour. Fit Yi Jung amusé.

- Arf ne m'en parle pas, j'ai déjà le cafard rien qu'a l'idée d'y penser. Vous vous rendez compte que depuis qu'on se connait, ce sera la première fois qu'on se sépare aussi longtemps ? Dit Woo Bin d'un ton dramatique.

- Heureusement que je reste alors. Sourit Ji Hoo.

- Tu pars quand ? Demanda Jan Di à Yi Jung.

- Dans trois jours. J'ai encore des meubles qui doivent arriver et je veux que tout soit prêt pour quand j'arrive. Expliqua Yi Jung lançant un regard en coin à Ga Eul qui avait relevé la tête à la question de Jan Di. La jeune femme semblait hésiter entre pleurer et sourire à l'idée d'avoir encore une occasion de voir son âme-sœur.

La discussion fut interrompue par le bruit d'un avion qui passa juste au dessus de leur tête et tous eurent plus ou moins la même pensée pour leur ami qui partait de l'autre coté de l'océan. Puis chacun monta en voiture, Ga Eul avec Yi Jung, Jan Di avec Ji Hoo.

Le soir même, Woo Bin proposa à Yi Jung une dernière soirée à deux, espérant ainsi comprendre l'étrange comportement qu'avait le Don Juan depuis quelque mois. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans un salon privé de l'un des clubs du gangster.

- Je pensais qu'on devait sortir se changer les idées et je ne vois aucune femme ? Lui demanda Yi Jung, surpris de trouver son ami seul en train de siroter un verre de Whisky.

- Pas envie d'en voir ce soir, lui répondit Woo Bin.

- Tant mieux, j'avais envie de te parler, enfin plutôt, te demander quelque chose. Répliqua le potier.

- Ah bon ?

- Je sais que Jun Pyo t'a surement demandé de veiller sur Jan Di, comme il l'a demandé à Ji Hoo. Commença Yi Jung.

- En effet, répondit Woo Bin

- J'aimerais bien que tu fasses pareil avec Ga Eul. Que tu gardes simplement un œil sur elle. Car, la connaissant, elle ne dira jamais en face qu'elle va mal. Je veux juste que tu sois présent si jamais elle a des problèmes. Tu pourras ainsi me dire ce qu'elle devient et si elle arrive à vivre sans moi. Lui expliqua Yi Jung.

Woo Bin observa son ami. Se pouvait-il que Ga Eul ai réussi à penser les blessures au cœur de son ami ? A le voir ainsi Woo Bin jurerait que oui. Mais pourquoi partait-il alors ? Pourquoi fuyait-il encore une fois l'amour ? Woo Bin savait très bien que jamais Yi Jung lui répondrait ou s'il le faisait un jour, ce ne serait pas ce soir. Alors, il prit sur lui et promit tout simplement.

Deux jours plus tard, Ga Eul passa au studio du jeune homme lui offrir un dernier cadeau d'au revoir. Elle l'observa quelques minutes occupé à mouler un nouveau pot. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait le trouver beau en cet instant, concentré, passionné, tout son être focalisé sur sa création.

- Je suis si beau que ça ? Demanda le potier un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

- Je ne répondrais pas à cette question. Ça te ferait trop plaisir et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu l'ignorais. Tu m'as toi-même dit que plus d'une avait craqué en t'observant faire, lui répondit Ga Eul un léger sourire aux lèvres, hésitant entre la tristesse de le voir partir si loin d'elle et l'amusement de le voir toujours aussi enfantin.

- Tu es venue pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

- Je voulais te remettre quelque chose avant ton départ, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un sac. Le potier releva la tête de son œuvre, intrigué, puis il essuya ses mains sur un chiffon et prit le sac. Délicatement, il sortit le paquet et le déballa. C'était un simple cadre en bois que la jeune femme avait décoré d'objets qui pouvaient les symboliser tous les deux. A l'intérieur, il y avait un dessin représentant le garçon dans différentes situations, parfois seul, parfois avec ses amis ou elle.

- Je n'avais pas de photo de toi mais je me suis dit que ce serait sympa que tu gardes un souvenir de nous tous quand tu seras en Suède. Se justifia Ga Eul.

-C'est toi qui as dessiné tout ça ? Demanda-t-il impressionné par son talent.

- Oui, tu n'aimes pas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Bien au contraire, j'adore. Merci beaucoup, lui dit-il avec un sourire sincère. Ga Eul rougit légèrement, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire ainsi. Elle eut un pincement au cœur et se reprocha, pour la millième fois, de le laisser partir si loin d'elle.

-Tu as fait ça avec quels modèles ?

-Ceux de ma mémoire et les quelques photos que j'ai trouvées dans les journaux people.

- Tu as énormément de talent ! Et tu peux me croire, j'en ai vu des œuvres. Sourit Yi Jung.

- Merci, fit-elle inclinant la tête. Alors qu'il allait retourner à sa poterie, le regard de Yi Jung fut dévié sur un rouleau de feuille qui dépassait du sac de la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Yi Jung en montrant du doigt le rouleau

- Oh, ça ? Des inscriptions pour différentes universités. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire et où aller, expliqua Ga Eul dans un soupir tout en s'asseyant sur un banc.

- Je peux t'aider, si tu veux ?

- Oh non, je ne voudrais pas te déranger. En plus, tu dois finir ta poterie avant de partir. Dit Ga Eul en agitant les mains devant elle en signe de négation.

- Elle est bientôt finie et puis, ça me fait plaisir. Tenta de la charmer Yi Jung. Ga Eul éclata de rire et finit par accepter se disant que ce serait surement la dernière heure qu'elle passerait auprès de lui avant quatre ans. Yi Jung attrapa les documents du sac et les étala devant lui.

-Bon, procédons par étapes ! Que veux-tu faire plus tard ? Demanda Yi Jung.

- C'est bien là tout le problème, je n'en ai aucune idée. J'aime bien m'occuper des enfants, pouvoir chanter et dessiner. J'aimerais trouver un métier utile pour la société où je pourrais aider, soutenir les gens. Expliqua Ga Eul.

- Tu risques de perdre ton innocence à force de voir des horreurs, fit Yi Jung.

- Tu me conseilles quoi alors ? De faire médecine comme Jan Di ?

- Et pourquoi pas enseignante en maternelle ? Tu as toutes les qualités requises pour ce genre de travail. L'encouragea Yi Jung.

- Ah bon ? Fit Ga Eul un brin sceptique.

- Oui, tu es quelqu'un de patiente, douce, maternelle et tu as toujours plein d'idées pour faire plaisir aux autres. Je pense vraiment que les enfants, ainsi que leurs parents, seront très heureux de t'avoir comme professeur. Ga Eul réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre favorablement à la proposition du potier.

- Bon, une chose de faite ! Il y a plus qu'à trouver l'université. S'enthousiasma la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi pas celle de Shinhwa ?

- Mes parents n'ont pas les moyens de m'envoyer dans cette université et il est hors de question que je demande à l'un d'entre vous de payer mon admission. Répliqua Ga Eul d'une voix autoritaire coupant le potier dans son élan. Yi Jung lança un regard sur l'ensemble des documents essayant de visualiser les différentes universités dans lesquelles Ga Eul pouvait aller. Il commençait à perdre espoir quand il reconnut enfin le logo de l'une d'entre elles. L'université se trouvait en plein centre de Séoul et – si ses souvenirs étaient bons – elle avait une excellente réputation ce qui pourrait aider la jeune femme plus tard quand elle chercherait un boulot. Il se pencha pour attraper la brochure et lut rapidement les informations pratiques telles que le montant du minerval [note de la béta : ce sont les frais d'inscription] et les différents cours qu'elle proposait.

- Tes parents peuvent t'offrir toutes les universités qui sont ici ou pas ? Demanda Yi Jung.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'espère que oui, fit Ga Eul.

- Et bien, s'ils le peuvent, je te conseille d'aller dans celle-ci. A ce qu'il parait, elle est vraiment excellente. Le minerval ne semble pas trop cher.

- Ca, c'est relatif, fit la jeune fille en lui prenant la brochure des mains. Ga Eul lut les mêmes infos que Yi Jung précédemment puis se dirigea vers la page des conditions d'admissions et lut d'autres informations qu'elle jugeait importantes. Au bout d'une demi heure pendant laquelle Yi Jung en avait profité pour aller faire un peu de thé, Ga Eul émergea de la paperasse. Elle rassembla les feuilles tout en s'excusant pour avoir envahi la table. Elle se laissa servir du thé qu'elle but doucement. Yi Jung retourna à sa poterie et durant presqu'une heure, les deux presque-adultes profitèrent de la présence de l'autre en silence, trouvant du réconfort et du courage ainsi que la paix intérieure, leur permettant d'accepter ce départ sans trop de regrets et d'angoisse. Puis, Ga Eul, ayant fini son thé, se leva, rangea ses documents et sous une impulsion, alla faire la bise à Yi Jung, tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille un faible merci rempli de gratitude. Surpris, le garçon mit un peu de temps avant de réagir et quand il voulut la rattraper, Ga Eul avait déjà quitté la propriété. Il l'observa remonter la rue, la main sur la joue que les lèvres de la jeune femme avait touchée.

Le lendemain, et pour la seconde fois cette semaine, le F4 se réunissait à l'aéroport pour faire leurs adieux à l'un des leurs. Contrairement à la première fois, les au revoir furent plus joyeux. Yi Jung, n'aimant pas voir les autres pleurer, faisait des efforts pour détendre l'atmosphère, soutenu par Woo Bin qui se doutait que ce n'était pas aussi facile pour lui de partir. Seule Ga Eul semblait avoir un peu de mal à rire aux pitreries des deux coureurs de jupons. Puis, une voix résonna dans les haut-parleurs appelant les passagers en direction de la Suède à se rendre à la porte d'embarcation. D'un coup, l'ambiance se fit plus sérieuse. Ji Hoo et Woo Bin enlacèrent leur ami retenant leurs larmes – car comme l'avait dit Woo Bin le jour du départ de Jun Pyo – c'était la première fois que le groupe se scindait pour une période aussi longue et qu'ils réalisaient que la vie insouciante qu'ils menaient, allait bientôt prendre fin.

- Prend soin de toi, vieux frère. Sache qu'on sera toujours là quoi qu'il arrive. Tu nous appelles et on rapplique, lui dit Woo Bin, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

- F4 un jour, F4 toujours, répliqua Ji Hoo récitant ainsi leur devise favorite et montrant pour la première fois en public, l'attachement qu'il avait pour ses amis.

- Vous aussi, prenez soin de vous et occupez-vous bien des filles en notre absence. Dit Yi Jung en faisant un clin d'œil à Woo Bin qui lui répondit par une frappe dans le dos. Puis il se tourna vers les filles. Il enlaça Jan Di.

- Courage, mauvaise herbe ! Le pire est derrière toi et puis, si cet idiot de Jun Pyo te fait des misères, appelle nous. On viendra lui remettre les idées en place avec plaisir. Fit Yi Jung avec un sourire malicieux. Jan Di éclata de rire et enlaça son ami, lui demandant de prendre soin de lui et de revenir meilleur qu'avant en poterie. Yi Jung lui promit et se tourna vers Ga Eul qui avait baissé la tête afin de cacher ses larmes.

- Ga Eul… Yi Jung eut du mal à trouver les mots juste pour la réconforter

- Je suis désolée. Je m'étais promis de ne pas pleurer. Je sais que tu détestes ça. S'excusa la jeune femme

- Pour une fois, je ne vais pas te demander d'arrêter, car elles sont la preuve de ton attachement pour moi et ça me fait plaisir. Tu vas me manquer Ga Eul, chuchota-t-il la serrant contre lui.

-Toi aussi. Yi Jung prit le visage en coupe de la jeune femme.

-Merci pour tout, Ga Eul. Sans toi, j'ignore ce que j'aurais fait et ce que je serais devenu. Puis, il l'embrassa sur le front et partit en direction des portes, alors que l'hôtesse répétait pour la troisième fois son appel pour les voyageurs en direction de la Suède. Tel un prince Yi Jung se dirigea vers la partie VIP de l'aéroport et, tout comme Jun Pyo avant lui, il se tourna une dernière fois vers le quatuor et leur fit un dernier signe d'adieu. Il put voir ainsi Woo Bin soutenir gentiment Ga Eul qui avait laissé ses larmes coulées librement et s'en alla rassurer.

-Alors, qu'avez-vous prévu pour ces quatre années ? Demanda Woo Bin.

-Aller à l'université et me construire un avenir, tout en réalisant mes rêves. Répondit Jan Di.

-Terminer mes études de médecine et pourquoi pas agrandir la clinique de mon grand-père. Fit Ji Hoo.

-Tenir mes promesses et devenir enfin quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter. Expliqua Ga Eul.

Les trois autres la regardèrent un peu surprit par sa réponse. N'avait-elle pas conscience que sans elle, Jan Di n'aurait jamais réussi à tenir aussi longtemps dans son école de privilégiés ou aux attaques incessantes de la mère de Jun Pyo ? Ignorait-elle que sans sa force de caractère, sa douceur et sa patience mais surtout son amour Yi Jung serait resté coincé dans le passé sans jamais avoir le courage de se relever ? Les trois amis eurent un pincement au cœur pour elle et Woo Bin se fit la promesse que plus jamais Ga Eul ne se sous-estimera ainsi. Il avait pour elle une admiration sans borne, sachant que jamais Yi Jung ne se serait relevé après son accident à sa main si la jeune femme ne lui avait pas ouvert les yeux.

-Et toi, Woo Bin ? Demanda Ji Hoo. Que veux-tu faire durant ses quatre années ?

-Mm, me préparer à reprendre les affaires familiales et finir mes études. Répondit le gangster.

-Allez, tout le monde ! Fighting ! S'exclama Jan Di en levant le point.

-Fighting ! Répliquèrent les trois autres.

-Je suis sure qu'on ne verra même pas passer ses quatre années ! Et puis, pensez aux deux autres fuyards qui sont seuls dans leur pays, alors que nous, nous sommes quatre ! Rajouta Ga Eul pour se redonner du courage. A nous de nous faire la promesse de toujours se soutenir mutuellement quoi qu'il se passe, dit-elle avec sérieux. Woo Bin tendit sa main et tout le monde posa la sienne au dessus en guise d'accord. Puis, ils quittèrent l'aéroport se divisant en deux groupes.

-Ga Eul ?

-Oui ?

-Je voulais te dire que si un jour, tu avais envie de parler de tout et de rien, et même de Yi Jung, je suis là et je t'écouterais avec plaisir. Dit Woo Bin la mine grave.

- Oh, c'est très gentil mais je ne voudrais pas t'embêter. Remercia Ga Eul.

- J'insiste, je me sens redevable envers toi pour tout ce que tu as fait pour Yi Jung, tu as réussi là où nous avons tous échoué. Expliqua le gangster.

-Ce n'était rien. Je serais une bien mauvaise amie si je n'aidais pas ceux à qui je tiens…

-Bien. Au contraire, je ne pense pas que ce fut facile. Je connais Yi Jung, je sais à quel point, il peut être blessant envers les filles et ça, même inconsciemment. Et je me doute aussi que tu n'es pas restée de glace devant son charme. Donc, je voulais que tu saches que j'ai conscience que tu as surement dû faire des sacrifices, même si j'ignore lesquels et pour cela, je voudrais te remercier et laisse moi avoir le rôle de grand- frère pour toi. Sourit Woo Bin. Touchée, Ga Eul eut du mal à ne pas fondre en larmes. Parfois, elle se trouvait vraiment pathétique à pleurer pour un rien, mais le jeune homme semblait tellement y tenir qu'elle ne put refuser sa requête.

-A tes risques et périls, je pourrais être une horrible petite sœur ! Sourit Ga Eul. Woo Bin éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, puis il la laissa sortir de l'habitacle de la voiture et retourna chez lui.

Ce soir là, peu importe s'ils se trouvaient dans un avion, derrière un bureau de l'autre coté de l'océan à étudier des documents ou chez eux à flâner, les quatre amis eurent la même pensée au même moment. Au même instant, chacun d'entre eux reçurent un sms des autres avec leur phrase fétiche. Et tout les quatre sourirent, heureux de savoir que malgré tout, malgré les complications, l'année de fou qu'ils venaient de vivre et leur séparation, le F4 serait éternel. Ga Eul, seule dans sa chambre, dessinait une scène où l'on pouvait observer Jan Di somnolant dans les bras Jun Pyo tout en écoutant la musique que jouait Ji Hoo. Jun Pyo discutait avec Woo Bin et Yi Jung qui ne semblait pas très attentif. Ga Eul s'était aussi représentée occupée à rêvasser, un stylo en bouche et une feuille blanche devant elle. Tout y était représenté avec beaucoup de détails et de précisions. Un œil méticuleux pouvait même voir quelques étudiants de leur école jouant derrière les fenêtres au loin ou même de l'autre côté de la porte. Son dessin fini, elle l'accrocha à un tableau en liège où étaient déjà exposés de nombreux croquis de ses amis, pleins de réalisme et de sentiments. Elle s'écarta un peu du mur et sourit en observant son œuvre. Elle espérait pouvoir faire assez de dessins pour leur offrir un cadre leur rappelant les bons moments passés ensemble et ainsi leur rappeler que malgré les difficultés, les doutes, et la peur, il y avait aussi des moments de détente, de joie et d'insouciance.

Jan Di était, comme à son habitude, occupée à travailler pour aider ses parents à subvenir à leurs besoins. Parce que même si sa mère avait rapidement trouvé un travail, son père avait un peu plus de mal.

Durant les deux mois de vacances d'été, les quatre amis se voyaient régulièrement. Les garçons continuaient toujours à emmener les deux filles partout en fonction de leur folie. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient accepté de les suivre à la seule condition que chaque fois qu'ils faisaient une activité de riche – selon elles – les garçons étaient obligés de faire une activité normale pour le commun des mortels. Quelque peu malicieux, les garçons se pliaient avec délice à ce petit jeu. C'est ainsi qu'ils firent la connaissance avec le bus, le train et le métro. Qu'ils allèrent pour la première fois au cinéma rempli de badauds. Ce qui d'ailleurs avait fait raller les deux demoiselles, elles avaient risqué leur vie à cause des nombreuses fans qui avaient tentées de les éjecter de leur siège. Pour se venger, les deux filles avaient réclamé une journée shopping et aux bains publics, avec pour contrainte l'interdiction aux garçons de débourser le moindre centime. Toutes les semaines, Jun Pyo appelait Jan Di pour prendre de ses nouvelles mais aussi, pour atténuer le manque et combler le vide qu'il ressentait au fond de lui le soir quand il rentrait dans son appartement vide, loin des fous-rires des gens qu'il aimait. Elle appréciait ces conversations où elle lui racontait les mésaventures qu'elle faisait vivre au deux F4 restés en Corée. Elle lui parlait parfois aussi de ses craintes pour son avenir à l'université. Il arrivait régulièrement – tout le temps en fait – qu'ils se disputent sur des sujets sans importance juste par nostalgie et aussi, par envie. Jun Pyo appelait aussi très souvent Ji Hoo pour savoir ce que lui cachait Jan Di ou si sa mère avait encore fait des siennes.

Yi Jung appelait souvent mais seulement Woo Bin. Il avait encore trop peur de se faire rejeter par Ga Eul. Au début, il ne parlait jamais d'elle, ne voulant pas dévoiler ses sentiments – qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à dissimulé. Et Woo Bin, patient, parlait de tout et de rien comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Puis la fin des vacances arriva : les garçons avaient décidé que le seul moyen de bien fêté ça, c'était d'aller faire du shopping pour la rentrée et pour cette fois, les filles n'auraient rien à payer. C'est donc rouge de gêne qu'elles entrèrent dans une boutique spécialisée dans la vente de syllabus [NB: c'est une sorte de bloc de feuilles qu'utilisent les étudiants en Belgique] et autre matériel que pouvait avoir besoin un étudiant au cours de ses études. En plus du petit groupe qu'ils formaient, Woo Bin avait fait venir avec lui trois de ses hommes pour qu'ils portent les sacs au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait. En plus, de leurs affaires scolaires, les deux garçons offrirent l'équivalent d'une nouvelle garde-robe « Comme ça, vos vieux vêtements pourront servir lors des soirées d'étudiants, car il est hors de question que l'on en fasse pas une » avait exigé Woo Bin. Les deux filles avaient donc passé une partie de l'après-midi à essayer des vêtements ou à regarder les garçons en essayer et lancer des regards compatissant pour les pauvres hommes qui servaient presque de bêtes de somme. Jan Di avait essayé de leur faire entendre raison, mais comme à chaque fois, Ji Hoo avait fait semblant de rien suivant simplement les idées un peu folles de son ami et Woo Bin avait répliqué qu'il n'était pas Jun Pyo et que donc, il ne faiblirait pas devant une fillette. Jan Di avait rougi à cette remarque mais reprit de plus belle ses supplications et plaintes quand elle croisa le regard mi-moqueur, mi-malicieux de Woo Bin. Ga Eul était partie se cacher derrière un rayon faisant mine d'ignorer les deux pitres. Ji Hoo l'avait rapidement rejointe, un peu surpris de la voir prendre la fuite.

-Tu ne vas pas soutenir ton amie ? Demanda le blond.

-Mmh non, je préfère réfléchir à une manière de me venger, lui dit-elle un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Toi, te venger ? S'exclama Ji Hoo, même Jan Di ne semble pas savoir ce que c'est ! Se moqua-t-il.

Ga Eul éclata franchement de rire, attirant durant quelques secondes l'attention des clients sur elle.

-Tu as raison. J'ignore si Jan Di t'en a déjà parlé, mais ce genre de chose nous gêne énormément. Et cela même si l'idée de départ est très gentille et pleine de bonnes attentions. Ce genre de choses ont tendance à nous rappeler le niveau social d'où nous venons et à quel point la différence entre votre monde et le nôtre est grande. Personnellement, ça me met dans l'embarras car j'aime faire plaisir à mes amis mais avec vous, je ne trouve jamais rien qui soit à la hauteur de ce que vous faîtes pour nous et ça me rend triste de me sentir si nulle. Expliqua Ga Eul.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Toutes les activités faîtes avec vous nous ont paru géniales et agréables, notamment parce que vous étiez là à vous émerveiller de tout. Et sache qu'aussi bien pour moi que pour Woo Bin, nos plus beaux souvenirs de cet été se sont toutes les fois où vous nous avez fait découvrir votre univers. Alors, promets-moi de ne plus jamais dire que tu n'es pas une amie à la hauteur de ceux qui t'entourent. Exigea Ji Hoo posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Ga Eul sourit et fit signe de la tête qu'elle acceptait la promesse. Puis ils allèrent rejoindre les deux autres qui étaient toujours à se disputer.

- J'ai promis à mes parents que je serais là pour le souper et si je veux avoir le temps de ranger tout ça, il faudrait peut-être penser à aller payer et rentrer ? Proposa Ga Eul en faisant un clin d'œil à Ji Hoo qui lui sourit. Ou alors tu joues le sadique jusqu'au bout et tu obliges à la pauvre vendeuse - qui voudrait elle aussi rentrée chez elle - à tout ranger dans les rayons. Fit-elle à Woo Bin. Jan Di et Woo Bin répondirent synchroniquement et respectivement « Oui rangeons tout » « C'est bon je vais payer ». La pauvre vendeuse perdit toutes couleurs à la simple idée de la nuit blanche qu'elle passerait surement si Jan Di remportait la manche. Mais heureusement pour elle, Woo Bin et Ji Hoo firent signe aux hôtesses de tout prendre et d'aller vers les caisses. Contrairement à ce qui s'était passé tout le reste de la journée, Ji Hoo paya ses affaires plus celle de Ga Eul et Woo Bin, celle de Jan Di. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui fulminait derrière lui et lui tendit l'un des paquets

-Tu pensais sérieusement qu'il n'y avait que Jun Pyo qui donnait des cartons rouges aux lycéens ? Fit-il un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

-Idiot ! Répliqua Jan Di avant de se tourner vers la sortie, attrapant au passage Ga Eul qui remerciait Ji Hoo.

-Allez Jan Di, ignore cet abruti qui pense toujours que les filles n'aiment que ce qui brille, je te ramène. Proposa Ji Hoo un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Jan Di accepta son offre, soulagée d'enfin finir cette journée de fou.

-Je pensais qu'on devait s'amuser aujourd'hui. Râla Jan Di.

-Tu ne t'es pas amusée ? Demanda Ji Hoo.

-Mmh, je dois avouer que cette petite joute verbale avec Woo Bin m'a fait du bien. Avoua Jan Di. Mais j'aurais préféré que ce soit Jun Pyo.

-Il cède plus facilement ?

-Non. C'est bête mais à chaque fois qu'on se dispute, on finit par s'enlacer et rire de notre immaturité. Expliqua Jan Di.

-Il te manque ? Demanda Ji Hoo.

-Oui, il m'arrive même parfois de regretter de ne pas avoir accepté sa demande en mariage le jour de la remise des diplômes. Dit Jan Di un peu triste, j'ai tellement peur qu'il se passe encore quelque chose.

-Ca fait deux mois qu'il est parti et que vous vous êtes plus ou moins remis ensemble. Sa mère n'a toujours rien fait contre toi ou contre nous. Je pense qu'elle a enfin fini par accepter la situation. A moins que la sœur de Jun Pyo ne la séquestre quelque part. Rit Ji Hoo. Jan Di retrouva sa bonne humeur et sa combativité grâce à la petite blague de son ami. Arrivée chez elle, Ji Hoo l'aida à sortir tous les paquets qu'ils avaient achetés, lui dit au revoir et rentra chez lui.

Le trajet de Woo Bin et Ga Eul fut un plus silencieux jusqu'à ce que Woo Bin se mette à parler.

-J'ai eu Yi Jung au téléphone, hier. il demande de tes nouvelles.

-Tu peux lui dire que je vais bien, mais que pour un ami, il n'est pas très bavard. Ironisa Ga Eul.

-Je pense qu'il a un peu peur de ta réaction. Avoua Woo Bin, Ga Eul eut sourire un peu triste et son cœur se serra: pour la première fois depuis deux mois elle se sentait rejetée et seule. Que ferait-elle si Yi Jung la repoussait une nouvelle fois, ou trouvait une femme nettement mieux qu'elle ? Malgré le fait qu'elle ait tourné la tête pour éviter de montrer sa peine, Woo Bin put la voir dans le reflet de la vitre. Il n'eut pas le temps de rendre le sourire à Ga Eul avant d'arriver chez elle.

-Merci beaucoup pour cette journée et tous ses cadeaux. Remercia Ga Eul une fois tout les paquets en main.

-Il fallait bien qu'on vous remercie un jour pour tout ce que vous faîtes dans nos vies et ce que vous nous apportez au quotidien. Se justifia Woo Bin.

Un mois après la rentrée, Ga Eul reçut enfin un appel de Yi Jung.

-Yi Jung Sunbea ? Tu vas bien ? Il est quelle heure chez toi ? Fit Ga Eul en guise de salut, s'éloignant rapidement de la foule du campus.

-Je vais bien, merci et toi ?

-Je vais bien. Les cours sont très intéressants. Tu as vraiment eu une très bonne idée de me diriger dans cette branche. Le remercia chaleureusement Ga Eul. Et toi, la poterie ?

-J'évolue bien. Malgré ma main, je reste un des meilleurs élèves et j'ai bon espoir de la voir se rétablir très bientôt. Dit-il avec entrain.

-J'en suis très heureuse. Sinon, tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda Ga Eul redescendant subitement sur terre.

-Non, je voulais simplement entendre ta voix. Tu me manques Ga Eul et je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelée plus tôt. S'excusa le potier.

-Ce n'est rien. Tu l'as fait, c'est tout ce qui compte. Répondit-elle.

-Toujours à voir le bon coté des choses, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit Yi Jung. Tu sais ? Je pense souvent à toi, me demandant ce que tu ferais dans tel ou tel situation. Avoua le jeune homme. Ga Eul rougit sous le compliment. Ils discutèrent encore deux heures de tout et de rien, sans jamais évoquer leurs sentiments. Ga Eul parce qu'elle s'était promis de ne plus courir après lui. Et Yi Jung parce qu'il prenait doucement conscience de l'importance de la jeune femme dans sa vie et qu'il commençait à réaliser qu'il était peut-être bien tombé amoureux d'elle et cela, malgré toutes les règles et la façade qu'il s'était façonnées. Puis Yi Jung finit par s'endormir bercé par la voix douce et maternelle de Ga Eul. La jeune femme raccrocha, puis réalisant l'heure, elle courut en direction de son prochain cours. Elle pesta un peu sur elle-même et son cœur trop mou qui avait occulté le monde autour d'elle, l'empêchant de réaliser le temps qui passait et lui faisait sauter un repas. Une fois assise, elle fouilla le fond de son sac à la recherche de quelque chose à grignoter.

Plus tard, un peu avant Noël, les quatre amis se réunirent sous la demande express des deux jeunes filles. Jan Di avait demandé l'aide de Ga Eul pour offrir aux deux garçons un véritable Noël, leur faisant ainsi découvrir la magie de cette période. Les deux étudiantes avaient dépensé toutes leurs économies pour acheter de quoi faire une véritable fête. Elles avaient ensuite exigé que les deux garçons soient à neuf heures du matin devant les portes de leur salle détente du lycée Shinhwa. Quand les deux F4 toquèrent à la porte, le samedi précédent la fête de Noël à l'heure convenue par les deux filles, ils furent surpris de trouver dans la pièce pleine de carton et un immense sapin trônant fièrement au milieu de la pièce.

-Wow, les filles c'est quoi ce délire ? Demanda Woo Bin impressionné par le désordre qui régnait.

-Un jour, Jun Pyo m'a dit que vous passiez souvent Noël seuls avec vos domestiques. Je me suis dit que ce serait un chouette cadeau de vous offrir un vrai Noël. Expliqua Jan Di, oscillant entre la crainte de se tromper et l'excitation à l'idée de décorer l'arbre.

-C'est un super cadeau. Merci beaucoup les filles.

-Bon ! Fit Ga Eul prenant sa voix d'enseignante. Pour commencer, nous allons décorer cette pièce. Vous trouverez dans les cartons des boules, des guirlandes, des chaussettes et tout plein de chouettes trucs à mettre un peu partout dans la pièce. Laissez-vous aller, je veux que toutes les caisses soient vides d'ici deux heures. Dit-elle en se tournant vers la sono, télécommande à la main, enclenchant ainsi le disque de chants de Noël qu'elle avait dû faire pour ses cours. Ji Hoo lui lança un regard amusé puis se dirigea calmement vers les caisses. Jan Di, Woo Bin et Ga Eul se jetèrent littéralement sur le tout, prenant tout ce qui leur passait sous la main. Et durant deux heures, ils décorèrent la salle, jouant, riant et chantant tels les gamins qu'ils n'étaient plus. Au bout de deux heures, ils s'effondrèrent dans les sofas, fatigués mais heureux de leur travail. Ils observèrent enfin leur œuvre. Et malgré le fait que le sapin était trop chargé et que les décorations murales ne s'accordaient pas du tout entre elles, ils trouvaient ça très joli.

-C'est la remise des cadeaux maintenant ? Demanda Woo Bin.

-Mm, non, pas tout de suite. Avant les cadeaux, il y a le repas de Noël. Répondit Jan Di.

-Allez maintenant, tous derrière les fourneaux ! S'enthousiasma Ga Eul en se levant et se dirigeant vers le bar qui possédait de quoi faire des plats simples. La confection du repas fut beaucoup plus compliquée que ce qu'avaient pensé les filles. Tout d'abord, parce que les garçons n'avait jamais cuisiné de leur vie et qu'ensuite, l'ambiance bonne-enfant qui régnait, rendait les garçons quelque peu dissipés mais surtout, parce qu'ils avaient, tous les quatre, tendance à manger dans le plat, incapables d'attendre que le reste soit fini et surtout parce qu'ils se méfiaient – avec raison – des autres qui risquaient de picorer dès qu'ils avaient le dos tourné.

Après le repas, Ga Eul lut un conte de Noël, calmant ainsi l'ambiance. Tous l'écoutèrent religieusement, charmés par sa voix douce. Woo Bin comprenait enfin Yi Jung quand celui-ci lui disait qu'il lui arrivait de s'endormir au téléphone quand il appelait Ga Eul quand, chez lui, la nuit avait déjà commencé depuis longtemps. Vers dix-sept heures, Jan Di annonça la très attendue remise des cadeaux. Comme à leur habitude, les garçons offrirent plein de choses luxurieuses aux deux filles qui – pour une fois – ne rougirent pas et acceptèrent leur présent sans broncher.

-Mon cadeau, vous l'avez reçu tout au long de cette journée. Expliqua Jan Di répondant à la question de Ji Hoo qui était surpris de voir son amie accepter son présent sans pester. Et comme j'ai eu l'occasion de voir vos visages radieux, vous émerveillant toute la journée, je peux accepter sans honte ton cadeau.

-Merci, mille fois, Jan Di. Remercia Woo Bin en serrant dans ses bras la jeune fille.

-Comme vous pouvez le constater, je n'ai qu'un paquet pour vous trois et il ne semble ni lourd, ni épais. C'est normal. Mon cadeau est un peu particulier, et encore maintenant, j'hésite à vous l'offrir maintenant ou attendre le retour de nos deux amis. Expliqua Ga Eul.

-N'existe-t-il pas un proverbe qui dit que les absents ont toujours tort ? Demanda Woo Bin.

-Si. Mais ça les concerne aussi. Expliqua Ga Eul.

-Ne t'en fais, Ga Eul. Avant que tu n'arrives, j'ai placé quelques caméras un peu partout dans la pièce afin de pouvoir faire un montage vidéo à offrir à nos deux absents. La rassura Jan Di.

-Bon, si vous insistez ! S'exclama Ga Eul mimant parfaitement bien la résignation. Elle sortit de son sac un énorme paquet emballé dans du papier kraft. Elle le posa délicatement sur la table et laissa ses trois amis découvrir son présent. Au fur et à mesure que le papier disparaissait, leur envie de découvrir le trésor que Ga Eul voulait conserver encore quatre ans, se transformait en étonnement et admiration.

Ga Eul avait acheté un immense cadre qu'elle avait customisé. Dans son centre on pouvait y lire :

« _Seuls les bons moments sont gravés dans la pierre à jamais. Le reste n'est écrit que dans le sable et est effacé par les vagues de bonheurs que nous vivons. En souvenir de l'année 2008-2009 »_ Et tout autour, on pouvait voir des dessins représentant des moments vécus tous les six ensembles ou à deux ou trois.

-J'ignore si on te l'a déjà dit mais tu as un véritable talent. Tu devrais exposer. La Complimenta Woo Bin.

- Yi Jung me l'a déjà dit. Répondit Ga Eul heureuse de son effet.

- Yi Jung l'a déjà vu ? S'étonna le roux.

- Non mais il a déjà eu l'occasion de voir l'un de mes dessins. Expliqua la jeune fille, éludant le fait qu'elle avait déjà offert un cadeau semblable au jeune homme.

- J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de te voir à l'œuvre mais là, c'est du grand art. Fit Jan Di touchée par le réalisme des scènes, même celles qu'elle lui avait seulement racontées. Maintenant, on a plus qu'à trouver un endroit où le mettre.

- Pourquoi pas dans le bureau de la président Kan ? Ria Woo Bin. Elle verra enfin ce que ça signifie vivre en étant aimé et aimant en retour.

- Même si je trouve l'idée assez originale, je ne pense pas qu'elle le prenne ainsi. Répliqua Ji Hoo.

- Et pourquoi pas au F4 Loung ? Proposa Jan Di. Ainsi, il sera dans un endroit où nous allons assez souvent et il sera exposé à la vue de tout le monde comme vous le désirez.

-Je préfère que ça reste rien qu'à nous. Expliqua Woo Bin mal à l'aise. Mais l'idée est très bonne, on le mettra dans notre salon privé. Décida-t-il.

La petite fête se termina une heure plus tard. Les garçons firent une note au service de nettoyage leur interdisant de toucher aux décorations. Puis, ils partirent raccompagner les filles chez elles. Plus tard dans la soirée, Ga Eul et Jan Di furent réveillées par leur téléphone. Oubliant l'heure tardive, les deux exilés avaient appelé pour discuter de tout et de rien. Et pour la première fois depuis octobre, ce fut Ga Eul qui s'endormit au téléphone, bercée par la voix charmeuse de Yi Jung. Jan Di n'eut pas cette chance et passa la nuit à discuter avec Jun Pyo – qui s'arrangeait toujours pour la réveiller dès qu'il la sentait partir dans les bras de Morphée.

Après les examens du quadri [NB: semestre en France] que tous réussirent plus ou moins bien, tout le monde partit aux sports d'hiver se changer les idées et s'oxygéner le cerveau après avoir passé presque un mois à étudier. Le deuxième quadri se passa tout aussi bien que le premier. Heureusement pour Jan Di, Ji Hoo avait lui aussi choisi médecine et prenait beaucoup de plaisir à aider la jeune femme à réviser. Woo Bin et Ga Eul profitaient souvent que leurs horaires soient moins chargés que ceux des deux autres pour discuter de tout et de rien. Le jeune homme pouvait ainsi rassurer son ami sur les sentiments que Ga Eul éprouvait pour lui. Il joua aussi son rôle de grand frère protecteur à la perfection, soutenant, rassurant et protégeant la jeune femme du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ga Eul trouvait cela parfois qu'il en faisait un peu trop, mais comme Woo Bin lui laissait tout de même beaucoup de liberté et lui permettait de faire ses choix seule, ne la jugeant jamais, elle finit par apprécier d'avoir un grand frère qui n'en avait que les côtés positifs.

Les deux amies appréciaient aussi quand elles se retrouvaient seules dans la boutique de porridge et comparaient leur chevalier servant, imaginant quelques tours qu'elles pourraient leur faire si ses derniers devenaient un peu trop envahissants. C'est aussi dans ses moments là qu'elles discutaient de leur « âme-sœur » partie loin d'elles dans l'espoir de devenir meilleur, se soutenant, se réconfortant mutuellement. Vers la mi-mars, Jun Pyo fit un aller-retour à Séoul afin de fêter dignement leur un an de relation. Surpris, tout le monde attendit ses explications pour justifier pourquoi leur un an tombait maintenant, et pas plus tard vu tout ce qui s'était passé.

- Je le fête maintenant parce qu'à mes yeux, jamais je n'ai été séparé de Jan Di. Malgré ce qui s'est passé, dans ma tête et mon cœur, Jan Di fut toujours ma petit-amie. Le reste n'est que des détails sur lesquels les gens se focaliseront pour se dire qu'ils auraient peut-être eu une chance avec moi ou Jan Di s'ils avaient réussi à la saisir. Expliqua Jun Pyo au petit groupe mais surtout à Jan Di qui, dans ses bras, riait doucement tout en mouillant la veste de son petit ami avec ses larmes de joie. Puis, ils partirent pour toute l'après-midi sous le regard amusé des deux garçons et l'air rêveur de Ga Eul. Jun Pyo avait organisé un pique-nique comme la fois où Jan Di était partie après lui avoir dit qu'elle l'aimait. Et durant toute l'après-midi, le couple ria, s'amusa et discuta de ce qu'ils faisaient. Tard dans la soirée, Jun Pyo ramena Jan Di chez elle.

- Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui pars. Lui dit Jun Pyo, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres anticipant la réaction de la jeune fille.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Pourquoi tu es venu tout gâcher avec cette phrase ? Pesta Jan Di. Jun Pyo éclata de rire et se pencha pour l'embrasser, faisant taire tous les commentaires de la jeune fille.

-Je t'aime, Jan Di. Dit-il d'un coup plus sérieux et plus romantique.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Répondit-elle avant de l'attirer vers elle pour l'embrasser à son tour. Dépêche-toi de revenir, Jun Pyo, parce que tu me manques terriblement. Supplia la jeune femme blottie dans ses bras. Après un dernier baiser plein d'amour et d'impatience, Jan Di quitta la voiture et laissa partir le jeune homme. Alors qu'elle venait de fermer la porte de sa chambre, Jan Di reçut un message.

_« Je reviendrais bientôt. Attends-moi là. Je t'aime Geum Jan Di_ » La jeune fille sourit, des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues. Elle embrassa tendrement la photo qu'elle avait mise en fond d'écran de son téléphone et se coucha le cœur léger. Le lendemain quand elle se réveilla, elle crut qu'elle avait rêvé mais le message qu'elle pouvait lire et relire à l'infini ainsi que ceux de son amie lui demandant les détails de sa sortie lui confirmèrent que oui, Jun Pyo était bien venu hier pour elle. Pour fêter leur an – très chaotique – de relation de couple. Et durant toute la journée, elle fut sur un petit nuage, ignorant délibérément ses amis et sa famille, préférant revivre en boucle cette journée plus que parfaite. Puis le cours du temps reprit les rênes et les mois défilèrent à une vitesse surprenante. A tel point que mi-mai, tout le monde s'isola pour étudier et préparer leur blocus [NB:__c'est la période de préparation avant les examens où il n'y a pas cours et où les étudiants « bloquent », c'est-à-dire qu'ils ne font que réviser, dormir] et leurs examens de fin d'année. Et comme en Janvier, tout le monde réussit. Ils se retrouvèrent donc pour fêter ça et programmer leurs vacances d'été. Deux autres années passèrent rapidement, interrompues seulement quelques week-end, quand Jun Pyo revenait pour consacrer sa journée à Jan Di, au grand dam de sa mère qui, même si elle n'essayait plus d'interférer dans leur relation, n'arrivait toujours pas à l'accepter. Au bout de ces trois ans, Ga Eul reçut son diplôme d'enseignante avec mention très bien. Elle trouva grâce à cela une place dans la section Maternelle de l'école Shinhwa. Elle en fut terriblement touchée même si elle ignorait que le F4 avait fait jouer leurs relations et leur pouvoir pour permettre à la jeune femme de faire son premier stage dans cette établissement réputé quand elle n'était qu'en première année. Par la suite, seul son talent, sa douceur, sa gentillesse et sa patience avait convaincu la proviseure de la section, de reprendre la jeune femme dans son équipe à chaque fois, et de pour finir l'engager pour qu'elle fasse et prépare des ateliers bricolages. Heureuse de toute ses bonnes nouvelles, Ga Eul avait dépensé tout son forfait appel afin d'annoncer de vive voix les bonnes nouvelles à Yi Jung.

- Mm allo ? Fit le jeune homme d'une voix endormie.

-Yi Jung ! C'est Ga Eul. Devine quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme occultant totalement le fait que le pauvre potier pouvait encore dormir. Celui-ci réagit directement à l'entente de son prénom sans la marque de respect qu'avait l'habitude de rajouter Ga Eul quand elle lui parlait. Il s'attendait presqu'à entendre qu'elle avait trouvé son âme-sœur – Woo Bin faisait exprès d'être le plus ambigu possible quand Yi Jung lui posait la question, afin de venger gentiment Ga Eul des souffrances qu'elle avait subies à cause de lui.

-Je sais pas. Répondit Yi Jung.

-Je viens de recevoir mon diplôme avec mention très bien et la proviseure de la section maternelle de Shinhwa est venue en personne me proposer un emploi à plein temps dans son école. Je n'arrive toujours pas y croire. Je suis si heureuse ! S'exclama Ga Eul. Yi Jung soupira de soulagement et félicita chaleureusement la jeune fille qui se dit que la journée aurait été encore plus parfaite si Yi Jung était apparu pour lui révéler ses sentiments.

-Ga Eul, ça t'ennuie si je raccroche maintenant ? Car il me reste – Yi Jung regarda son réveil et fit un calcul rapide – trois heures pour dormir et j'ai une grosse journée demain. Fit le potier toujours à moitié dans les vapes.

-Oh non, désolée ! Je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure. S'excusa Ga Eul, redescendant rapidement sur terre et se sentant honteuse de l'avoir réveillé pour si peu.

- Promis, je t'appelle demain. Fit Yi Jung.

- Je ne voudrais pas perturber ton emploi du temps. Répliqua-t-elle.

- Ca ne me dérange pas. Bien au contraire, c'est quelque chose d'important pour toi et je veux le fêter dignement même si c'est à travers un téléphone. Ga Eul, rougissant de plaisir, raccrocha, après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit au garçon. Woo Bin, Ji Hoo et Jan Di rejoignirent au même moment la jeune diplômée qui leur fit son plus beau sourire. Jan Di se jeta dans ses bras pour la féliciter. Ji Hoo s'inclina respectueusement devant elle, cachant quelque chose dans son dos. Woo Bin sourit et complimenta chaleureusement la jeune fille. Puis Ji Hoo lui tendit une enveloppe géante. A l'intérieur, il y avait une carte que tous les membres du F4 avaient signée d'un mot plus ou moins long félicitant la jeune femme.

- Alors, ce n'est pas une légende, vous savez faire des cadeaux qui ne coutent rien. Se moqua Jan Di.

-Oh, ce n'est qu'une partie de ce que nous avons prévu. La seule vraiment transportable et que tout le monde du F4 a vu. Expliqua Woo Bin d'un ton doc. Deux heures après que la fête organisée par la faculté de GA Eul soit finie, quelqu'un vient sonner à porte de chez ses parents.

- Est-ce que Miss Cha Ga Eul vit ici ? Demanda un homme dans un costume en queue de pie.

- Heu oui, répondit son père, un peu surpris par l'attitude de l'homme.

- Pouvez-vous lui remettre ceci ? Continua le majordome en donnant deux boites au père de la jeune femme. Toujours un peu perturbé, son père prit les boites pour les déposer sur le meuble à coté de lui mais quand il se tourna l'homme avait disparu. Réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer, Mr Cha appela sa fille qui descendit rapidement.

- Quelqu'un est venu t'apporter ça. Lui dit son père en montrant du doigt les deux boites. Ga Eul les prit et s'empressa de remonter. Quelques secondes plus tard, son téléphona sonna.

-Ga Eul ?

-Yi Jung Sunbea ! Merci pour ton mot sur ma carte. Le remercia Ga Eul.

-Ah tu as déjà reçu ton cadeau alors ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Seulement une partie. Plus un extra si j'en crois le petit paquet que j'ai dans les mains. Répondit Ga Eul.

-Ah !

-Vous en faites vraiment trop, vous savez ? Gronda gentiment la jeune fille.

-Pour le moment, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour dépenser mon argent ! Répliqua, amusé, le garçon.

-Et bien vivement que tu reviennes ! Je vais t'enseigner d'autres moyens de faire plaisir sans trop dépenser et je pourrais même trouver un moyen d'investir ton argent. Fit Ga Eul un fond de supplice dans la voix.

Yi Jung éclata de rire.

- Je me sens stupide d'un coup. Maintenant que tu as reçu la carte, je ne sais pas comment te dire autrement à quel point je suis fier de toi et heureux pour ta réussite et ton nouveau poste. Dit Yi Jung.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Ca fait toujours autant plaisir. J'en reviens toujours pas. J'ai à peine vingt et un an, et en septembre, je rentrerai dans la vie active. Je t'avoue que ça m'effraie un peu. Avoua Ga Eul.

- Et moi, je suis sur que tout se passera bien, que tu seras la meilleure et que tout les enfants qui passeront dans ta classe t'adoreront. La rassura Yi Jung.

- Merci beaucoup. Dit-elle émue. Je vais devoir te laisser. Je dois encore me préparer et vu ce qu'il y a dans la boite, je vais surement aller dormir très tard ce soir. J'espère que vous n'en avez pas trop fait. S'excusa Ga Eul.

-Surprise ! Tu verras bien.

-Tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Bien sur. C'est moi avec Jun Pyo qui en avons eu l'idée pour nous excuser de ne pas être présents pour ta remise de diplôme. Expliqua Yi Jung, sa fierté tout à fait audible. Allez, je te laisse te préparer. Je vais reprendre mon cours. A bientôt. Salua le jeune homme avant de raccrocher. Ga Eul se mit à se préparer. Elle terminait les détails quand Ji Hoo vint sonner à sa porte. Cette fois-ci, ce fut sa mère qui vint ouvrir. Et comme à chaque qu'une personne de la gente féminine le reconnaissait et le voyait pour la première fois, Mrs Cha eut un mouvement de recul, avant d'aller chercher sa fille à l'étage.

- Il y a Yoon Ji Hoo qui t'attend en bas. Tu veux bien te dépêcher. La réprimanda sa mère.

Ga Eul soupira, attacha sa boucle d'oreille et se regarda dans le miroir une dernière fois. En bas, Ji Hoo souriait aux réprimandes de la mère de la jeune fille.

-Ga Eul … Voulut commencer Mrs Cha mais déjà la jeune fille avait attrapé Ji Hoo et avait claqué la porte coupant la phrase de sa mère. Encore choquée et excitée à l'idée que sa fille fréquente un si beau garçon, Madame Cha mit un peu de temps avant de réaliser que sa fille lui avait claqué la porte au nez.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas entendu tout ce que ma mère a pu dire. Et si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse. Fit Ga Eul une fois installée correctement dans la voiture.

- Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai un peu l'habitude de ce genre de réaction. La mère de Jan Di ainsi que ses amies sont pires que la tienne. Rassura Ji Hoo puis il lui demanda de se tourner et lui attacha un bandeau autour des yeux pour l'empêcher de voir où elle allait. Le trajet fut silencieux. Les deux passagers écoutaient simplement la musique classique qui fusait dans les baffles. Après ce qui parut une éternité à Ga Eul, la voiture s'arrêta et Ji Hoo l'aida à descendre tout en lui demandant de garder encore un peu son bandeau. Il la guida correctement jusque dans l'ascenseur. Il rigola des mimiques de la jeune diplômée. Arrivé à destination, il fit un signe discret à tout le monde et une fois devant la porte, il retira le bandeau des yeux de Ga Eul. Elle mit quelques secondes à s'adapter à la lumière et à comprendre où elle se trouvait. C'est ce moment là que choisit Woo Bin pour la prendre en photo immortalisant ainsi la grimace Ga Eul, tel que leur avaient demandé Jun Pyo et Yi Jung quand ils avaient discuté du présent qu'ils voulaient offrir à la jeune femme. Ji Hoo lui tendit un petit trousseau de clef. Puis, la jeune femme manqua de tomber à la renverse, étouffée par Jae Kyung.

- Félicitation Ga Eul-shii. Dit Jae Kyung après s'être écartée pour laisser Ga Eul respirer.

-Merci, Jae Kyung. Comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais super bien, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, il faut absolument que je te le présente avant qu'on se fiance. Raconta l'ex-fiancée de Jun Pyo. Ga Eul la félicita à son tour, heureuse d'apprendre que son amie avait réussi à surmonter sa peine, et arrivait de nouveau à ouvrir son cœur. Le quatuor fit visiter l'appartement à Ga Eul

-C'est Jan Di qui a choisi. Fit Woo Bin au cas où Ga Eul n'apprécierait pas le présent.

-Vous avez conscience que c'est mille fois trop beau ? Et parfaitement inutile. Demanda Ga Eul.

-Comme tu rentres officiellement dans la vie active, il fallait bien que tu quittes tes parents. Yi Jung et Jun Pyo se sont dit que ça pourrait être sympa pour commencer ta nouvelle vie. Expliqua Jae Kyung.

Elle remercia chaleureusement chacun d'entre eux. Puis, comme un souvenir du passé, tout le monde s'installa par terre autour de la table basse que Jan Di et Jae Kyung avaient décorée et remplie de plats à grignoter tout en laissant un espace libre pour une bouteille. Tout le monde passa une bonne soirée et finit par s'endormir dans différents coins du salon vers quatre-cinq heures du matin. Durant l'été, tout le monde travailla. Jan Di et Ji Hoo à l'hôpital où ils avaient leur garde, Woo Bin dans son entreprise et Ga Eul dans un centre de loisir pour enfants. Ils s'octroyèrent tout de même deux semaines de vacances, en partie offertes par la famille Cha pour célébrer la réussite de leur fille. Le premier septembre, Ga Eul se réveilla tôt et prit le temps de se préparer afin que tout soit parfait pour son premier jour. Pour débuter, la directrice avait confié à Ga Eul une classe d'une dizaine d'enfants qui entreraient en primaire l'année suivante. La jeune femme avait prit beaucoup de plaisir à créer ses modules d'activité durant le mois d'août et espérait sincèrement que ses élèves s'amuseraient aussi. Elle fut ravie de revoir certaines têtes connues d'enfants qu'elle avait eus durant ses stages. Ceux-ci s'empressèrent de répandre la nouvelle comme quoi la maitresse était vraiment très gentille et très chouette. Très vite, des rapports positifs des parents arrivèrent chez la directrice qui fut ravie d'avoir engagé cette jeune fille très prometteuse. Le seul regret de Ga Eul fut l'attitude plus que méchante de ses collègues. Durant toute la première partie de l'année, elle s'était efforcée de cacher cet aspect négatif de sa vie d'enseignante à ses amis. Mais un jour alors qu'ils venaient la chercher pour aller manger un bout pendant la pause de midi, Ga Eul avait pris un peu de retard, à terminer le travail d'un des enfants et ils avaient fini par entrer dans le bâtiment. Ils avaient croisé des collègues de Ga Eul, qui persifflaient sur la jeune femme. L'une d'entre eux avait bousculé Woo Bin qui, déjà un peu énervé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, avait manqué de frapper la pauvre enseignante. Elle eut la chance de ressortir indemne de l'affrontement avec le gangster du groupe uniquement parce que Ga Eul lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire. Mais, quand Ga Eul revint le lundi suivant, elle eut la surprise d'entendre que sa collègue avait été renvoyée. Depuis, ses collègues faisaient attention à ne plus parler ouvertement devant la jeune femme de ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle de peur de perdre leur emplois eux aussi. Mais Ga Eul n'était pas aussi naïve qu'on voulait le croire. Elle savait pertinemment que les critiques avaient repris beaucoup plus virulente qu'avant. Elle pouvait parfois sentir – quand elle allait chercher un chocolat chaud – leurs regards noirs dans son dos. La seule nouveauté était que face à elle, ils faisaient comme s'ils l'adoraient. Mais Ga Eul n'avait que faire de leurs sourires hypocrites, tout comme de leurs remarques acides car elle aimait son travail, aimait ses enfants et puis cerise sur le gâteau, Yi Jung lui avait annoncé qu'il avait fini sa formation et qu'il rentrerait bientôt en Corée. Alors les gens pouvaient bien médire sur son compte, elle s'en foutait, son âme-sœur revenait bientôt. Elle se sentait comme une adolescente et le matin, elle devait se retenir de mettre une petite croix dans son calendrier comme pour indiquer les jours qui passaient et qui la rapprochaient invariablement du retour du Don Juan du F4.

On était un jeudi et ce jour là, elle commençait plus tard, ses élèves étant enq cours de sport jusqu'à dix heures trente. Elle s'était donc promenée dans la ville profitant du magnifique ciel bleu d'été. Depuis une semaine déjà, on annonçait le grand retour au pays de Gu Jun Pyo. Depuis que son père était sorti du coma, le pays entier attendait le retour du fils prodige. Le leader du F4 et PDG de Shinhwa accordait sa première interview depuis quatre ans à un journal coréen. Afin de faire un gros coup de pub, la chaîne de télévision qui diffusait l'interview, avait décidé de la retranscrire en direct sur tous les grands écrans. Ga Eul observa la bande annonce qui montrait Gu Jun Pyo discutant avec la journaliste, et elle pouvait lire "Gu Jun Pyo PDG de Shinhwa déjà en couverture de trois grands journaux économiques internationaux". Ga Eul sourit de bonheur, anticipant la réaction de son amie à la nouvelle. Depuis que le père de Jun Pyo s'était réveillé, avouant à sa femme que sans l'aide et les monologues de Jan Di, jamais il n'aurait trouvé la force de se réveiller, la Présidente Khan avait du revoir son jugement sur la jeune femme et l'avait remercié publiquement quelques jours plus tard. Elle avait aussi annoncé son retrait de la société, se décidant à consacrer son temps à son époux et aissant sa fille et son fils gérer l'entreprise familiale. Puis, se souvenant qu'elle avait cours dans une demi-heure, Ga Eul traversa et se dépêcha de rejoindre son école. Au même moment à l'aéroport international de Séoul, Yi Jung se dirigeait vers la sortie, un léger sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Après quatre ans, il allait enfin la revoir. Il confia sa valise à son chauffeur et monta en voiture.

-Ecole Shinhwa section maternelle, dit-il d'un ton autoritaire. Le chauffeur obéit et après une demi-heure à slalomer à travers la circulation dense du centre-ville, Yi Jung arriva enfin à destination. Il interrogea un éducateur pour savoir où se trouvait la classe de Ga Eul. Celui-ci releva la tête prêt à répondre une vacherie mais reconnaissant So Yi Jung, il ravala ses mots et indiqua le couloir de la main. Sans un mots de plus, Yi Jung se dirigea vers les classes observant à travers les vitres si elle se trouvait là. Il commença à désespérer, se demandant si l'éducateur ne s'était pas moqué de lui. Parce que c'était la cinquième classe qu'il passait et à part avoir fait sursauter les enseignantes et créer une cohue dans son dos – toutes les femmes majeures de l'établissement se trouvaient dans le couloir – Il arriva au niveau de la septième classe, et fut surpris de voir une classe chaleureuse où tous les travaux des enfants étaient exposés. Reconnaissant bien là la touche de Ga Eul, Yi Jung sourit. Puis enfin il l'aperçut, ravissante dans son tablier rose, observant les enfants faire de la poterie. Il sourit, imaginant que la jeune femme, présentant sa venue, s'était décidée à faire un cours en son honneur. Il passa la porte ouverte en silence et l'observa quelques secondes un doux sourire collé aux lèvres. Il l'écouta s'émerveillée sur les explications de l'un de ses élèves puis se décida enfin à se montrer.

-Tu mets toujours trop de force dans tes poignets. Dit-il souriant. Directement, toutes les petites se tournèrent vers lui et quand Ga Eul réalisa qu'elle ne rêvait pas, qu'il était vraiment devant elle, elle se leva d'un bond, prête à bondir dans ses bras, mais se retenant pour ne pas le choquer et encore moins ses élèves et puis surtout, parce qu'elle évitait d'alimenter les commérages de ses collègues.

-Yi Jung Sunbea ! S'écria Ga Eul.

-Bonjour, répliqua ce dernier amusé, mais surtout charmé par le visage heureux et stupéfié de Ga Eul.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda un enfant. C'est le fiancé de la maitresse ?

-Monsieur, est-ce que vous revenez d'un autre pays ? Demanda une petite fille qui s'était levée.

-Comment sais-tu ça ? Demanda Yi Jung surpris.

-Alors, est-ce que vous revenez de Suède ?

-Mademoiselle, tu es incroyable ! S'exclama le potier amusé.

-Alors, c'est vous ! S'exclama la fillette en tapant dans les mains, heureuse de son raisonnement, qu'elle s'empressa d'expliquer. Notre maitresse a dit que son fiancé était là-bas. En entendant l'explication, Ga Eul bondit sur la fillette pour la faire taire en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Elle lança un regard gêné et embarrassé à Yi Jung qui se contenta de sourire, heureux de la situation. Si Ga Eul avait parlé de lui en disant qu'il était son fiancé, ça voulait dire que durant quatre ans, elle avait eu la patience d'attendre qu'il comprenne ses sentiments et qu'il revienne. Woo Bin allait lui payer, ce crétin lui avait fait parier une semaine sur son île à Dubaï que Ga Eul répondrait favorablement à ses sentiments, alors qu'il savait très bien la réponse.

-Heu, je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas quitter ma classe comme ça, mais si tu veux dans une heure, il y a la pause de midi… Dit Ga Eul, un peu embarrassée de se donner en spectacle.

-C'est pas grave. Je n'ai rien de prévu avant ce soir donc si ça ne te dérange pas, je peux attendre ici la fin de ton cours. Ga Eul sourit, elle lui tendit un tablier bleu avec des dessins de Winnie L'Ourson partout. Elle eut un léger sourire moqueur quand elle lui tendit le tablier.

-Si tu dois attendre autant te rendre utile, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un maitre en poterie vient dans ma classe. Expliqua-t-elle. Yi Jung prit le tablier, l'enfila et alla s'installer à l'opposé de la jeune femme. Il aida un peu les enfants, puis prit un morceau de terre et commença à la travailler afin de la rendre plus malléable. En quelques minutes, il avait une pâte prête à l'emploi, il se laissa aller à l'inspiration du moment, travaillant son œuvre doucement car il était souvent interrompu par les enfants qui lui posaient mille et une questions. Celle qui revenait le plus souvent était pourquoi il était parti si loin en laissant leur maitresse toute seule ici. A chaque fois, il lançait un regard à Ga Eul qui lui souriait, gênée. Plus d'une fois, elle dut rappeler sa classe à l'ordre. Dans le couloir aussi régnait une ambiance électrique. Tous les adultes de la section en pause pour le moment était venu voir ce que faisait un être aussi beau, riche et célèbre dans la classe de Cha Ga Eul, cette idiote qui n'avait eu sa place que grâce à un piston.

Comme Ga Eul l'avait prédit, la cloche sonna une heure après l'arrivé du garçon. Les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires puis partirent en direction de la cantine. Yi Jung suivit le groupe jusqu'à la porte et il fut surpris de voir tant de monde dans le couloir. Il s'appuya sur le chambrant de la porte observant la jeune enseignante ranger un peu sa classe, écoutant d'une oreille discrète les discutions dans le couloir. Il se concentra un peu plus quand il entendit le prénom de Ga Eul prononcé par l'un des éducateurs.

-… Et après ça, elle va nous faire croire qu'elle sort avec le beau So Yi Jung. Non mais. Je ne comprends vraiment pas notre proviseur. Garder une idiote pareille !

-Parait qu'elle couche avec l'un des membres du F4. C'est à cause de ça que Shan Kung, c'est fait renvoyer. Expliqua le second. Enfin moi, je ne vois pas d'autres explications.

- En effet, tu as parfaitement raison ! Et So Yi Jung aura surement le cœur brisé en apprenant que cette fille s'est moqué de lui, ne se gênant pas pour aller voir à droite et à gauche durant son absence.

-Parait que déjà à la fac, elle s'est fait avorter trois fois ! Reprit le second collègue. Yi Jung serra les poings près à frapper le prochain idiot qui passerait par ici en critiquant sa Ga Eul. Quand la jeune femme eut fini de nettoyer ses mains, elle se tourna vers Yi Jung, elle fut surprise de le voir si tendu et le visage déformé par la colère.

-Oh tu les entendus, fit-elle la voix triste. Yi Jung se tourna vers elle, se radoucissant à la vue de son visage chaleureux et avenant. Ignore-les. C'est la seul chose à faire.

-C'est comme ça depuis longtemps ? Demanda le potier.

-Depuis septembre. Et je t'interdis de reprocher quoi que se soit à Woo Bin, il pense que c'est fini depuis mars. Dit-elle précipitamment.

-Si tu crois qu'on va laisser passer ça sans rien faire, c'est vraiment mal connaitre le F4. Répliqua Yi Jung avec colère.

-S'il te plait, Woo Bin a déjà essayé en faisant virer l'enseignante qui m'avait insultée devant eux et la situation a empiré. Je t'en pris, ne fait rien, ce n'est pas quelques rumeurs dites dans mon dos qui vont m'empêcher de faire mon travail. Supplia la jeune femme. Yi Jung se résigna et entraina Ga Eul dehors pour manger quelque chose. Le couple mangea peu, profitant de ce temps ensemble pour discuter et rire comme avant. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait en face d'elle, Ga Eul pouvait lire en lui ses craintes, ses doutes et ses questions, mais aussi qu'il avait fait le deuil de sa non-relation avec Eun Jae et elle en fut heureuse.

-Et si tu me disais maintenant ce qui te tracasse ? Interrogea Ga Eul.

-Hein ?

-N'oublie pas que je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Se moqua gentiment le jeune fille, espérant ainsi l'encourager à se dévoiler.

-Tu te souviens de la promesse que je t'ai faite il y a quatre ans ?

-Que tu viendrais me voir en premier si je n'avais pas trouvé mon âme-sœur. Répondit Ga Eul.

-L'as-tu trouvé ?

-En dehors du fait que j'ai toujours su que tu étais la mienne, non je n'ai trouvé personne pour te remplacer dans mon cœur. Avoua l'enseignante. Yi Jung dut se retenir de ne pas l'embrasser, heureux de la réponse que lui donnait la jeune fille. Et toi ? Demanda Ga Eul.

-Et bien, durant ses quatre ans, j'ai réalisé que tu me manquais plus qu'Eun Jae, que, malgré mon entêtement à refuser de tomber amoureux de toi, tu avais réussi à passer au-delà de la muraille de mon cœur pour y faire pousser un bout de paradis. Et j'ai du me faire une raison. Je t'aime Cha Ga Eul. L'enseignante rougit, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, et contrairement à Yi Jung, Ga Eul ne se retint pas et se jeta dans les bras du garçon des larmes de bonheur coulant librement sur ses joues. Peu après, Woo Bin vient les rejoindre.

-Je suis passé à ton école, on m'a dit que tu étais partie avec un homme. Raconta le gangster avant de saluer d'une accolade fraternelle le potier. Alors mon frère, comment vas-tu ?

-Si je te dis que je suis l'homme le plus heureux, ça te va ?

-Mmh je te dirais simplement Dubaï ! Fit son ami un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres.

-Vous avez osé parier ma réponse à tes sentiments ? S'indigna faussement Ga Eul. En plus, il y a de la triche, Woo Bin, tu connaissais déjà la réponse. J'exige la moitié de la récompense. Fit-elle les yeux remplis de malice.

-Hé, non ! Je refuse ! S'opposa Yi Jung. Ga Eul ne partira pas une semaine à Dubaï avec toi. Bouda le potier. Ga Eul sourit.

-Je veux bien troquer mon voyage pour un rendez-vous avec toi. Fit semblant de céder la jeune fille. Yi Jung accepta. Le trio discuta encore un moment.

-Au fait, Woo Bin, tu as vu l'interview de Jun Pyo ? Demanda Ga Eul.

-Oui, il y avoue son amour pour Jan Di. Elle va le tuer quand elle le découvrira. Rigola le gangster.

-Pourquoi ça ? C'est très mignon, je trouve. J'espère que sa demande en mariage sera tout aussi touchante. Fit la seule femme du trio, un brin rêveuse. Les deux garçons se jetèrent un regard amusé. Malgré toute ses années, Ga Eul restait la même, naïve, rêveuse, loyale, courageuse et d'une patience à toute épreuve. Yi Jung ne savait plus ce qui l'avait le plus touché chez la jeune femme: son apparence fragile, son attitude à s'émerveiller d'un rien ou encore, cette aptitude à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ? Peut-être que c'était une combinaison des trois. Woo Bin observa son ami regarder la jeune fille, un air doux sur le visage, comme si il regardait un ange. Il était rassuré; cette fois, Yi Jung avait enfin trouvé la seul femme capable de le détourner de toutes les autres et avec lui, Ga Eul serait complètement heureuse. Woo Bin se retira salua brièvement le couple. Yi Jung profita que Ga Eul aille jeter leurs papiers à la poubelle pour appeler la proviseure, et lui demander de donner congé à Ga Eul pour cette après-midi.

- Merci beaucoup. Conclut le jeune homme en raccrochant. Bonne nouvelle, ton patron t'offre ton après-midi. Lui dit Yi Jung quand Ga Eul se trouva à sa hauteur.

-Hein ? Mais comment ? Tu l'as appelée pour lui demander congé ? Ga Eul hésita à étrangler purement et simplement le jeune homme ou lui sauter au cou pour le remercier. Dans le doute, elle choisit un mixte des deux mais fidèle à elle-même, sa voix resta calme

-Yi Jung, bien que j'apprécie énormément de passer du temps avec toi, je ne veux plus que tu fasses ça ! J'ai déjà une mauvaise réputation au sein de mes collègues, je voudrais à tout prix éviter de leur offrir d'autres sujets de raillerie. Expliqua Ga Eul.

-S'il te plait, reste. Ca fait tellement longtemps ! Et puis, arrête de t'inquiéter pour tes collègues parce que quoi tu dises, le F4 ne restera pas indifférent à ça. Ils n'ont pas fait que t'insulter, ils nous insultent aussi et selon le code de Jun Pyo cet acte est hautement punissable. Expliqua Yi Jung, amusé de reprendre une vieille règle enfantine de Jun Pyo.

-Quoi ? Tu vas leur mettre un carton rouge à tous ? Se moqua Ga Eul.

-Non, on fera pire que de mettre un carton rouge. Ils vont savoir ce que ça signifie d'avoir le F4 en grippe. Ria Yi Jung, excité à l'idée de martyriser les collègues de celle qu'il considérait comme son âme sœur.

-Et ça t'amuse en plus. Jan Di n'a pas tort quand elle dit que vous êtes que des gosses. Sourit-elle. Ga Eul et Yi Jung passèrent tout l'après-midi ensemble profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Ga Eul entrainait Yi Jung dans son monde, le laissant à peine respirer. Puis, aux alentour de cinq heures et demi, Yi Jung raccompagna l'enseignante près de l'école, sachant que son appartement ne devait pas se situer très loin. Puis, il partit, au volant de sa superbe voiture de sport jaune, à la plage rejoindre le reste du quatuor. Entouré de Ji Hoo et de Woo Bin, Yi Jung s'approcha du couple, espérant interrompre la demande en mariage de leur meilleur ami, juste pour le plaisir de le faire enrager.

-Je suis contre cette demande en mariage ! Dit Ji Hoo un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres. Les deux amoureux se tournèrent vers l'origine de la perturbation avec synchronisation.

- Moi, aussi, j'objecte ! Renchérit Yi Jung.

- Moi aussi, compléta Woo Bin. Vous deux ! Ca ne se passera pas si facilement, sans notre accord ! Termina le Gangster. Jun Pyo pouffa de rire avant de se lever, il glissa son bras sur les épaules de Jan Di qui rigolait de la blague de ses trois amis. Puis, tous les cinq se tournèrent vers la mer pour observer le coucher de soleil, souriant, heureux d'être enfin tous réunis pour de belles et longues années.

Yi Jung en profita pour demander.

-Ca vous dit de rompre avec le passé par un beau coup de maitre, digne du F4 ?

-En quoi ça consiste ? Demanda Ji Hoo.

- A terrifier les collègues de travail de Ga Eul !

- Pourquoi ? Je pensais cette histoire réglée depuis mars ? S'interrogea Jan Di.

- Et bien, tu connais Ga Eul, toujours à faire attention aux autres. Elle n'a pas voulu vous inquiéter. Mais bon, j'ai découvert ce midi qu'en dehors du nom de Ga Eul, celui du F4 était aussi trainé dans la boue. Expliqua Yi Jung.

-Mais pourquoi n'en a-t-elle pas parlé ?! S'énerva un peu Woo Bin.

-Elle avait peur que la situation empire encore plus. A ce qui parait, c'est ce qui c'est passé après ton intervention. Expliqua le potier.

-Outre le fait que Ga Eul est notre amie à tous, je ne supporte pas de voir mon nom trainer dans la boue. Alors oui, Yi Jung, tu peux compter sur moi, fit Jun Pyo.

-Sur moi aussi ! S'enthousiasma Woo Bin.

-Contrairement à d'habitude, j'approuve votre décision mais je refuse d'être un membre actif de cette vendetta à moins qu'il y ait pas d'autre solution. Répliqua Ji Hoo un petit sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

-Et bien, j'approuve mais seulement au nom de Ga Eul. Dit Jan Di un brin de malice dans les yeux.

-Quoi ? Tu t'en fous que le F4 soit aussi mal vu ? S'exclama Jun Pyo se tournant vers sa fiancée.

- Mm, disons que c'est ma revanche sur les cartons rouges que tu m'as donnés. Le charia Jan Di puis elle partit en courant loin de Jun Pyo qui s'empressa de la poursuivre. En quelques enjambées, il réussi à la rattraper et tous deux tombèrent à la renverse dans le sable, Jun Pyo surplombant Jan Di qui vira au rouge écrevisse. Bien que pas tout à fait à l'aise, Jun Pyo sourit du mal l'aise de sa fiancée puis se pencha doucement vers elle.

-Dit que tu t'excuses, chuchota Jun Pyo. Ou, tu connaitras le courroux du Grand et magnifique Gu Jun Pyo.

-Depuis quand la victime s'excuse des crimes de son bourreau ?

-Tant pis ! Tu l'auras voulu. Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, Jun Pyo se pencha, s'appuyant légèrement sur la jeune femme, qui retrouva rapidement sa belle couleur cramoisie. Jun Pyo attrapa les lèvres de Jan Di pour un long baiser plein d'amour et de désir contenu, auquel la jeune femme répondit pour la première fois. Le trio de garçons éclata de rire, heureux de retrouver le couple se disputant comme à leurs débuts. Ils attendirent quelques minutes de voir la suite, mais comme le couple semblait avoir occulté leur dispute pour laisser parler leur amour, le F4 décida de rentrer.

- L'un de vous deux sais me ramener ? demanda Ji Hoo.

- Mm, je te propose l'inverse. Tu me ramènes. Je commence doucement à ressentir les effets du décalage et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir conduire dans mon état. Expliqua Yi Jung. Ji Hoo accepta et prit les clés que lui lança le potier.

- Tu ne devais pas aller voir Ga Eul ? demanda le musicien.

- C'est déjà fait. On a passé l'après-midi ensemble.

- Et ?

- Quoi ? Il y a rien à dire de plus, nia Yi Jung.

- Crétin, comptes-tu oui ou non répondre aux sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour toi ?

- Oh ça, on a parlé, c'est réglé. Fit Yi Jung parfaitement conscient de faire tourner en bourrique son ami.

- Tu pourrais répondre à mes questions plus clairement, s'il te plait ? Demanda Ji Hoo.

-Non. Trop fatigué, répliqua le potier, puis il fit semblant de s'endormir contre la vitre de sa voiture.

-Pff, abruti. Enfin, j'espère pour vous que vous serez heureux.

-Toi aussi, tu trouveras quelqu'un, murmura Yi Jung avant de réellement s'endormir. Ji Hoo alluma la radio cherchant une fréquence de musique classique et suivit de Woo Bin. Il songea à ce que venait de lui dire son ami. Aimer quelqu'un d'autre, depuis le temps qu'il était convaincu de faire fuir les gens qu'il aimait. Seul Jun Pyo, Woo Bin et Yi Jung avaient toujours été présents, mais toutes les femmes de sa vie avait fuit dans les bras d'un autre. Il avait souvent cru que Jun Pyo ou Jan Di craquerait sous la pression, lui permettant ainsi de révéler ses sentiments véritables à la jeune femme. Plus d'une fois, Jun Pyo était venu le voir, lui avouant que s'il devait un jour laisser Jan Di à quelqu'un, ce serait à lui. Même alors que ce dernier avait perdu la mémoire, il n'avait pu tenter sa chance ou même confirmer ou nier les affirmations de son ami. Jae Kyung avait surement raison, ils manquaient de volonté. Il eut un frisson de panique quand il réalisa que si Woo Bin trouvait enfin quelqu'un, il allait se trouver seul, parce que, malgré les semblants de réponse de Yi Jung, Ji Hoo savait que celui-ci était trop euphorique pour quelqu'un qui venait au choix de perdre l'amour de sa vie – pour la seconde fois – ou de repousser les sentiments d'une fille un peu trop naïve. Ji Hoo pouvait dire sans se tromper que jamais Yi Jung ne blessait ouvertement une femme. Il était peut-être odieux, voire le plus grand salopard que la terre a porté, Ji Hoo pouvait compter sur une seule main le nombre de femmes qui avaient pleuré Yi Jung. La première était sa mère, la seconde Eun Jae et la dernière Ga Eul. Et encore parfois, Ji Hoo ne se demandait pas si Ga Eul avait pleuré pour lui et non, à cause de lui. Ji Hoo était heureux pour Jan Di d'avoir une amie aussi douce que Ga Eul, cette fille avait un don pour rendre le plus irrité des tigres aussi serein et doux qu'un agneau. Même Jun Pyo ne pouvait résister au don de la jeune femme. Il savait aussi qu'il arrivait parfois à ses trois amis de chercher la compagnie de Ga Eul juste pour avoir l'illusion durant quelques minutes que le monde est beau et que tout ira pour le mieux, ou tout simplement pour trouver la paix intérieur. Lui-même l'avait fait plusieurs fois quand la douleur dans son cœur devenait trop insupportable. Il savait aussi que c'était la jeune femme qui avait convaincu Jun Pyo d'aller retrouver Jan Di quand celle-ci était partie rejoindre sa famille au bord de la mer. Arrivé chez Yi Jung, il attendit deux minutes que Woo Bin arrive et à eux deux, ils allèrent mettre le potier dans son lit. La tâche ne fut pas facile. Yi Jung semblait dans une phase de sommeil profond et dans ses moments là, il était impossible de réveiller le jeune homme – c'était tout juste s'il aurait entendu une bombe H exploser à coté de lui. Les deux autres durent plus d'une fois retenir leurs fous rires et resserrer leur prise à cause des barbarismes que laissait échapper Yi Jung. Plus d'une fois, Woo Bin et Ji Hoo entendirent le garçon marmonner le prénom de Ga Eul. Les deux amis se promirent d'utiliser ces informations dès la première occasion. Woo Bin déposa Ji Hoo chez lui puis rentra chez lui.

Après le départ de tout le monde, Jan Di et Jun Pyo restèrent encore un peu assis dans le sable, Jan Di contre le torse de son amoureux, à observer le soleil se coucher.

-Ma réponse est oui, je veux t'épouser, Gu Jun Pyo.

-Hein ? S'étonna le leader.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te répondre tantôt, alors je le fais maintenant. Expliqua Jan Di. Pour toute réponse, Jun Pyo tourna délicatement le visage de sa fiancée vers lui et l'embrassa.

-Merci de me rendre le plus heureux des hommes. Dit-il en resserrant son étreinte puis, comme la nuit venait de tomber, il se leva et aida la jeune femme à faire de même. Arrivés en haut des dunes, Jan Di fut surprise de voir que toutes les tentes, ainsi que le bus avait disparu. Ignorant le trouble de la jeune femme, Jun Pyo continua à se diriger vers son hélicoptère. Il aida Jan Di – toujours dans un état second – puis grimpa dans l'appareil.

-Chez moi, indiqua le leader. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'appareil décollait et vingt minutes plus tard, le couple arrivait sur l'aire d'atterrissage de la maison.

-Viens, il y a une connaissance commune qui voudrait te voir. Expliqua Jun Pyo un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Malgré son étonnement et sa lassitude, Jan Di suivit le jeune PDG sans rien dire. Elle souleva juste les yeux quand elle grimpa dans la voiturette afin de marquer son exaspération face à tant de richesses. Jun Pyo guida Jan Di à travers des pièces que la jeune femme n'avait jamais vues. Arrivée à destination, Jan Di se figea sur le seuil. Elle venait d'apercevoir la mère de Jun Pyo et elle décida qu'elle n'était pas vraiment prête à entendre les reproches que pourrait lui faire cette femme.

- Gu Jun Pyo, quel plaisir de te revoir, mon garçon. Comment vas-tu ? Demanda un homme que Jan Di n'avait pas vu.

- Bonjour, père. Dit-il en faisait une légère courbette. J'ai quelqu'un d'important à te présenter, ajouta-t-il, en se tournant la main tendue vers Jan Di. La mère de Jun Pyo se tendit sur le divan, surprise de revoir la jeune femme. Jan Di s'avança doucement sachant que Mrs Khan ne ferait rien devant son fils. Puis, voyant enfin l'homme qui avait parlé, Jan Di sursauta

- Vous ? Mais…mais vous étiez dans le coma. Balbutia-t-elle.

- Tu la connais ? Interrogea Mrs Khan.

- Ah ! Jan Di ! Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer enfin. Mr Jing m'a dit que c'était vous qui veniez chaque jour me voir durant mon sommeil. Expliqua le vieil homme.

- Jan Di, voici mon père. Il est sorti du coma, lundi dernier et depuis, il souhaitait te voir. Expliqua Jun Pyo. La mère de Jun Pyo se tourna vers son époux, ignorant délibérément son fils qui tenait fermement la main de Jan Di.

-Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur. Salua Jan Di.

-Elle est aussi ma fiancée ! Rajouta Jun Pyo. Sa mère se tourna vers lui, le fusillant du regard, tandis que Jan Di lui brisait les doigts, furieuse de son attitude. Jun Pyo lança un regard de défit à sa mère, tandis que son père souriait, tout en félicitant le jeune couple.

-Ah, mon fils. Tu as vraiment très bon gout. Cette jeune femme est parfaite ! Sa femme et son fils le regardèrent légèrement surpris puis Jun Pyo se détendit et sourit, heureux d'avoir l'appui de son père. Le patriarche de la famille se pencha pour attraper la petite cloche et la fit retentir. Directement après une servante arriva, s'inclina et attendit l'ordre.

-Allez me faire chercher ma fille et préparez un repas de fête pour cinq. Nous avons quelque chose d'important à fêter. Ordonna Mr Gu.

- Bon Hyung ? S'indigna sa femme. Ce n'est pas bon pour ton cœur.

-Mon fils vient de rentrer en Corée et de se fiancer. Mon cœur pourra résister à une petite soirée de réjouissances. Contra le père. Peu après, on leur annonça que le repas était prêt. A ce moment-là, Jun Hee entra dans la pièce et enlaça directement Jan Di, heureuse de la revoir après si longtemps.

-Jan Di, comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien merci. Sourit la jeune étudiante. Tout le monde s'installa autour de la table, Bon Hyung encadrant ses deux enfants. Il fit servir le champagne et se leva.

-Je lève mon verre pour Jan Di et Jun Pyo, qu'ils puissent vivre heureux pour toujours. A Jan Di et Jun Pyo !

-A Jan Di et Jun Pyo ! Reprirent en cœur les autres. Le reste du dîner se passa dans une ambiance conviviale. Bon Hyung et Jun Hee interrogeaient continuellement la jeune fille qui tentait de répondre le mieux possible aux questions. Ce n'est que tard dans la soirée que le repas se finit. Bon Hyung exigea que Jan Di resta dormir, jugeant indécent d'aller réveiller les parents de la jeune fille si tard. Jun Pyo eut un petit sourire malicieux quand il tendit le pyjama rayé dans lequel avait déjà dormi la jeune femme quand elle était venue ici. Et pour la première depuis longtemps, Jan Di et Jun Pyo se sentirent légers et heureux, sachant que la vie leur souriait enfin. Ce soir là, Ga Eul ainsi que Ji Hoo eurent un peu de mal à s'endormir. La première parce qu'elle était trop heureuse, le second parce que son cœur lui faisait trop mal. Woo Bin fut le dernier à se coucher, passant la soirée dans un de ses club à profiter – comme à son habitude – de la gente féminine.

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Ça vaut la peine de faire une suite ou j'arrête là le massacre ?**

**Comme dit plus haut le passage ou Yi Jung revient et la demande en mariage de Jun Pyo sont les même que dans la série c'est normal ^^. J'ignore quand j'aurais le temps de poster la suite mais je vous promets un chapitre aussi long voir plus que celui-ci. ^^ **

**Bisous à tous.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blabla de l'auteur :**** Coucou, vous avez de la chance : le suivant arrive rapidement. Par contre, comme j'ai réalisé que mon premier chapitre contenait plein de fautes que Word avait laissé passer (c'est une véritable passoire, ce truc, quand j'y pense. Ils devraient faire un programme de correction pour débutant et un autre pour les experts en orthographe ^^) Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai décidé de faire appel à une beta et que je ferais corriger aussi bien le premier chapitre que celui-ci, donc s'il y a quelqu'un de volontaire, n'hésitez pas ^^ [Note de la bêta : trop tard, je suis là p]. Sinon, je ne vous promets pas d'être aussi rapide la prochaine fois et comme je n'ai pas vraiment de but précis pour cette histoire, j'ignore combien de chapitres il y aura et quand je la finirais. **

**Disclamer :** **Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à la chaine KBS2 et aux traducteurs. Je ne fais que tortu… m'amuser avec les personnages ^^ (Seol Gong Chan est le prénom du héros dans My Girl mais ce n'est pas du tout lui. Enfin, vous allez voir. Je tiens tout de même à préciser – si vous avez vu la série – que, même si dans ma fic, il n'a pas un beau rôle, je l'apprécie quand même. C'est juste que je ne suis pas douée pour trouver des prénoms d'origine asiatique qui ne sonne pas trop commun alors je pioche dans les séries les prénoms des acteurs ou des perso)**

**Précédemment dans Boys over Flowers nouvelle fin : ****Jun Pyo et Yi Jung sont revenus de leur long voyage, Jan Di a accepté d'épouser Jun Pyo. Ga Eul et Yi Jung semble plus ou moins ensemble et les deux amis célibataires pensent à leur avenir, seul, loin du pays de la guimauve^^. Dans ce chapitre, un méchant pas beau débarque pour foutre un peu le bazar, tandis que les six amis profitent du weekend pour faire la fête. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

Quand Jan Di se réveilla, le lendemain, elle mit un peu de temps avant de comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Gu Jun Pyo était bien revenu et lui avait fait sa demande en mariage. Jan Di cacha son sourire dans sa couette et se rallongea dans son lit. Le bonheur la submergea. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi sereine et en paix avec elle-même. Trois coups frappés à sa porte la sortirent de ses pensées. Fronçant les sourcils, Jan Di se redressa. Depuis quand Jun Pyo frappait-il aux portes avant d'entrer ? Doucement, la porte s'ouvrit et Jan Di put apercevoir Jun Hee.

-Oh, entre Gu Jun Hee. Je pensais que c'était Jun Pyo. Accueillit Jan Di.

- Il n'y a pas de risques qu'il nous dérange avant un bon moment. Il dort comme une marmotte et comme ma mère est absente, les domestiques ne vont pas prendre le risque de le réveiller. Sourit Jun Hee.

-Je vois. Tu as déjà déjeuné ? Demanda Jan Di.

-Oui, mais je suis sure que mon père sera ravi de discuter avec toi. Depuis son réveil, il te réclame. Raconta-t-elle. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis ici. Je me suis dit que ça ne ferait pas très bon genre que tu débarques à l'hôpital avec la même tenue deux fois de suite, alors je t'apporte ceci. Montra Jun Hee en lui montrant une housse de protection qui pendait à son bras.

-Oh, il ne fallait pas ! Je serais passée chez moi avant d'aller à l'hôpital. Expliqua une Jan Di rougissante.

-J'ignore à quelle heure tu commences habituellement mais il est déjà sept heures et demi. Indiqua la grande sœur de Jun Pyo. Jan se tourna vers le réveil et bondit sur ses pieds en réalisant l'heure.

-Oh mon dieu ! Je suis en retard, je dois être à huit heures moins dix à l'hôpital pour commencer mon service. Paniqua Jan Di.

-Et bien, enfile vite ceci. Je demande aux domestiques de te faire un repas rapide et viens nous rejoindre dans la salle-à-manger. Tu veux que je réveille Jun Pyo ? Jan Di n'entendit pas la dernière question de Jun Hee car elle avait déjà filé sous la douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jan Di débarqua dans la salle à manger et salua les deux adultes, tout en s'excusant de son attitude un peu grossière mais elle était en retard. Elle attrapa un fruit au hasard dans la corbeille à fruits et disparut aussitôt. Au moment où elle passa la porte d'entrer, un domestique lui tendit son sac et ses affaires propres. Et, elle sauta dans la voiture.

-Et bien, je suppose que Jun Pyo ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec une fiancée pareille. Se moqua le père du jeune homme.

-Non, en effet, j'espère qu'elle aura un peu plus temps la prochaine fois. C'est une enfant adorable. Expliqua sa fille.

-Je sais, Jun Hee, je sais. Fit le père en retournant derrière son journal. Mm, tu penses que ton frère va bientôt se lever ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il va peut-être faire la grasse matinée. Il semblait un peu endormi hier soir.

-Je n'ai pas remarqué. Fit le père.

-C'est parce que tu n'es pas encore habitué à voir Jan Di, Jun Pyo et Mère dans même pièce. Sourit sa fille avant de partir travailler. Bon Hyung resta encore quelques minutes dans la salle à manger à lire son journal puis monta voir si son fils dormait toujours. Il toqua à la porte et entra dans la suite.

-Mm, sortez Mère ! Grogna le garçon, encore endormi.

-Et bien, je vois que tu n'as toujours pas su arranger la situation entre vous deux. Sourit son père avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Jun Pyo se redressa en sursaut et regarda son père, un peu choqué de le trouver là, puis se recoucha en grognant.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Bientôt huit heures et demie. Répondit son père. Ça te dérange si je reste ici ? Toutes les femmes de cette maison semblent préférer leur travail à notre compagnie et je me sens un peu seul. Demanda Bon Hyung. Pour toute réponse, il reçut un grognement de Jun Pyo qui avait remonté la couette sur sa tête et s'était rendormi. Prenant ça pour un oui, Bon Hyung sourit attendri par l'attitude toujours aussi enfantine de son fils le matin. Puis, il fit le tour de la pièce, observant les photos de Jun Pyo entouré de ses amis ou seul avec Jan Di. Il en trouva une particulièrement superbe où l'on pouvait voir le couple avec leur amis, discutant. Malgré le bonheur apparent de ses jeunes adultes, il semblait que Jan Di et Jun Pyo souffraient, mais Bon Hyung n'en était pas sûr. En voyant ses photos, il regretta de ne pas connaitre aussi bien son enfant qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il s'en voulait aussi d'avoir laissé le temps filer si vite, l'empêchant de réaliser toutes les promesses qu'il avait faites à son fils quand celui-ci n'était encore qu'un enfant souriant et insouciant. Puis le malade prit un livre au hasard dans la bibliothèque, s'installa dans le canapé et lut en attendant le réveil de son fils.

Ga Eul aimait se promener dans le parc de l'école Shinhwa. Elle avait la sensation de se ressourcer, de laisser filer tous ses problèmes et les sentiments négatifs qui l'habitaient parfois quand la pression de l'école devenait trop forte. C'était devenu une habitude depuis peu. Tous les vendredis Ga Eul allait se promener durant sa pose de dix heures. Elle avait choisi ce jour-là car elle savait que Woo Bin sortait jusque tard dans la nuit, le jeudi, et n'apparaissait jamais avant midi dans l'enceinte de l'université. Elle savait aussi que Jan Di et Ji Hoo était généralement en cours durant ses balades donc il y avait aucun risque pour elle d'être dérangée par qui que ce soit les vendredis à dix heures du matin. Sauf que depuis quelques semaines, un jeune étudiant de son âge l'avait repéré et il avait enfin décidé de se faire connaitre auprès de la jeune fille. Ga Eul sortit subitement de ses pensées quand un gobelet entra dans son champ de vision. Surprise, la jeune enseignante releva la tête vers l'inconnu.

-Bonjour, je me présente Seol Gong Chan. Se présenta le jeune homme. Ça fait plusieurs semaines que je vous vois dans le coin et…

-Je suis désolée mais je dois retourner en classe. S'excusa Ga Eul en se levant et courant vers la section des maternelles.

-Attendez ! Cria l'étudiant. Vous ne m'avez pas dit comment vous vous appelez, finit-il pour lui-même. Déçu et frustré, Gong Chan jeta le café par terre.

Ga Eul entra dans l'école et alla rechercher ses élèves qui jouaient dans la cour de récréation. Durant les deux heures suivantes, elle expliqua l'art délicat de l'écriture, leur enseignant différents mots et phrases. Vers midi, Yi Jung vint voir Ga Eul. Il ignorait si elle avait le temps pour un vrai repas dans un restaurant, mais il avait envie de la voir. En Suède, il avait rapidement réalisé qu'elle allait lui manquer plus que ses trois amis. Maintenant qu'il était de retour, il avait bien l'intention de passer le plus de temps possible avec elle. Et tant pis, si cela signifiait qu'il devait manger une salade ou un sandwich sur un banc. Il toqua donc à la porte afin de signaler sa présence, souriant de la réaction de certains enfants qui avaient sursauté, mais il fut encore plus touché par le ravissant sourire que lui offrit Ga Eul quand elle leva la tête vers lui.

-Tu as fini ? Demanda Yi Jung.

-Oui. Les enfants, vous pouvez y aller. Congédia Ga Eul. Ces derniers ne se firent pas prier et coururent vers la cantine en parlant du beau fiancé de leur maitresse. Et tu as de la chance, j'ai fini pour aujourd'hui. Ils ont atelier théâtre cet après-midi. Sourit Ga Eul en prenant ses affaires.

-Donc je peux t'inviter pour un vrai rendez-vous ? Sourit Yi Jung.

-Oui, je suis toute à toi. Dit-elle avant de poser ses mains sur sa bouche, gênée de son audace et de l'interprétation que pourrait en faire Yi Jung. Malgré le fait qu'il fut un peu surpris par Ga Eul, Yi Jung décida de ne pas y faire attention. Il savait que la jeune femme était trop pure pour vouloir dire autre chose que qu'ils avaient le temps pour discuter de leur avenir et de leurs rêves.

Yi Jung avait invité Ga Eul dans un petit restaurant d'apparence modeste mais qui cachait un des meilleurs chefs coréens. Il demanda une table pour deux dans un endroit intime. Durant tout le repas, il laissa Ga Eul lui raconter sa vie depuis quatre ans, répondant parfois à ses questions mais toujours un peu dans la lune, il semblait subjuguer par la jeune femme au grand drame des serveuses

-Yi Jung ! Tu pourrais le dire si je t'ennuie. Bouda Ga Eul à la fin du repas;

- Tu ne m'ennuies pas, Ga Eul, mais je pense à quelque chose qui me tracasse un peu. Menti Yi Jung.

-Oh ! Tu veux en parler ? Proposa l'enseignante.

-Je ne préfère pas. Je ne veux pas que mes problèmes te fassent souffrir.

-C'est quand tu es triste que je souffre le plus. Répliqua la jeune fille. Yi Jung sourit et l'observa avec tendresse. Toutes les serveuses qui passaient leur temps à l'épier, soupirèrent, charmées par l'attitude du garçon. Ga Eul baissa la tête afin de cacher ses rougeurs.

-Arrêt de faire ça, c'est déloyal. Bouda Ga Eul, joueuse.

-Ah bon ?

-Oh. Ne fait pas comme si tu ignorais que tu envoute toute les filles du resto avec ton attitude de tombeur. Voulut se fâcher Ga Eul, mais son sourire la trahit. Yi Jung éclata de rire et lui attrapa la main.

-Tant que ça marche sur toi. Les autres m'importent peu.

-Tu te ramollis ! Se moqua Ga Eul. On dirait presque Jun Pyo.

-Oh non, ne me compare plus jamais à lui ! Ria Yi Jung.

- Ca dépend. Qu'as-tu prévu pour cette après-midi ? Demanda Ga Eul.

-Comme j'ignorais que tu avais congé cet après-midi, je n'ai rien prévu pour nous deux. S'excusa Yi Jung.

-Et seul, que voulais-tu faire ?

-Terminer de ranger mes affaires. Si tu veux, tu peux toujours m'aider. On ira se balader après. Ga Eul accepta et tous deux allèrent donc au studio de Yi Jung.

- Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu m'expliques. Je pensais que tu avais des domestiques pour ranger tes affaires. S'interrogea Ga Eul une fois à l'intérieur du studio.

-En effet, mais ils ont ordre de ne pas toucher à certaines choses auxquelles je tiens particulièrement.

-On commence par quoi ? Demanda la jeune fille pour cacher son embarras face au regarde de braise de Yi Jung.

-Les cartons là-bas, ce sont des vases que tu peux disposer un peu partout dans la pièce. Montra le garçon avant de prendre un autre carton et de se diriger vers sa chambre et le living-room.

Ga Eul sortit toutes les pièces de la collection de Yi Jung jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur le puzzle en terre cuite que lui avait offert Eun Jae pour son anniversaire. Ga Eul l'observa quelques instants dans sa main avant de le poser avec les autres œuvres. Une fois les deux cartons vides, elle entreprit de choisir les endroits où les vases seraient le plus à leur avantage, n'hésitant pas à les déplacer plusieurs fois, mais il restait toujours le puzzle. Chaque fois que Ga Eul passait devant, une pointe de culpabilité lui pinçait le cœur. Elle savait son attitude immature mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'il reparte pour cette femme. Au bout d'un moment, elle se trouva sans excuse pour ignorer le cadeau et dut prendre une décision. Ga Eul prit l'objet en main et l'observa avec attention. Yi Jung entra dans la pièce un peu surpris par le silence de la jeune femme, mais surtout parce qu'il en avait marre de ranger ses affaires sans savoir ce que faisait Ga Eul. C'était la première fois qu'il laissait une fille pénétrer dans son intimité et il devait s'avouer que ça l'inquiétait un peu. Il observa longuement la jeune femme avant de réaliser qu'elle tenait le cadeau de Eun Jae en main. Il tenta de comprendre l'expression de Ga Eul, mais en fut bien incapable. Il ne savait pas si elle était triste, jalouse ou, tout simplement, indécise. Puis Ga Eul s'avança vers la grande baie vitrée de son coin poterie et posa l'œuvre d'Eun Jae sur la table où étaient disposés plusieurs vases qui prenaient la poussière. L'enseignante se recula tout en regardant le cadeau puis sourit fière d'elle. Yi Jung retint un fou rire et entra dans la pièce.

-Tu as fini ? Demanda ce dernier, toujours en souriant.

-Mmh oui, tu en penses quoi ? Demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète. Yi Jung observa la pièce dans son ensemble et fut heureux. Ga Eul avait un véritable don pour savoir ce qui lui plairait et savoir lire en lui. En effet, la jeune fille avait réussi à aménager l'espace de telle manière que ce qu'on repère du premier regard soient les plus belles œuvres de Yi Jung, celles dont il se sentait le plus fier, puis elle avait placé les autres en fonction de leur importance aux yeux du potier. Sa première création qu'il avait exposée, celle qui avait fait de lui le plus jeune prodige acclamé par l'UNESCO...

-C'est super. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux moi-même. Tu veux venir m'aider ? J'ai encore plein de photos et de cadres à fixer et j'aurais besoin d'une paire de bras supplémentaire pour ça. S'exclama Yi Jung.

-D'accord mais C'est toi qui tient le clou et frappe avec le marteau. Sourit Ga Eul.

-T'en fais pas, il n'y a pas de clous à mettre. La rassura le potier. Mais, avant d'y retourner, je prendrais bien un peu de thé, tu en veux ? Dit-il en se tournant vers la cuisine. Ga Eul fit un signe de tête et s'approcha de lui. Elle l'aida à préparer une petite collation et ils discutèrent sans faire attention au temps. Ils rangèrent la vaisselle sale puis retournèrent dans la chambre du Potier. Ga Eul observait les œuvres puis conseillait Yi Jung sur leur emplacement. Elle en arriva rapidement aux cadres remplis de photos de lui et ses amis ou de ses conquêtes.

-Je suppose que ça va près de ton lit ? Nargua Ga Eul en lui montrant un cadre où n'était exposées que des filles.

-Jalouse de ne pas être dessus ? Demanda Yi Jung.

-J'ignore même la signification de ce mot. Répliqua la jeune femme en lui tirant la langue, puis elle se tourna vers le carton pour choisir un autre cadre. Cette fois-ci, elle tomba sur celui qu'elle lui avait offert quatre ans avant son départ pour la Suède.

-Celui-là, tu peux le mettre sur ma table de nuit ! Fit Yi Jung en indiquant l'emplacement du doigt. Ga Eul tenta de cacher son sourire mais le bonheur qu'elle ressentait se voyait dans chaque particule de son corps. Yi Jung attrapa l'autre cadre et voulut le jeter mais Ga Eul l'en empêcha.

-Non, ne fait pas ça. Il est si joli.

-Oui mais il te rend triste et puis il est peut-être temps que je vive dans le présent, non ?

-Jeter ton passé ne te fera pas vivre mieux ton présent. Et puis moi, je l'aime bien. Ca fait partie de toi et de notre histoire. Ga Eul lui prit le cadre des mains et tourna sur elle-même, cherchant un endroit où le mettre. Elle le posa sur un meuble où se trouvait déjà pas mal de bibelots. Yi Jung crut au départ qu'elle tentait de le cacher mais quand Ga Eul s'écarta du meuble pour observer l'ensemble, le tableau était la première chose que l'on voyait. Le seul défaut était qu'on ne voyait pas le visage des personnes photographiées, il fallait s'approcher et à ce moment là, il disparaissait derrière les bibelots et on n'y faisait plus attention.

- Bel endroit. Sourit Yi Jung. Je pense qu'on a fini. Tu veux faire une balade ?

-Pourquoi pas !

Il était onze heures passées quand Woo Bin émergea du pays des rêves. Il regarda s'il avait un message sur son gsm [NB: téléphone portable] puis sortit de son lit et se dirigea au radar vers la salle de bain. Afin de bien se réveiller et soulager son dos de quelques courbatures, il prit une longue douche bien chaude au jet massant. Il s'essuya puis mit la serviette autour de sa taille et alla choisir sa tenue dans son dressing. En véritable bourreau des cœurs, Woo Bin prenait un soin particulier à sa toilette matinale. Il était donc presque treize heures quand il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

-Quel est le programme ? Demanda-t-il à son homme de main.

-Vous avez cours à quatorze heures, puis vous êtes attendus vers dix-sept heures dans l'une de vos entreprises au nord d'Anyang et pour finir, vous soupez avec votre père au Gagnaire.

-Bien, arrangez-vous pour que le resto ne dure pas trop longtemps. Ordonna Woo Bin puis il sortit son gsm et envoya une invitation aux trois autres garçons pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous au Loung F4. L'homme s'inclina et sortit de la salle. Woo Bin avait pour habitude les lendemains de nuit blanche de boire énormément de jus de fruits, tout en grignotant un ou deux toasts au beurre. Son cuisinier, ayant l'habitude de son client avait finit par ne faire que ça le vendredi midi. Le gangster sortit une fois son repas fini et partit en cour d'anglais. Arrivé à l'université, il soupira et se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux brosser [NB: sécher] son cour. De toute façon, il était déjà bilingue depuis l'âge de huit ans, et puis, c'était moins drôle sans Ji Hoo pour poser des questions hyper embarrassantes sur un ton de Je-Sais-Tout ou sans Yi Jung et Jun Pyo pour faire les pitres quand le prof avait le dos tourné. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si sa prof d'anglais ne lui mangeait pas dans la main. Sa décision fut prise quand il reçut un message de Jun Pyo qui refusait l'invitation car il mangeait chez ses futurs beaux-parents et qu'il ne voulait pas leur fausser compagnie trop tôt. Déçu, il sortit de sa voiture et alla en cour. La journée était pourrie, autant qu'elle le soit jusqu'au bout. Arrivé en classe, il s'installa dans le fond et attendit que la pièce se remplisse. Il réalisa que la première chose que faisait son professeur en entrant, c'était de scanner la salle afin de voir s'il était présent. Rassurée, elle bombait la poitrine et rentrait son ventre tout essayant de se grandir. Woo Bin sourit de son attitude peu professionnelle et fit semblant de se concentrer sur son livre. Déçue, la prof posa ses affaires un peu trop brusquement sur la table et rappela tout le monde à l'ordre. Une fois le silence obtenu, elle réclama les préparations et commença son cour. Au bout de dix minutes, Woo Bin manqua de s'effondrer d'ennui sur sa table et décida que le seul moyen de faire passer le temps était de discuter avec sa conquête du moment. Il ne fut dérangé qu'une seule fois mais il fit comprendre à la pauvre enseignante de ne plus l'interroger - avant de tout de même répondre à sa question dans un anglais parfait. Refroidie et surtout surprise, l'enseignante mit quelques secondes avant de se reconnecter avec la réalité. A la pause de trois heures, Woo Bin quitta le bâtiment et décida d'aller se balader dans le centre de Séoul. Il aurait peut-être la chance de rencontrer une jolie femme et de passer un peu de temps avec elle avant de partir pour son rendez-vous. Il croisa Yi Jung et Ga Eul qui profitaient aussi de la belle après-midi.

-Hé Salut !

-Woo Bin Sendai ! Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Ga Eul resplendissante.

-Super, quoi que je m'ennuie un peu, ça vous dérange si je reste ? Ou vous nous faites un remake de Jun Pyo et Jan Di ? Demanda le gangster qui en profita pour lancer un regard moqueur au potier.

-Non, bien sur que tu peux rester. On allait justement chercher une glace là-bas. Indiqua Ga Eul.

-Elle prétend que ce sont les meilleurs de la ville. Charia Yi Jung.

-Et bien, allons voir ça. Sourit Woo Bin et le trio se dirigea vers le glacier qui semblait plein.

-Mm, je doute qu'on puisse s'asseoir, ton glacier semble envahi par tous les étudiants de la ville. Fit Yi Jung en scannant la terrasse et la salle des commandes.

-C'est pas grave, on peut toujours aller manger dans un coin sympa dans le parc.

-Toujours à voir le bon coté des choses. Sourit le potier. Comme la file semblait interminable et que la patience n'était pas le fort des deux garçons, Woo Bin et Yi Jung exécutèrent un de leur tour habituel pour ne plus faire de file.

-Hé Woo Bin, regarde là-bas ! On dirait Gu Jun Pyo ! S'exclama bien fort Yi Jung en indiquant un endroit au hasard. Directement, la plus part des filles se retournèrent et, reconnaissant les deux garçons, se jetèrent sur eux. Rapide, Woo Bin attrapa Ga Eul pour la mettre entre eux deux et éviter qu'elle se retrouve poussée hors du commerce à cause de la mêlé. Yi Jung lui prit la main et lui fit un clin d'œil amusé. Les garçons tentèrent de récupérer leurs copines, jaloux et furieux de leur attitude, tandis que les serveurs et le reste du personnel essayaient de repousser la cohue vers le fond ou vers l'extérieur du glacier. Comme les deux garçons semblaient les ignorer, continuant à badiner sur un sujet futile, les filles, lasses, abandonnèrent leur harcèlement et le calme revient dans la boutique.

-Laissez nous vous offrir votre commande, afin de nous faire pardonner du dérangement causé. Supplia presque le gérant de l'office.

-C'est nous qui nous excusons. S'inclina Ga Eul terriblement mal à l'aise, meurtrissant les côtes de Yi Jung pour que celui-ci arrange la situation.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Nous désirons: une première glace chocolat-spéculoos, une autre…

-Menthe fraise. Chuchota Woo Bin à l'oreille du potier.

-Menthe fraise, répéta Yi Jung. Et une dernière au … Il se tourna vers Ga Eul qui lui tournait le dos observant les différentes coupes proposées.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de choisir, fit-elle, un peu froidement.

-Oh mais prenez votre temps, il n'y a pas de soucis. Dit le gérant précipitamment en s'inclinant devant Ga Eul qui massacra les garçons du regard, tellement elle se sentait embarrassée.

-Oulà, elle ne semble pas ravie ! Se moqua Woo Bin.

-Je sais me faire pardonner. N'oublie pas qui détient le record de conquêtes. Nargua Yi Jung.

-Plus pour longtemps, mon frère.

-Ca n'a plus beaucoup d'importance. De toute façon, je conserverai toujours le titre de plus grand séducteur, parce que je doute que tu puisses un jour arriver à dépasser le stade de sept filles sen même temps durant trois mois. Siffla Yi Jung, mauvais.

-Oui, bah, fais gaffe que Ga Eul n'en sache jamais rien. Répliqua Woo Bin.

-Je prendrais une Dame Blanche avec complément chocolat et crème fraiche. Ah oui, mettez aussi les pépites de noisette au dessus. Annonça Ga Eul en se tournant vers les deux garçons.

-Voulez vous manger ici ? Demanda un serveur en leur donnant leurs commandes

-Non, c'est gentil. On vous doit combien ? Refusa Ga Eul.

- C'est la maison qui offre. Ga Eul donna un coup de coude à Woo Bin qui manqua de se mettre de la glace partout et sortit son portefeuille.

- Bon deux glaces à 3550 wons plus une coupe à 6853 wons plus un pourboire pour les serveurs, ça nous fait 13953 wons. Calcula Woo Bin en sortant les billets qu'il posa sur le comptoir et, précédé de Yi Jung tirant Ga Eul dehors, il sortit du glacier. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers un point d'ombre, isolé dans le parc.

-Vous deux ! Vous êtes pires que des gosses, c'est si dure que ça de faire une file ? Demanda Ga Eul.

-Disons qu'on n'aime vraiment pas ça. Eluda Yi Jung.

-Et puis, dis-toi que grâce à ça, tu as pu être dans les bras de Yi Jung ! La charia Woo Bin.

-Maintenant, je suis sur la liste rouge de tous les fans de Yi Jung.

-Et bien, je te protègerai. Dit-il en l'enlaçant et lui donnant un baiser collant sur la joue. Ga Eul craqua et pardonna les garçons. Ils s'installèrent confortablement autour d'un arbre et discutèrent de chose et d'autre, tout en mangeant leur glace. Vers dix-sept heures, le gsm [NB: rappel: c'est son téléphone] de Woo Bin sonna pour lui rappeler son rendez-vous et celui-ci abandonna ses deux amis.

-Oh, Woo Bin Sendai, ce soir, passez plutôt chez moi. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus vu Ji Hoo Sendai. A moins que ce ne soit strictement réservé au F4 ! S'exclama Ga Eul.

-Mmh, d'accord, je dirais à Ji Hoo de passer s'il me répond. À ce soir alors. Salua Woo Bin avant de partir.

-Tu finis quand tes cours ? Demanda Yi Jung, devenu soudainement plus pensif.

-Le trente. C'est mardi, je pense. Annonça Ga Eul. Pourquoi ?

-Et tu as quelque chose de prévu durant tes vacances ?

-Non, pas pour le moment. J'attends de voir ce que Jan Di veut faire.

-Très bien. Alors, je te kidnappe pour une durée indéterminée à partir de mardi quinze heures trente. Répliqua Yi Jung, Ga Eul se tourna vers lui et sourit, montrant ainsi que le jeune homme avait raison, il savait très bien se faire pardonner. Yi Jung attrapa Ga Eul pour la blottir contre lui et ils restèrent là, assis dans l'herbe à observer le monde qui tournait autour d'eux, protégés dans leur bulle d'amoureux.

Après avoir passé la journée avec sa sœur et son père à discuter de l'entreprise, Jun Pyo inventa une excuse pour quitter enfin la demeure familiale et retrouver sa Jan Di. Il avait reçu de la part de Mr Lee, l'emploi du temps de Jan Di, et quand vint l'heure, il fila la retrouver.

-Il pense vraiment qu'on le croit ? Demanda Bon Hyung à sa fille.

-Pour moi, non. Il sait que j'adore Jan Di, mais, pour toi, je ne sais pas. Expliqua-t'elle.

-A-t-il eu des problèmes avec elle ?

-Oui, certaines personnes de notre entourage n'approuvent pas sa relation.

-Parce qu'elle vient d'un milieu modeste ?

-Oui.

-C'est ta mère, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le père en souriant tristement. Jun Hee regarda son père un brin surprise, mais ne dit rien. Bon Hyung soupira.

-Il faudra alors protéger cette relation de toutes nos forces, Jun Hee. Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'être présent pour vous, et je sais qu'avec toi, j'ai laissé ta mère prendre trop de responsabilités et tu as été blessée. Je refuse que mon autre enfant vive la même chose. Jun Pyo aura besoin d'être entouré de personnes qui l'aiment et en qui il a confiance pour bien faire son travail.

-J'ai confiance en Jun Pyo pour protéger sa relation, maintenant. Il a toujours été plus têtu et courageux que moi. Il sera tenir tête à mère, surtout si le F4 le soutient comme ils l'ont fait il y a quatre ans.

-Elle a vraiment été ignoble avec elle ? S'inquiéta Bon Hyung.

-Gu Jun Pyo a autant souffert que Geum Jan Di de la situation. Heureusement qu'ils avaient des amis fidèles et prêts à tout pour eux.

-Je lui dois déjà tant personnellement, et voilà que j'apprends que je lui dois aussi le bonheur de mon fils. Sourit Bon Hyung.

-Mais qu'a-t-elle fait pour que tu lui sois si redevable ? S'interrogea Jun Hee.

-De qui parlez-vous ? Demanda la Présidente Kang.

-De Jan Di ! Répondit son mari. A ce nom, la présidente tiqua mais répliqua pas.

-Où est Jun Pyo ? Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée. Râla Mrs Kang.

-Partit chercher sa fiancée, et je pense qu'après ça, ils passeront chez ses parents pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Expliqua son mari en se levant, aidé de sa canne.

Gu Jun Pyo arriva vers dix-huit heures à l'accueil de l'hôpital. Il patienta une bonne demi-heure que la file devant le secrétariat diminue en lisant des magazines dans le hall.

-Bonjour est-ce que Miss Geum Jan Di est ici ? Demanda Jun Pyo à une secrétaire.

-Oui c'est à quel sujet ?

-C'est personnel. Dites-lui simplement que quelqu'un l'attend. Répliqua Jun Pyo.

-Ecoutez, Monsieur. Je ne peux pas faire d'annonce sans but précis. J'ai des règles de sécurité à respecter. Fit la secrétaire d'un ton froid.

-C'est personnel et il est hors de question que je vous explique pourquoi je suis ici. Commença à s'énerver le jeune PDG.

-Tout le monde vient ici pour des problèmes personnels, Monsieur. Si vous voulez voir un médecin, installez-vous là. Je vous en appelle un directement. Tenta de le calmer la préposée à l'accueil.

-Très bien, appelez-moi le docteur Yoon. Fit semblant de capituler Jun Pyo.

-Nous n'avons pas de médecin sous ce nom, mais un jeune stagiaire…

-C'est parfait ! Coupa Jun Pyo froidement. La secrétaire, énervée par l'attitude autoritaire du garçon, soupira afin de relâcher la pression. Alors qu'elle allait répliquer vertement au PDG, un médecin passa et Jun Pyo se dirigea vers lui.

-Excusez-moi, le service de gynécologie, il est à quel étage ? Demanda Jun Pyo.

-Au quatrième. Gu Jun Pyo lança un regard froid à la secrétaire qui lui en renvoya un. Il partit vers les ascenseurs, s'arrêta pour acheter un bouquet de rose assez gros pour le cacher totalement et monta au quatrième.

- Bonjour, est-ce que Yoon Ji Hoo ou Geum Jan Di se trouve ici ? Demanda Jun Pyo.

-Ce sont tous deux des stagiaires, ils voyagent un peu partout dans l'hôpital, mais attendez trente secondes, je vais vous dire où se trouve Miss Geum Jan Di. L'infirmière se tourna et interrogea un médecin qui jeta un regard à Jun Pyo. Le reconnaissant, il s'approcha du comptoir.

-Geum Jan Di se trouve dans la pharmacie au bout du couloir, mais, s'il vous plait, ne la dérangez pas. Elle semble assez dans la lune pour aujourd'hui. Répondit le médecin. Si vous voulez bien attendre quelques minutes, son ami Yoon Ji Hoo va venir. Rajouta-t-il alors que le petit-fils du président apparaissait.

-Jun Pyo ! Tu es venu chercher Jan Di ? S'exclama son ami.

-Oui, tu veux bien la faire descendre à l'accueil. A l'entrée, ils ont refusé de l'appeler. Gronda le leader.

-D'accord. Jun Pyo retourna vers les ascenseurs quand son ami l'interrompit.

-Ne soit pas trop sévère avec la secrétaire, elle ne fait que son job !

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrête.

-D'accord, je me dépêche d'envoyer Jan Di. Elle au moins saura te stopper. Sourit Ji Hoo. Jun Pyo lui renvoya un sourire et prit l'ascenseur. Il s'arrêta devant le secrétariat à l'accueil et sortit son gsm pour appeler son secrétaire.

-Mr Lee, à qui appartient l'Hôpital Kangnam St-Mary, s'il vous plait ?

-_ A la compagnie Shinhwa, Monsieur. Il fut rattaché à l'université Shinhwa à la demande de votre père, il y a dix ans de cela, afin de permettre aux étudiants en médecine de suivre la meilleure formation pratique du pays. _Répondit Mr Lee.

-Très bien. Préparez-moi pour demain neuf heure le dossier de Miss… Shin Jae Kun. Récita Jun Pyo qui s'était rapproché du bureau pour y lire le nom de la secrétaire qui l'avait énervé.

-_Bien Jeune maitre. Ce sera fait. _Et Jun Pyo raccrocha un sourire sadique adressé à la secrétaire qui lui lança un regard hautain. Il s'éloigna un peu du comptoir afin d'être bien en face des ascenseurs et attendit que Jan Di arrive. Ignorant qui chercher, Jan Di regardait à droite et à gauche, quand elle surprit une grosse masse rouge. Elle y porta son attention et quand elle comprit que c'était des roses et que seule une personne fortunée pouvait acheter autant de fleurs de cette qualité là, Jan Di soupira et s'avança vers le bouquet.

-Tu sais bien que je déteste ça. Sourit la jeune étudiante en guise de bonjour.

-Bonjour, tu vas bien ? Répliqua Jun Pyo, amusé.

-Mmh, j'ai été sur un petit nuage toute la journée. Je crois que j'ai dû passer plus de temps à observer ma bague qu'à faire attention aux plaintes des patients. Et toi, une bonne journée ?

-Pas terrible. Tu m'as manqué. Fit-il en l'embrassant chastement. Jan Di mit un peu de temps à reprendre ses esprits sous le regard amusé de son fiancé. Le reste du personnel et des patients avaient observé la scène un peu surpris – pour ceux qui avait reconnu Gu Jun Pyo – et même rêveurs pour les filles et certains garçons. Au fait, les fleurs sont pour ta mère ! Dit-il un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je les ai appelés ce midi pour leur dire que je venais avec quelqu'un ce soir, mais j'ai dû raccrocher car elle était occupée à me gronder et à me faire un discours vendant tes mérites.

-Ah oui, que disait-elle ?

-Je préfère que tu l'ignores. Tu sembles bien assez orgueilleux comme ça. Se moqua la jeune fille. Puis le couple se dirigea vers la sortie.

-C'était mon dernier jour, ça fait vraiment du bien. S'étira Jan Di.

-Tu penses réussir ton année ?

-Oui, j'ai déjà réussi mes examens. Je n'ai plus qu'à rendre mon rapport pour lundi dix heures au plus tard. Expliqua-t-elle. Et même si aujourd'hui j'ai fait quelques gourdes [NB: erreurs], dans l'ensemble mes maitres de stages sont contents de moi. Enfin, Ji Hoo pense que le seul qui me crie après, c'est parce qu'il est jaloux de ma relation avec le F4. Raconta-t-elle.

-Tu veux que je me charge de ce…

-Non, c'est gentil. Je ne l'ai eu que hier et cela pour la première et dernière fois de ma vie. L'année prochaine, je passe en spécialisation et donc, je me focalise directement sur la gynécologie. Je travaillerai seulement avec des médecins diplômés et non, des étudiants en terminal.

-D'accord, on se voit lundi pour manger un morceau alors ?

-Impossible, je dois finir ma défense d'orientation que je passe mardi matin. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la relire à cause de mon stage donc j'aimerais en profiter lundi pour bosser dessus.

-Il est donc impossible qu'on se voit avant trois jours ! Se lamenta Jun Pyo.

-J'en ai bien peur. On a vécu des séparations plus longues, tu survivras. Répliqua Jan Di avant de réaliser le lapsus qu'elle venait de faire.

-Tu m'en veux vraiment pour tout ce que tu as subi ? S'inquiéta Jun Pyo soudainement plus sombre.

-Non, c'est notre combat. Grâce à lui, on est devenu plus fort, et j'ai même pu trouver ce que je voulais faire plus tard, sourit gentiment Jan Di en posant sa main sur le bras de son fiancé. Gu Jun Pyo, promets-moi de ne plus culpabiliser pour ce qui s'est passé, il y a quatre ans. La seule personne responsable, c'est ta mère et non, nous.

-Oui mais…

-Non, Jun Pyo, si tu me dis que si tu n'étais pas tombé amoureux de moi, tout ça ne se serait pas arrivé, je te rends ta bague et j'appelle ta sœur ou un membre du F4 pour que l'un d'eux te remette le cerveau en état. Le menaça Jan Di. Jun Pyo lui lança un regard en coin et sourit. Il se gara devant l'immeuble de la jeune fille puis se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

-Merci Jan Di, de m'aimer malgré mes défauts et ceux de ma famille.

-Les miens et ceux de ma famille ne sont pas mal aussi, ça compense.

Puis ils sortirent de l'habitacle et montèrent dans l'appartement de la famille Geum. Quand les parents de Jan Di réalisèrent que l'invité surprise de leur fille était Gu Jun Pyo, ils enlacèrent leur fille jusqu'à l'étouffer, tandis que son frère saluait plus sobrement le jeune homme. Le père de Jan Di proposa un petit apéro en attendant que sa femme finisse le repas.

-Je suis assez embarrassée. J'ignorais que c'était vous. Jan Di n'a rien voulu nous dire quand elle nous appelait. Donc j'ai simplement préparé ce que j'avais prévu pour ce soir. Expliqua Mrs Geum en posant un plat d'œufs roulés, du riz et des accompagnements.

-Oh non, c'est parfait, j'adore ça. Malheureusement, aux USA, on ne trouve pas ce genre de plat. S'exclama Jun Pyo, ravi. Puis tout le monde s'installa par terre autour de la table et commença à se servir. Le frère de Jan Di se jeta sur la nourriture comme un affamé ce qui fit beaucoup rire le Leader du F4 et Jan Di qui se souvenaient des nombreux repas que Jun Pyo avait fait chez eux alors que le frère et la sœur s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans la capitale.

-Kang San ! Veux-tu bien laisser Gu Jun Pyo se servir en premier ! Gronda sa mère en lui arrachant le plat des mains.

-Non, laissez-le. Il a besoin de bien se nourrir à son âge. Refusa Jun Pyo en rendant le plat à Kang San.

-De plus, je crois que Jun Pyo doit quelques repas à Kang. Sourit Jan Di.

-Toi aussi alors ! Répliqua son frère, faisant rire aux éclats le couple tandis que les parents se regardèrent étonnés. Arrivés à la fin du souper, Jan Di et Jun Pyo se jetèrent un regard pour savoir s'ils pouvaient dire leur annonce.

-Papa, Maman, nous avons quelque chose d'important à vous dire. Commença Jan Di.

-Jan Di et moi avons décidé de nous…

-Marier ! Annoncèrent-ils ensemble, les mains liées. Mrs Geum bondit sur sa fille pour voir l'alliance que lui avait offerte Gu Jun Pyo tandis que Kang San et son père félicitèrent le jeune couple. Quand elle réussit à se défaire de la poigne de sa mère, Jan Di décida de fuir sa maison afin de laisser le temps à ses parents de se remettre de la nouvelle.

-Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas rester. Un des amis de Jun Pyo a réservé un club pour fêter nos fiançailles. Expliqua la jeune fille avec un sourire forcé. Elle poussa Jun Pyo dehors et attrapa leurs chaussures avant de sortir et de fermer la porte au nez de sa famille. Elle lança ses souliers au PDG et dévala les escaliers. Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, elle s'arrêta pour prendre le temps d'enfiler ses chaussures et attendit que Jun Pyo noue les siennes. Ce n'est que dans la voiture qu'elle se détendit.

-Tu sais que Woo Bin a annulé le club afin qu'on se retrouve tous chez Ga Eul, mais que j'ai refusé parce que j'avais prévu de passer la soirée ici. Dit Jun Pyo.

-Oui mais, on serait mort étouffés, et je t'avoue que la scène qu'ont fait mes parents ne m'enchante pas beaucoup. En plus, ça tombe bien, je n'ai pas vu Woo Bin Sendai, ainsi que Ga Eul et Yi Jun Sendai depuis longtemps. Expliqua Jan Di qui avait reprît un peu de souffle.

-Très bien ! Jun Pyo alluma la voiture et sous les directives de Jan Di, ils se dirigèrent vers la nouvelle demeure de la jeune enseignante.

Après un repas léger mais animé, tout le monde se retrouva dans le salon, assis sur des coussins. Ga Eul avait sorti quelques jeux de société et le débat portait sur lequel choisir. Ga Eul voulait jouer à un jeu intellectuel tel que le Trivial-Poursuite, ou encore un jeu où son talent de dessinatrice serait mit en valeur comme le Pictionary. Ji Hoo préférait le tabou et les deux derniers voulaient jouer au Monopoly. Ils avaient presque réussi à convaincre Ji Hoo de choisir le Monopoly quand la sonnette de l'interphone retentit. Surprise, Ga Eul se leva et décrocha le combiné.

-_C'est Jan Di et Jun Pyo. Tu nous ouvres ? _Demanda Jan Di. Ga Eul appuya sur le bouton et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée avant de se réinstaller dans le salon.

-C'est qui ? Demanda Woo Bin.

-Surprise. Tu verras. Sourit la jeune fille. Quelques minutes plus tard, trois coups furent donnés à la porte.

-Entre, c'est ouvert ! Cria Ga Eul en réponse aux coups.

-Jan Di, Jun Pyo ! Vous ne deviez pas diner chez tes parents ? Interrogea Ji Hoo.

-Si mais Jan Di a préféré fuir l'humeur survoltée de ses parents après l'annonce de nos fiançailles. Se moqua gentiment Jun Pyo.

-On ne vous dérange pas au moins ? S'inquiéta subitement Jan Di, mal à l'aise.

-Non, on allait commencer un Monopoly ! Répondit Ga Eul mettant ainsi fin au débat. Les deux amis se sourirent fiers d'avoir gagné. Par contre, comme je n'ai que cinq pions, ça vous dérange si Jan Di et moi, on fait équipe ? Demanda Ga Eul.

-J'ignore si le jeu sera très équitable, mais pourquoi pas, accepta Ji Hoo.

-Tu pense que deux prolétaires comme nous ne peuvent pas vous battre à ce jeu ? Nargua Jan Di. 

-C'est quand même nous qui jouons avec de l'argent et qui sommes formés à la gestion des entreprises depuis notre plus jeune âge. Répliqua Jun Pyo.

-On prend tout de même le risque. Avec pour seule condition que ce soit nous deux qui faisions la banque. Demanda Ga Eul. Les quatre garçons acceptèrent le deal et la partie commença. Au bout d'une demi-heure, les deux filles étaient les plus riches du jeu, Ji Hoo avait fait faillite et Yi Jung avait une hypothèque sur la moitié de ses biens. Seul, Jun Pyo semblait encore tenir un peu la distance.

-Je veux un quatre, un quatre ! Souffla Jun Pyo au dé. Il le lança et fit six. Non ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Chez nous ! Jubilèrent les deux filles. Alors, comme nous avons un hôtel et que tu te trouves à Paris, tu nous dois mille cinq cent euros. Réclama Jan Di un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

-Je suis sûr que vous trichez ! Râla le PDG de Shinhwa.

-Même pas ! Rajouta Ga Eul euphorique.

-Ce n'est pas de notre faute si vous perdez. Jubila Jan Di.

-Je trouve ça tout de même louche que quatre professionnels de la gestion d'entreprise perdent alors que vous vous enrichissez sans cesse. Expliqua Yi Jung.

- On a eu de la chance. On a gagné trois fois la mise qu'il y avait au milieu, plus tous nos anniversaires, tandis que vous, vous dépensiez tout en maisons, hôtels ou cagnotte du milieu de table. Expliqua Ga Eul.

-Avouez que ça vous fait bizarre d'être aussi pauvre. Ria Jan Di.

-Je le savais qu'il y avait que notre argent qui t'intéressait ! S'exclama Jun Pyo.

-Non pas que ton argent, les voyages aussi ! Répondit Jan Di, faisant éclater de rire toute la table.

-Bon, tu nous donnes notre argent que l'on puisse finir se jeu ? Demanda Ga Eul qui commençait à en avoir marre.

-Tu n'aimes pas ce jeu ? S'étonna Woo Bin.

-Pour tout te dire, on déteste ce jeu. D'habitude, quand on joue contre Kang San, on perd toujours. Expliqua Jan Di. Et même quand on gagne, ce n'est pas drôle parce que tout le monde semble déçu de ne pas avoir de sous ! Comme quoi, l'argent ne rend vraiment pas heureux. Avoua Jan Di en prenant l'argent de Jun Pyo.

-On peut arrêter si vous voulez ! Proposa Jun Pyo.

-Oh oui, tu as toujours ton tabou ? demanda Jan Di à Ga Eul.

-Oui, bien sûr, on y joue ? Un cri unanime répondit à sa question. Tout le monde aida à ranger le jeu tandis que Ga Eul allait chercher avec l'aide de Jan Di quelques amuse-bouches et des boissons.

-Alors, tes parents ? Ils ont pris comment la nouvelle ? Demanda Ga Eul à sa meilleure amie.

-Très bien. T'imagine ? Leur fille faire un si beau mariage ! Mais, ça m'inquiète un peu, j'ai peur qu'ils réclament sans cesse de l'argent à Gu Jun Pyo, profitant de notre union. Expliqua Jan Di. Ils en parlaient si souvent à leurs amis, surtout ma mère ! C'est pour ça que j'ai préféré que Jun Pyo parte.

-Tu devrais leur en parler. Fit son amie compatissante.

-Et sinon toi ? Yi Jung Sendai a tenu sa promesse ? Questionna Jan Di.

-Oui, et je pense que nous pouvons dire que nous sommes ensemble, mais rien n'est vraiment officiel. J'ai peur de lui demander, et je pense que lui a peur de souffrir, malgré le fait qu'on s'est avoué nos sentiments. Expliqua Ga Eul, un peu triste.

-Et bien, on pourrait essayer de faire cracher le morceau à Yi Jung dans la soirée. Sourit son amie tout en partant vers le salon avec un plateau plein de choses à grignoter jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Ga Eul apporta différentes boissons et servit tout le monde.

-J'ai une idée. Si, à la place de jouer au tabou, on jouait au jeu de la vérité ? Demanda Jan Di faisant un clin d'œil à Ga Eul.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu de camping à la base ? Demanda Woo Bin.

-Si mais pourquoi on serait obligé d'y jouer que dans une ambiance de camping ? Interrogea Ga Eul.

- Je ne sais pas, la seule fois que j'ai joué à ça, c'était chez Jan Di. Avoua-t-il.

-Je suis d'accord. Approuva Ji Hoo qui avait compris que Jan Di avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

-Pourquoi pas ? La seule fois où j'y ai joué, c'était bizarre mais sympa. Dit Jun Pyo.

-Comme je me suis bien amusé à voir Yi Jung se faire embrasser par Ji Hoo, j'accepte à condition que l'on s'embrasse vraiment. Fit Woo Bin.

-Hé non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Il n'y a pas assez de filles et, toi et Ji Hoo vous allez en profiter ! S'opposa Yi Jung.

- Moi non plus, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Renchérit Jun Pyo.

-Bon d'accord. Que vous êtes possessifs, les mecs ! S'apitoya Woo Bin.

-Tout le monde est partant ? Demanda Jan Di, prête à poser une bouteille vide qu'elle avait prise dans la cuisine.

-Oui, c'est bon ! Acceptèrent les cinq autres. Jan Di fit tourner la bouteille qui s'arrêta sur Ji Hoo.

-C'est à moi de poser une question, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il. Ga Eul fit oui de la tête et le garçon fit un tour de table à la recherche de sa proie. Mm, Jan Di. De quoi as-tu le plus peur actuellement dans ta relation avec Jun Pyo ? Demanda le blond. Jan Di le regarda bizarrement, un peu surprise par sa question, tandis que Jun Pyo s'était tendu en attente de la réponse.

-J'ai peur du comportement de mes parents devant la famille de Gu Jun Pyo. Avoua-t-elle. Jun Pyo la regarda un peu surpris mais compréhensif. Il savait que sa mère n'apprécierait sûrement pas leur attitude et son père, malgré son esprit plus ouvert, pourrait se montrer un peu hautain devant leur comportement peu recommandable. Heureusement pour lui, ni Jan Di, ni son frère n'avait hérité de ce trait de caractère. C'est à moi ! Sourit Jan Di. Elle fit un rapide coup de table pour voir Ga Eul la supplier de ne pas poser sa question maintenant et elle choisit donc une autre personne. Jun Pyo, que serais-tu prêt à faire pour t'opposer à ta mère si celle-ci tente encore une fois de nous séparer ?

-Je ferais tout, même si cela comprend abandonner Shinhwa et ma famille. Dit-il. Bon c'est mon tour ! Woo Bin penses-tu un jour devenir un adulte ? Le gangster sourit et se leva doucement. Hé non, tu triches ! Elle est hyper simple comme question.

-Malheureusement pour toi, je me suis toujours demander ce que ça faisait d'embrasser les lèvres d'un être aussi chaste que toi. Se moqua-t-il en se penchant vers le leader.

-On avait dit pas les lèvres, et puis Ji Hoo est plus chaste que moi ! Tenta de s'opposer Jun Pyo.

-Hé ! S'injuria Ji Hoo. Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Woo Bin faisait une prise de catch pour immobiliser Jun Pyo. Ensuite, il lui embrassa le front et alla se rasseoir un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Bon, c'est à moi ! Ga Eul, es-tu prête à revivre une année académique à Shinhwa dans la même ambiance que celle qui est actuellement ?

-Non pas vraiment. Mais j'y ferais face si je n'ai pas d'autre solution. Avoua-t-elle. Les quatre garçons se lancèrent un coup d'œil rapide, ravis de la réponse de l'enseignante. Jun Pyo et Woo Bin était tout les deux ravis de pouvoir faire une vendetta comme ils avaient l'habitude d'en faire à l'école. Jan Di, penses-tu pouvoir vivre une semaine sans voir Jun Pyo et ni l'appeler que ce soit via internet ou le téléphone ?

-C'est à Jun Pyo que tu aurais dû demander ça ! Se moqua Yi Jung. La réponse aurait été clairement non !

-Hé, t'as fini de te moquer de moi ? Bouda Jun Pyo.

-On sait tous qu'au bout de deux jours, tu montres des symptômes de manque et au bout du troisième, tu frôles la folie. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as fait à Macao. Rajouta Woo Bin.

- Je ne te le dirais pas. La seule qui saura, c'est Jan Di ! Râla Jun Pyo.

- Je pense que si je n'ai pas un objet à lui ou une photo, je souffrirais aussi du manque de lui. Avoua Jan Di.

-Oh, que c'est mignon. Vous vous ressemblez vraiment tout les deux. Continua de se moquer Yi Jung.

-Puisque c'est ainsi, Yi Jung, répond à cette simple question. As-tu pour le moment une relation intime avec une fille, et cette relation est-elle sérieuse ?

-Hein ?! Yi Jung avoir une relation sérieuse avec une fille ? Impossible ou alors, il y en a deux autres en plus ! S'exclama Jun Pyo, qui ignorait que son ami pouvait encore aimer après Eun Jae.

-Et bien tu te trompes. Je sors bien avec une fille et c'est une relation cent pour cent exclusive. C'est mon âme sœur et la seule qui sait me rendre aveugle aux charmes des autres filles. Répliqua Yi Jung, le regard plongé dans celui de Ga Eul.

-C'est qui ? S'étonna Ji Hoo qui, malgré ses doutes, voulait une certitude.

- Quand ce sera ton tour, tu me poseras la question. En attendant, c'est à moi d'en poser une ! Répondit Yi Jung. Le jeu dura encore une heure. Puis, ils enchainèrent sur le Tabou qui dura jusqu'à ce que les filles, épuisées, finissent par s'endormir dans les bras de leur amoureux respectif. Yi Jung porta Ga Eul dans son lit et il lui retira son pull, sa chemise, ses chaussures ainsi que ses chaussettes, ne lui laissant que son débardeur et comme bas, sa jupe. Il fouilla dans les tiroirs à la recherche d'un bas de pyjama puis lui mit avec quelques complications et finit par lui retirer sa jupe. Il la borda et l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir aider les trois garçons à tout ranger. En une demi-heure, toutes les traces du repas et de la soirée furent nettoyées. Ils laissèrent un petit mot de remerciement pour la petite fête. Yi Jung rajouta qu'il lui donnait rendez-vous vers midi chez lui afin qu'ils aillent manger un bout ensemble. Jun Pyo porta Jan Di jusqu'à la voiture puis salua ses trois amis.

-Ca fait plaisir de tous nous revoir comme ça. Il faudra absolument refaire une soirée comme ça. Proposa Woo Bin. Il était celui qui avait le plus de mal à accepter de rentrer dans la vie adulte car il en refusait la charge. Et puis, il avait peur, à cause de tous ces couples, de ne plus pouvoir profiter de ses amis comme avant et il détestait cette idée.

-Avec plaisir ! S'enthousiasma Jun Pyo, qui, lui aussi, avait un peu de mal à dire au revoir à son passé.

-Vous savez où me joindre. Rajouta Yi Jung qui était toujours prêt pour s'amuser.

-Tant qu'on se voit et qu'on garde le contact, je suis content. Clôtura Ji Hoo qui souffrait encore de ses sentiments pour Jan Di. Puis tous les quatre se séparèrent pour aller dormir.

**Alors ? Pour la mère de Jun Pyo vous allez voir, elle n'a pas fini de leur faire des crasses mais Gu Jun Pyo est prêt et il attend qu'elle agisse !**

**Qui a cru que j'allais juste raconter un truc tout gentil et mignon sur nos six amis ? Ils doivent un peu morfler sinon ce n'est pas si drôle que ça ^^ Allez, à la prochaine, bisous. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Blabla de l'auteur : ****Je ne vais pas faire un long discoure puisque je sais que vous attendez ce chapitre depuis un moment déjà. Je vais essaye de suivre un rythme de trois mois entre chaque chapitres et pour vous rassurer les trois suivant sont déjà finit. Je commencerais bientôt le chapitre 7. **

**Disclamer : ****Rien est à moi tout est aux autres ^^ **

**Résumer : ****C'est la fin de l'année, Jan Di termine ses dossiers de stages, Ga Eul réfléchit à ce qu'elle fera l'année prochaine. Tandis que les garçons songent déjà aux vacances qui arrivent à grand pas. **

**Sur-ce bonne lecture et amusez-vous bien **

Comme tous les dimanches matins, Ga Eul enfila un jogging et un vieux t-shirt, se fit un jus d'oranges pressées et avala quelques céréales. Elle brancha son Ipod et sortit faire le tour de son quartier en courant. Quand elle rentra une heure plus tard, elle retrouva Jan Di, assise dans le hall, son ordinateur sur les genoux.

-Hé, Jan Di, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Jun Pyo est invivable et je dois absolument finir mon rapport pour ce soir si je veux avoir la paix dans la semaine et profiter un peu de vous tous. Expliqua Jan Di.

-D'accord, entre finir ton boulot. Je te couvre auprès des garçons s'ils appellent. Sourit son amie.

-Merci. Et les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans l'appartement.

-Installe-toi dans mon bureau ou dans la salle-à-manger. Enfin, fait comme chez toi ! Expliqua Ga Eul avant de filer sous la douche. Après s'être rafraichie et habillée plus proprement, Ga Eul s'installa près de son amie et relut les dernières préparations de cours qu'elle avait faites afin de les ajuster ou de voir les éventuels erreurs qu'elle aurait commises.

-Ca t'ennuie un peu de musique ? Le silence est un peu trop flippant pour moi. Demanda Ga Eul, après une demi-heure de silence.

-Non, tant que je la connais et qu'elle est calme. Je dois me concentrer. Accepta Jan Di. Ga Eul se leva fouilla dans sa playliste et mit sa musique. Comme elle avait fini ses cours, elle s'installa dans le salon avec un bon livre. Vers midi, le téléphone sonna.

-Allô ?

-_Ga Eul, c'est Gu Jun Pyo, est-ce que Jan Di est chez toi ? _ Demanda le jeune leader, un peu angoissé.

-Mmh, non, pas vue de la matinée. Pourquoi elle est partie ? Je pensais qu'elle bossait chez toi son rapport afin que vous vous voyez quand même se weekend. Fit mine d'interroger Ga Eul.

-C'est qui ? Chuchota Jan Di qui passait prendre un verre de jus de fruits.

-Jun Pyo ! Répondit Ga Eul sur le même ton.

-_Tu parles à qui ?_ Demanda Jun Pyo qui avait entendu du bruit.

- A Yi Jung ! Répondit, un peu précipitamment, Ga Eul.

-_Bon je te laisse alors, si tu la vois, tu m'appelles, s'il te plait ?_ Finit par dire Jun Pyo après un long silence, angoissant pour la jeune enseignante.

-Oui, promis. Ga Eul raccrocha et fit un signe à Jan Di que c'était ok et les deux amies retournèrent à leurs occupations.

-Tu vas bien, Jun Pyo ? demanda Ji Hoo, inquiet de la mine de son ami.

-Heu, oui ! Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Ga Eul m'a menti. S'interrogea le Leader.

-Peut-être pour couvrir quelqu'un. Expliqua Woo Bin.

-Et puis, Ga Eul ne sait pas mentir, surtout à l'un d'entre nous. Rassura Yi Jung.

-Alors, pourquoi elle m'a dit que tu étais chez elle ? Demanda vivement Jun Pyo.

-En effet, c'est louche. Bon je vais passez chez elle voir si elle me cache quelque chose. Fit Yi Jung en quittant la pièce. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, il se trouvait en bas de chez Ga Eul.

-_Coucou, c'est moi !_ dit-il dans l'interphone

-Je t'ouvre. Répondit Ga Eul, puis elle alla rejoindre Jan Di. Je crois qu'on a été découvertes. Yi Jung vient d'arriver et on ne devait pas se voir avant demain car aujourd'hui, c'était rien que lui et ses potes.

-Pas grave, on va le soudoyer ! Ria Jan Di.

-Ah oui et comment ?

-On trouvera. Allez, va ouvrir ! Ga Eul alla ouvrir la porte au potier.

-Tu ne devais pas être avec Woo Bin ? Interrogea Ga Eul, dès qu'il eut le pied dans l'appartement.

-Si et avec Jun Pyo, aussi ! Sourit, moqueur, Yi Jung.

-Je pensais qu'il restait auprès de Jan Di.

-C'est, en effet, ce qui était prévu mais quand elle a disparu, il est venu nous retrouver pensant la trouver. Il a dû se tromper.

-Sûrement puisqu'il m'a appelée pour me demander où elle était. Continua à mentir Ga Eul qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Je sais, et pour quelqu'un qui a soit disant perdue sa meilleur amie, je te trouve bien calme. Se moqua le jeune potier.

-Si tu promets de ne rien dire à Jun Pyo, je pourrais éventuellement te dire où se trouve Jan Di. Sourit Ga Eul, amusée par la tournure des choses.

-Oh mais je sais qu'elle est ici, sinon tu serais déjà avec moi en voiture pour la chercher. Expliqua Yi Jung. Je suis juste venu pour m'en assurer.

-En effet, je suis bien là, mais si tu dévoiles que je me trouve ici, je m'arrange pour que Woo Bin ou Ji Hoo nous venge. Annonça Jan Di, en entrant dans le salon, un doigt menaçant en direction du potier.

-Si tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es ici, au lieu de te trouver près de ton fiancé qui ignore pourquoi tu es partie si précipitamment de chez lui. Demanda Yi Jung.

- Parce qu'il sait parfaitement que je dois bosser et que malgré ça, il vient toutes les deux minutes pour discuter et me déranger. Il savait que ça lui pendait au nez, il ne m'a pas cru. C'est de sa faute. Bouda Jan Di. Yi Jung et Ga Eul sourirent, en se disant que ces deux là avaient encore bien des choses à apprendre pour vivre en parfaite harmonie tous les deux.

-Bon. Très bien. Je ne dirais rien, mais laisse moi au moins le rassurer car il semblait vraiment paniqué quand il a débarqué dans le club. Se moqua Yi Jung.

-D'accord mais je préfère garder ma planque secrète encore un certain temps afin qu'on puisse aisément se calmer quand on aura envie de se frapper l'un l'autre. S'amusa Jan Di. Yi Jung lui ébouriffa les cheveux et quitta l'appartement laissant les deux amies à leurs occupations.

- Alors, tu as des nouvelles ? Demanda Jun Pyo dès que Yi Jung fut de retour dans le club.

-Oui et pas d'inquiétude, Ga Eul a réussi à avoir Jan Di au téléphone peu après ton appel. Elle est dans un cybercafé pour bosser loin de ton harcelante personne. Se moqua Yi Jung.

-Comment ça ? Je suis harcelant ? Se fâcha Jun Pyo.

-Et bien, selon ce que Jan Di a expliqué à Ga Eul et qu'elle m'a répété, tu ne lui laissais pas vraiment l'occasion de bien bosser. Continua Yi Jung camouflant beaucoup mieux que Ga Eul la vérité.

-Pff qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir savoir si elle va bien ou pas ? Râla le leader.

-Rien si tu n'y vas pas toutes les deux minutes. Se moqua Yi Jung, puis éclata de rire avec les deux autres garçons. Jun Pyo se détourna du groupe pour bouder tandis que les garçons reprirent leurs activités précédentes.

Ga Eul et Jan Di passèrent le reste de leur dimanche ensemble à travailler. Ga Eul aidait Jan Di en corrigeant ses fautes, remaniant une phrase ou l'autre. Elle aidait aussi à rendre le texte morne et très scientifique de Jan Di, plus vivant. Elle arrivait à faire ressortir les qualités principales de Jan Di: aider les autres, être à l'écoute et présente tout en sachant s'effacer quand il le fallait. Ga Eul savait que son amie ferait un excellent médecin, non pas parce qu'elle avait étudié durant sept ans des manuels lui expliquant les symptômes et comment les guérir, mais parce qu'elle écoutait ses proches et elle les aidait jusqu'au bout. Jan Di se donnait à fond dans tout ce qu'elle faisait et même s'il y avait parfois des défauts, même si ses faiblesses étaient présentes, on les oubliait bien vite pour ne retenir que le bien-être qu'elle nous avait offert. Et aux yeux de Ga Eul, c'était bien plus important. En si mettant à deux, les amies avaient réussi à mettre le point final avant quatre heures de l'après-midi, laissant ainsi les filles libres pour une après-midi reposante et calme à discuter de tout et de rien.

-Bon, et si tu me racontais un peu avec Yi Jung, je ne pense pas avoir tout suivi. Demanda Jan Di.

-Et bien, comme tu le sais j'en suis tombée amoureuse, il y a maintenant quatre ans. Et même si tu m'avais dit de faire attention, je ne t'ai pas écoutée, préférant suivre mon cœur. Commença à raconter Ga Eul.

-Et à voir ton regard et ton sourire quand tu en parles, tu as eu raison de ne pas m'écouter. Sourit Jan Di.

-Oh mais ce ne fut pas simple. J'ai d'abord appris à le connaitre et puis, je l'ai aidé à essayer de retrouver la femme qu'il avait aimée. Malheureusement pour lui, elle avait tourné la page et il n'avait plus aucune chance. Je l'ai aussi aidé avec sa main quand elle a été cassée. Et je t'avoue qu'il n'est vraiment pas simple à aider. Il refusait toujours de me laisser le connaitre. Bien qu'il me fasse découvrir certaines facettes, il me le reprochait toujours le lendemain. Mais à force de persévérance, j'ai réussi à me faire une place et je crois qu'il a fini par m'apprécier un peu.

-Un peu beaucoup même. Se moqua Jan Di.

-Oh ça va ! Et puis je ne te crois pas, s'il est peut-être tombé amoureux de moi -et je dis bien peut-être, ce n'est surement pas avant de partir en Suède. Répliqua Ga Eul, qui se refusait encore à trop y croire, tant elle avait peur de souffrir par sa faute.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ? Tu m'as bien dit qu'il avait voulu t'embrasser avant que tu apprennes que ton père avait été renvoyé ? Se questionna Jan Di.

-Certes, mais je pense que c'était parce qu'il m'aimait bien, comme on aime une amie, ou qu'il ne voulait pas se sentir seul. Expliqua Ga Eul. Enfin c'est l'explication un peu bancale qu'il m'a donnée le jour où on en a parlé. Mais je pense qu'il a fini par me considérer comme autre chose qu'une bonne amie.

-Ah oui, comme quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Oh, s'il te plait, ne me fait dire qu'il est amoureux de moi. J'ai trop peur d'y croire. Supplia Ga Eul.

-Nous y voilà, et s'il te disait qu'il t'aime, tu ferais quoi ? Demanda Jan Di.

-Il l'a déjà fait et je lui ai dit la vérité: comme quoi, j'avais été toujours amoureuse de lui et que ça n'avait pas changé. Mais je n'arrive pas à me dire qu'il était sincère… Ou alors il l'était, mais comme il t'aime toi, comme il aimerait une sœur, mais pas comme Jun Pyo t'aime ou Ji Hoo. Expliqua Ga Eul.

-Et bien, si j'étais à la place de Yi Jung, je serais blessée d'entendre ça, mais je te comprends. Dit Jan Di avant d'enlacer son amie. J'espère que ton histoire sera plus simple que la mienne.

-En parlant de ça, félicitation pour tes fiançailles ! C'est pour quand ? S'exclama Ga Eul.

- On n'a pas encore décidé de la date, mais avant d'organiser quoi que se soit, j'aimerais d'abord m'entendre avec sa mère et, si possible, me faire accepter par elle. Et aussi, vivre un peu une vie de couple normal. Même si moi et Jun Pyo n'avons pas la même signification pour ce mot. Sourit l'étudiante. Parfois, j'aimerais avoir ton insouciance.

-C'est drôle. Yi Jung trouve que je suis une femme-enfant, tu me trouves insouciante et Woo Bin me trouve super forte et géniale. Sourit Ga Eul.

-Et bien, peut-être que tu es un peu des trois. S'amusa Jan Di.

-T'as des projets pour les vacances ?

-Me laisser emporter par l'ouragan Jun Pyo et bien me reposer. Et puis, pourquoi ne pas profiter un peu de toi, de mes amis et ma famille ?!

-Chouette programme !

-Et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je réfléchis pour voir si je change de section ou pas, l'année prochaine, voire pourquoi pas d'école ? Et puis aussi, profiter des vacances pour partir au soleil loin de tous les tracas de la vie. D'ailleurs Yi Jung me kidnappe après mes cours pour une durée indéterminée j'espère que c'est pour aller loin au soleil. Ria Ga Eul

-Je suis désolée pour toi que ton année se soit si mal passée, mais surtout de ne pas avoir été là pour t'aider et te soutenir. S'excusa Jan Di. Pas trop longtemps tout de même tes vacances n'oublie pas le cadeau de tes parents pour ta réussite et ton entrée dans la vie active. Lui rappela Jan Di

-Je suppose que les garçons ont prévu quelque chose pour les punir, non ? Et pour la semaine de thalasso, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai déjà réservé. On part du premier au sept Aout.

Jan Di ne put mentir à son amie et avoua la discussion qu'avait eue le F4 le soir de ses fiançailles. Elle pensait que le quatuor programmait de saccager les vacances des enseignants, pour leur rappeler que les maitres du campus étaient de retour et qu'importe la section de l'école, ils comptaient bien se faire respecter par tous. Puis les deux amies grignotèrent tout en regardant des comédies romantiques et discutèrent jusque tard dans la nuit. Ce n'est que vers quatre heures du matin, quand Jan Di ré-alluma son gsm et qu'elle reçut un message de Jun Pyo lui souhaitant bonne nuit, qu'elles se rappelèrent que les aiguilles du temps avaient continué leur course et que, dans quatre heures, elles devaient se lever pour aller bosser. Jan Di répondit au message et cela, même si elle savait qu'il était probablement en train de dormir.

Couché dans son lit, Jun Pyo tournait en rond. Tout au long de la journée, il était passé par différents sentiments. D'abord, la culpabilité, puis l'inquiétude suivie d'une phase de soulagement – elle avait été la plus longue parce que ses amis avaient tout fait pour qu'il pense à autre chose – ensuite, la colère l'avait submergée quand il avait vu qu'elle ne répondait ni à ses sms ni à ses coups de fil alors qu'il était dix-neuf heures passées. Maintenant, c'était la tristesse et la solitude qui l'empêchaient de dormir. Il sursauta quand il entendit son gsm sonner et bondit dessus.

_Coucou, juste un petit mot pour te dire que j'étais chez Ga Eul, que j'ai fini mon travail assez tôt grâce à elle et qu'on en a profité pour discuter un peu. Je dépose mon dossier demain matin vers huit heures trente, donc si tu veux, on peut se retrouver à la fac à ce moment là ou alors, vers midi pour manger ensemble. J'espère que, malgré ma fuite, tu as passé une bonne journée. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit – enfin pour ce qu'il en reste, fait de beau rêve. Je t'aime Jan Di._

Soulagé d'avoir reçu un signe d'elle, Jun Pyo finit par s'endormir, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Quand il se leva le lendemain, il réalisa qu'il était beaucoup trop tard pour aller rejoindre Jan Di à la fac. Il prit donc le temps de se réveiller et de se préparer. Quand il attrapa son gsm, il fut déçu de ne pas avoir eu de message de Jan Di s'inquiétant de son absence.

-Jeune Maitre, votre fiancée a laissé ça pour vous, et il y a un petit mot de vos parents. Fit la domestique qui était entrée dans la chambre pour le réveiller. Jun Pyo arracha des mains les messages et retourna les lire dans sa chambre.

_Mon fils, _

_Ta mère a déjà fait envoyer trois fois les domestiques pour te réveiller, mais il semblerait que tu aies besoin de sommeil. Une dure nuit ? Si c'est à propos de ta dispute avec Jan Di, je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner: considères toujours ta femme comme ton égale et non, comme ta domestique. Tu verras, tes rapports avec elle vont surement s'améliorer. Si ce n'est pas ça, excuse-moi de cette intrusion dans ta vie._

_Ton père_

_Jun Pyo,_

_Comme tu n'es pas venu à huit heures à la fac, j'en ai d'abord déduit que tu râlais, mais quand je suis venue te voir pour discuter, j'ai appris que tu dormais encore. Cela ne signifie qu'une chose: toi aussi, tu as peu dormi, mais sûrement, pas pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Enfin soit, quand tu te réveilleras, viens me réveiller aussi. Je suis dans ma chambre – si tu es d'accord pour me voir et discuter._

_Jan Di _

_Ps : Je te pardonne et te comprends mais j'avais vraiment envie d'être débarrassée de ce travail pour pouvoir me consacrer entièrement à nous. J'espère que tu me pardonnes et me comprends aussi._

Jun Pyo sortit de sa chambre et courut jusqu'à celle que Jan Di avait quand elle venait chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte en grand, sans faire attention à être discret. Il stoppa net quand il vit sa fiancée endormie dans le lit. Doucement, il s'avança, s'assit dans le lit au dessus des couvertures et commença à caresser délicatement les longs cheveux de la jeune femme. Il put aussi voir Jan Di sortir petit à petit des limbes du sommeil.

-Salut. Dit-il avait de se pencher pour lui embrasser le front.

-Salut. Répondit-elle la voix endormie.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon comportement d'hier matin. Fit-il la serrant contre lui.

-C'est pas grave. Je te comprends. J'avais, moi aussi, envie de rester près de toi et ne rien faire à part discuter de notre avenir, mais…

-Merci d'être là aujourd'hui, demain et tous les autres jours qui suivront. Coupa-t-il. Jan Di, je t'aime vraiment, et je veux sincèrement passer tous mes jours sur terre avec toi à mes cotés.

Pour toute réponse et surtout pour le faire taire, Jan Di l'embrassa puis se recula, surprise par son audace.

-Mais enfin, Jun Pyo ! Veux-tu bien sortir de ce lit ?! Vous n'êtes pas encore mariés. Cria la mère de ce dernier, choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Je veux vous voir tous les deux dans le petit salon rouge dans dix minutes, nous devons parler. Ordonna-t-elle avant de disparaitre.

Le couple se regarda, gêné de s'être fait prendre dans une situation embarrassante, et finit par éclater de rire. Si elle avait su, qu'il y a quatre ans, ils avaient par deux fois dormis seuls et dont une fois presque nus, Jun Pyo était sûr qu'elle en mourrait sur le coup. Il quitta donc la chambre, laissant le temps à Jan Di de se préparer et, pour lui, de calmer un peu sa mère, et lui rappeler que cette fois-ci, il ne la laisserait plus faire à sa guise dans son couple.

-Ne dit rien. Je ne suis pas fâchée et je ne vais pas la chasser d'ici. Alors assieds-toi et attends qu'elle arrive. Ordonna sa mère, avant même qu'il ait ouvert la bouche. La présidente cacha un sourire amusé devant l'expression surprise de son fils et se replongea dans son journal. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Jan Di les retrouva, silencieux, chacun dans un fauteuil en train de lire, soit le journal, soit une revue financière américaine.

-Ah, Jan Di ! Fit la présidente en se levant et prenant Jan Di près d'elle avant même que son fils fasse quoi que se soit. Si j'ai demandé à vous voir tous les deux, c'est pour discuter du mariage et de certaines règles que Bon Hyung et moi voulons que vous suivez tant que vous vivez ici. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Oh ! Ne put que dire Jan Di, trop surprise par l'attitude de sa future belle-mère.

-Il n'y en a qu'une. C'est la même que pour quand Jae Kyung vivait ici. Interdiction de rester seuls dans une chambre, plus de cinq minutes sans la présence d'un chaperon. Les autres sont plus des souhaits que ton père et moi voulons que vous respectiez.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Nous aimerons que Jan Di apprenne son rôle de future femme d'un directeur de multinationale. Comment parler et se tenir lors de gala ou de sortie publique. Et tout cela, avant le mariage. Et nous désirions que tu reprennes la direction de l'entreprise à cent pour cent, le plus tôt possible maintenant que tu es diplômé. Expliqua la mère de Jun Pyo.

-D'accord, nous sommes près à respecter vos exigences, si vous nous laissez faire ce que nous désirons pour le mariage. Négocia Jun Pyo.

-Bien, et quand comptez-vous le faire ?

-Nous n'en avons pas encore discuté. Mais ni moi, ni Jan Di ne sommes pressés. Expliqua le jeune homme.

-J'aimerais tout d'abord terminer mes études. Il me reste que deux ans. Et si possible, que nos familles apprennent un peu à se connaitre et se rencontrent dans d'autres situations que celles d'il y a quatre ans. Expliqua Jan Di. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai encore du travail à finir. Fit Jan Di, en se levant et s'inclinant légèrement.

-Tu mangeras bien un petit quelque chose avant ? Il est midi et j'ai déjà fait dresser un place pour toi. Demanda Jun Hee qui entrait dans le salon, au même moment. Jun Pyo lança un regard à Jan Di lui demandant d'accepter. Puis se souvenant que, la veille, elle lui avait promis de rester avec lui à midi, elle accepta la proposition de sa future belle-sœur. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance étrange. Jun Hee et Bon Hyung essayaient de trouver des sujets de discution plus ou moins neutres, mais à chaque fois, Jun Pyo ou sa mère trouvait un moyen de s'envoyer des piques. Lassé par leur joute verbale, Bon Hyung avait décidé de discuter en aparté avec Jan Di.

-Je suis content de vous voir enfin plus de deux minutes. Commença Bon Hyung.

-Moi aussi, Monsieur. Je suis sincèrement désolée de m'être comporter de manière si …

-Ne vous en faites pas, c'est normal, les études avant le plaisir. Sourit Bon Hyung, en posant une main apaisante sur celle de Jan Di. Jan Di lui rendit son sourire et ils continuèrent à discuter. Le père de Jun Pyo en profita pour remercier Jan Di pour les soins qu'elle lui avait procurés, il y a quatre ans, et d'avoir rendu son fils si heureux. Quand le repas fut fini, tout le monde partit travailler. Jan Di demanda de l'aide à Jun Pyo pour sa défense, tandis que les trois autres membres de la famille travaillaient sur les bénéfices de l'entreprise.

Le silence régnait dans la classe de Ga Eul. Chaque enfant était concentré sur leur dessin puis, la cloche sonna la fin de la journée, faisant sursauter quelques uns qui n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Et c'est dans le bruit et le chao que tout le monde rangea ses affaires et se prépara à sortir. Les plus rapides attendirent patiemment que les trainards finissent devant la porte. Puis accompagnés de Ga Eul, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie où, pour la majorité d'entre eux, un chauffeur les attendait la porte de la voiture grande ouverte. Quand elle fut sure que toute sa classe était bien partie, elle retourna ranger les feuilles, crayons, jouets et autre matériel de bricolage, qui trainaient un peu partout dans le local. Quand elle eut fini, elle regarda sa montre, réalisant qu'il lui restait encore une demi-heure avant son rendez-vous avec sa directrice. Elle ferma le local et se dirigea vers la salle des profs.

-Tiens, Cha Ga Eul, que nous vaut cet honneur ? Demanda un collègue, sarcastique.

-J'attends juste l'heure de mon rendez-vous, et toi, que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-elle, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre le ton qu'il avait employé.

-Pourquoi tu peux voir la directrice un jour à l'avance ? C'est demain la réunion ! S'étonna son collègue.

-Nous devons nous parler de certaines choses. Expliqua Ga Eul. Après avoir vidé le peu de choses qu'elle avait dans son casier, Ga Eul alla se faire un thé, s'installa sur une chaise et attendit l'heure de son rendez-vous.

-Ah Ga Eul, tu peux venir maintenant. Appela la directrice qui passait refaire le plein de café. Ga Eul se leva et suivit sa patronne jusque dans son bureau.

-Bien, qui commence ? Demanda la directrice, avec un sourire, afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Comme vous voulez.

-Très bien, commencez alors. Proposa la directrice, qui avait une petite idée de ce que voulait Ga Eul.

-J'aimerais que vous me fassiez une lettre de recommandation. J'ai envoyé, il y a trois jours, une lettre de démission, donc je recherche un nouveau poste dans une autre école mais toutes m'ont demandé une lettre de votre part. Expliqua Ga Eul.

-Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que le Conseil des Parents et de l'école ont refusé votre démission. Expliqua la directrice, en donnant une lettre à l'enseignante. Je sais que cette année ne fut pas simple pour vous mais je pense que je vous dois la vérité.

- Je ne comprends pas, quelle vérité ? Demanda Ga Eul.

-Je sais que la plupart de vos collègues et même vous, pensez que votre place est du à votre entourage.

-Je sais que le F4 peut être assez intimidant et qu'ils ne sont surement pas restés les bras croisés. Avoua Ga Eul.

-Il est vrai qu'ils m'ont écrit mais j'avais déjà pris la décision d'accepter que vous faisiez votre stage ici. Il y a trois ans quand vous avez fait une demande de stage, j'allais faire ce que je fais chaque année pour les étudiants en première année, j'allais refuser votre candidature mais j'ai reçu un coup de fil d'une amie qui enseigne dans ton université, et bien que le gros de notre conversation fut purement personnel, elle a un moment dévié sur son travail. Elle me parla de toi, disant qu'en vingt ans de profession, elle n'avait jamais vu une étudiante aussi calme, patiente et douée avec les enfants. Elle disait que tu avais un don. Je lui ai donc demandé qui était cette étudiante. Et elle me donna ton nom. Après ce coup de fil, j'ai cherché après ta lettre et j'ai été trouvé le conseil pour avoir leur autorisation. La chose faite, je t'ai écrit pour t'annoncer que tu pouvais faire tes stages chez nous. Ce n'est que le lendemain que j'ai reçu la lettre de Gu Jun Pyo qui exigeait que je t'accepte. Et c'est toi qui a fait le reste, c'est pour ça qu'après ton premier stage, je me suis battue pour que tu ne puisses pas aller ailleurs et que je t'ai engagé dès l'obtention de ton diplôme. Raconta sa directrice. Ga Eul resta, quelques minutes, silencieuse afin de digérer la nouvelle.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'ai toujours cru que j'avais eu ma place grâce la pression qu'avait fait peser Gu Jun Pyo.

-Je sais et je suis désolée d'avoir laissé cette rumeur se rependre dans l'école. Suite à votre lettre de démission, le conseil m'a demandé de connaitre vos exigences et vos souhaits pour que l'année prochaine et les suivantes vous soient plus agréables. Expliqua la Directrice.

-Je n'ai qu'un souhait: que la vérité soit dite. Et que jamais, vous n'accepterez les exigences de Gu Jun Pyo ou d'un autre membre du F4, qui pourraient m'être bénéfique. Dicta Ga Eul avec le sourire.

-Très bien. Pour la réunion de demain, vous ne devez pas venir. Votre poste ne change pas. A l'année prochaine. Dit la directrice, en serrant la main de Ga Eul et l'accompagnant jusqu'à la porte de son bureau.

Ga Eul sortit du bureau en souriant. Heureuse, Ga Eul décida de rentrer chez elle à pied. Elle ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui la suivait discrètement à quelque pas d'elle. Quand il vit Ga Eul rentrer chez elle, sans se douter qu'elle avait été suivie, Seol Gong Chan sourit avec, dans ses yeux, un éclat mauvais. Il prit note de son adresse et retourna chez lui. Maintenant, il pouvait commencer à la conquérir.

Une fois chez elle, Ga Eul alluma la télé sur une chaine musicale et alla dans la cuisine se préparer un thé et une collation. Elle rangea un peu son appartement, tout en dansant sur la musique. Vers dix-neuf heures, elle reçut un coup de fil de Jan Di, lui proposant une sortie entre fille puisque les garçons semblaient vouloir rester entre eux. Elle alla donc prendre une douche et se changea. Une heure plus tard, Jan Di sonna chez elle et toutes deux partirent dans le centre ville profiter de la fraicheur de fin de journée. Elles s'installèrent à la terrasse d'un petit restaurant et commandèrent leur repas.

-Mmh, ça fait du bien de se détendre un peu. Soupira Jan Di alors que le serveur venait leur apporter leurs boissons.

-Je pensais que tu étais en vacances ? Se moqua son amie.

-Je sais, mais je dois aller défendre ma candidature demain matin. J'ai donc demandé à Jun Pyo de m'aider puisqu'il est assez doué pour parler devant une foule de personnes. Expliqua l'étudiante.

-Et ? Encouragea Ga Eul.

-C'est un véritable tyran. Ria Jan Di. D'abord, il m'a fait changer totalement mon texte, puis il a passé le reste de l'après-midi à me faire réciter le nouveau texte, le tout avec mille et une questions que le conseil et les professeurs pourraient me demander. Quand je t'ai appelée, c'est parce que j'en avais marre et que je l'ai supplié – enfin presque, j'ai encore ma fierté – de me laisser en paix. Ga Eul éclata de rire puis, réalisant que son amie boudait un peu, elle se calma.

-Il avait quoi de mal le premier discours ? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'en sais rien, il n'a pas voulu m'expliquer. Enfin, tu le connais, il est plus têtu que moi quand il a décidé de ne rien dire. Répondit Jan Di. Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel le serveur leur apporta leurs plats et une nouvelle tournée de boissons. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien durant tout le repas. Ga Eul rassurait son amie pour son entretien du lendemain, tandis que Jan Di la félicitait pour être restée à Shinhwa et avoir réussi à imposer ses conditions. Elle souffla même à Ga Eul qu'elle avait maintenant un avantage sur ses collègues: elle pouvait demander n'importe quoi – dans la limite du raisonnable – il y avait de forte chances qu'elle l'obtienne puisque l'école ne voulait pas se privet d'elle. Et Ga Eul lui rappela qu'elle était bien trop gentille et honnête pour en profiter. Elles finirent leur repas vers dix heures du soir. Elles quittèrent le restaurant pour aller se balader dans les parties piétonnes de la ville où certains magasins étaient encore ouverts. Elles flânèrent tout en dégustant leur glace, se faisant parfois aborder par des garçons. Alors qu'elles avaient décidé de rentrer chez elle, leurs gsms sonnèrent.

-Allo ? Salua Ga Eul.

-_Ga Eul, tu es où ? Viens me rejoindre. Je suis avec les autres dans un bar-dansant._ Demanda Yi Jung qui semblait avoir du mal à parler distinctement.

-Tu as bu ? Demanda Jan Di qui était au téléphone avec un Jun Pyo plus qu'ivre.

-_Oui, un peu_. Répondit ce dernier avant de pouffer de rire. Les deux amies soupirèrent et acceptèrent de les retrouver puisqu'elles n'étaient pas loin. Deux minutes plus tard, elles entrèrent dans une des boites les plus branchées de la ville.

-Je déteste ce genre d'endroit. Pesta Jan Di qui, depuis l'unique fois où elle était sortie dans ce genre de lieu, en avait gardé un très mauvais souvenir. Elles cherchèrent un peu et quand elles commencèrent à désespérer de les trouver, Ga Eul remarqua que beaucoup de filles observaient le balcon et qu'une grande partie d'entre elles en provenaient. Connaissant le passé de Yi Jung et Woo Bin, Ga Eul attrapa Jan Di et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

-Tu fais quoi ? Ils ne sont pas là ! Pesta Jan Di.

-On n'a pas regardé à l'étage. Viens, je suis sure de les trouver là. Répondit son amie.

Arrivées à l'étage, elles trouvèrent une foule assez compacte de filles qui entouraient un box.

- On ne passera jamais. Tu les as bien regardées ? Grogna Jan Di.

-Il faut qu'on essaie. Et Ga Eul se jeta dans la masse, Jan Di sur les talons. Alors qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'une rangée de filles a traversé, Ga Eul fut éjectée par terre.

-Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? Pesta l'une des grandes perches qui leur bloquaient le passage.

-Désolée. S'excusa Ga Eul, tout en se relevant, aidée de Jan Di.

-J'espère bien. Vous vous êtes regardées ? Deux pèquenaudes comme vous n'ont rien à faire ici !

-Oui, vous feriez mieux de partir avant qu'un vigile ne vous mette à la porte ! Rajouta une autre fille. Alors que Jan Di allait répondre vivement à ces idiotes, son téléphone sonna.

-Quoi ?! Dit-elle assez énervée.

-_T'es où ? Vous avez dit que vous arriviez dans deux minutes_. Interrogea Jun Pyo, plus impatient que jamais à cause de l'alcool.

-A deux mètres de toi, bloquées par un rempart de mannequins. Répliqua Jan Di.

- _Quoi ?_

- Et bien, si tu étais moins saoul et que tu arriverais à te redresser un peu… Expliqua-t-elle. Jun Pyo se leva et chercha après sa fiancée dans la foule de filles qui se trouvaient devant lui.

-_Woo Bin vire un peu tout ce monde. Jan Di et Ga Eul sont là et je ne les vois pas_. Réclama le leader qui tentait de se retenir à Yi Jung, qui, au nom de Ga Eul, s'était redressé et cherchait lui aussi.

-La fête est finie. Vous pouvez y aller ! Dit Woo Bin avec un geste de la main afin de faire comprendre aux mannequins de partir. Déçues, les filles quittèrent le box.

-Mais, lâchez-moi ! Cria Jan Di qui se faisait emporter par les filles.

Ga Eul qui était restée à terre, trop timide pour se défendre, avait réussi par elle-ne-savait-quel-miracle à ne se faire ni piétiner, ni emporter par la foule. Jun Pyo, qui était toujours au téléphone, sursauta quand il entendit la voix de Jan Di aussi bien dans son gsm que dans l'immeuble. Il se dirigea maladroitement vers le groupe de filles qui semblaient se battre – ou se défendre, il n'arrivait pas à faire la différence. Il repéra Jan Di – elle était celle qui bougeait et criait le plus-, il attrapa sa main et d'un coup sec, il l'attira à lui. Jan Di cru qu'on lui arrachait l'épaule – en plus, cet abruti tirait sur celle qui avait été blessée. Elle put enfin se libérer de la masse de mannequins. Elle massacra du regard Jun Pyo et partit s'assoir près de Ga Eul, qui rigolait des pitreries de Woo Bin. Yi Jung fit glisser Ga Eul près de lui afin de laisser une place à Jun Pyo, qui ressemblait à un gosse en faute.

-Je suis désolé, Jan di. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal. S'excusa Jun Pyo.

Jan Di soupira, un brin fatiguée par son attitude, et par la journée en général. Il était peut-être vingt-trois heures trente, Jan di et Ga Eul ressentaient le manque de sommeil de la veille avec force, surtout que l'endroit était sombre et la musique, quoi que rythmée, répétait sans cesse le même son.

-Fatiguée, les filles ? Demanda Ji Hoo, moqueur.

- On n'a dormi que trois heures, hier soir. Répondit Ga Eul, qui posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Yi Jung, prête à rejoindre Morphée. Jun Pyo dégrisa d'un coup, quand il réalisa que Jan Di semblait être dans le même état que son amie bien qu'elle ait eu l'occasion de dormir un peu durant la matinée.

-Bah, je crois que notre petite soirée est terminée ! Fit le Leader, vidant une bouteille d'eau et en donnant une autre à Yi Jung. Jan Di prit sur elle pour ne pas s'endormir afin d'être sure que les garçons étaient plus ou moins cleans quand ils quittèrent le club. Une demi-heure plus tard Yi Jung réveilla Ga Eul et ils sortirent tous, les deux filles eurent droit aux regards noirs de jalousie de la part de toute la gente féminine présent dans le club.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Yi Jung arrêtait sa voiture devant l'immeuble de Ga Eul. Il tenta de la réveiller afin qu'elle rentre mais se fut impossible. Un peu embêté par la situation, Yi Jung soupira et décida de la raccompagner jusque dans son appartement. Il attrapa son sac et chercha après les clés, pestant contre le don que les femmes avaient de mettre toujours un tas de trucs dans leur sac. Las de chercher, il renversa le sac sur ses genoux. Il trouva son agenda, son portefeuille, des papiers en tout genre, du maquillage, une brosse à cheveux, une petite boite, de la monnaie et enfin, les clés. Il posa les clés sur son tableau de bord et rangea tout le reste dans le sac en vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien laissé. Il prit les clés, glissa le sac sur son épaule, détacha Ga Eul et sortit de la voiture. Il ouvrit la première porte de l'immeuble qu'il coinça et alla chercher Ga Eul. La jeune femme, plus ou moins consciente, se laissa faire. Elle fit même l'effort de tenir debout pendant qu'il chipotait avec les clés pour trouver la bonne. Il bénit l'inventeur de l'ascenseur et une fois chez la jeune fille, il alluma toutes les lampes pour trouver son chemin jusqu'à la chambre. Il l'aida à se déshabiller en rougissant un peu, n'étant pas habituer à le faire dans une telle situation -surtout que, pour une fois, qu'il voulait vraiment prendre son temps, que leur relation soit clairement définie. Il soupira puis la glissa dans son lit, soulagé que Ga Eul n'ai pas vraiment conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il la borda, l'embrassa sur le front et quitta l'appartement en éteignant bien derrière lui. Il regarda son gsm. Une heure du matin. C'était la première fois qu'il finissait une soirée, seul, aussi tôt, et en plus, en étant totalement sobre. Il sourit en songeant que Ga Eul allait détruire sa réputation de fêtard accompli en même pas deux semaines si elle continuait ainsi. Il rentra chez lui et alla directement dans son lit.

Quand Jun Pyo et Jan Di rentrèrent chez eux, le leader se retrouva dans la même situation que son ami. A savoir que sa petite-amie avait fini par retrouver Morphée et que celui-ci n'était pas près de la lâcher. Jun Pyo porta donc Jan Di jusque dans sa chambre, avant de la laisser avec les domestiques pour qu'ils la changent. Une fois la chose faite, il alla la border et, lui aussi, l'embrassa sur le front avant d'aller se coucher.

Quand Ga Eul se réveilla le lendemain matin vers sept heures trente, elle fut surprise de se trouver dans son lit en petite culotte et en débardeur. Elle réalisa aussi qu'elle possédait toujours un vestige de la coiffure de la veille. Elle ne se souvenait même pas d'être rentrée chez elle après avoir été au club rejoindre les garçons. Peu rassurée, mais n'ayant pas le temps de penser à ça, Ga Eul sortit de son lit pour aller se préparer. Après un rapide petit déjeuner, elle partit à l'école. Elle y arriva, comme tous les jours, vers huit heures quart. Elle ne fit pas de pause dans la salle des profs, préférant aller directement dans sa classe où elle commença le tri des affaires de bricolage. Vers neuf heures, les premiers enfants arrivèrent. Elle attendit, encore une demi-heure, que tout le monde soit là puis commença à expliquer ce qu'ils devaient faire. En quelques minutes, tout le monde se mit à bouger, se bousculant et se chamaillant afin de finir au plus vite leur rangement. Ga Eul surveilla qu'aucun débordement ne se fasse. Quand elle réalisa que les enfants auraient fini plus vite que prévu, elle envoya un message à Yi Jung pour savoir s'il pouvait venir vers midi moins le quart. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à répondre que oui, et Ga Eul sourit, heureuse, elle serait bientôt en vacances et elle se doutait bien que ni Yi Jun, ni Jun Pyo ne laisserait passer une occasion pareille pour en mettre plein la vue à leurs petites-amies. Vers onze heures et demie, le dernier élève quitta la classe son panier plein de dessins et autres bricolages faits pendant l'année. Ga Eul profita du dernier quart d'heure pour ranger et nettoyer un peu sa classe.

-Je pensais que l'école avait une équipe pour faire ça ! Se moqua Yi Jung qui venait d'arriver.

-Ca n'empêche pas que je dois rendre un local propre. Sourit Ga Eul avant d'abandonner son balai dans un coin. Elle récupéra son sac d'où elle sortit ses clés. Elle ferma sa classe et soupira de plaisir.

-Enfin les vacances !

-Explique-moi pourquoi tu ne quittes pas cet endroit ? Demanda Yi Jung qui savait seulement que Ga Eul avait eu beaucoup de mal durant l'année avec ses collègues.

-Parce que le conseil de l'école ainsi que celui des parents ont refusé ma démission. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Tu veux que…

-Non, je me suis déjà arrangée avec la directrice, ne t'en fais pas. D'ailleurs, tu peux dire adieu à ta petite vendetta. Et ne me fais pas croire que tu n'avais rien prévu, Jan Di vous a vendu. Fit-elle faussement sévère. Yi Jung pouffa, la trouvant adorable avec sa moue faussement fâchée. Il l'entraina dans le centre de Séoul pour une séance shopping.

-Tu sais où Jun Pyo a l'intention d'emmener Jan Di ? Demanda Ga Eul, de l'autre côté de la cabine en train d'enfiler un bikini.

-Pour que, toi aussi, tu le dénonces à ta meilleure amie ? Ria le potier.

-Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre, tu le sais bien. Répliqua-t-elle angélique.

-De toute façon, pour les deux premières semaines de juillet, on part tous les six ensemble, et comme je veux te faire la surprise, je ne dirais rien. Sinon, il te va bien ? Demanda-t-il pour clore la discussion.

- Mm, je ne sais pas trop. Dit-elle en s'observant dans le miroir.

-Je peux voir ?

-Yi Jung ! S'exclama Ga Eul en rougissant.

-Bah quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais rester habillée les deux semaines entières.

-Si !

-Pardon ? Enfin, Ga Eul… il fait beaucoup trop chaud pour ça.

-Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du short et du t-shirt ou même du débardeur. Le nargua-t-elle.

-On verra bien sur place. Je vais voir du coté des robes de soirée. Regarde s'il y a des trucs qui te plaisent. Fit-il, avant de partir vers une autre partie du magasin. Ga Eul passa la tête à travers la porte afin d'appeler une vendeuse.

-Puis-je vous aider ? Demanda l'une d'elles.

-Heu, oui, j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur le modèle de bikini que je porte. Expliqua Ga Eul, mal à l'aise. Comprenant que sa cliente était assez pudique, la vendeuse fit attention en ouvrant le rideau et entra d'un pas dans la cabine.

-La couleur de ce modèle vous va très bien ainsi que la coupe, mais je prendrais une taille en dessous pour mieux souligner vos formes. Expliqua-t-elle. Vous voulez que j'aille voir si j'en possède encore ?

-Oui, je veux bien. Répondit Ga Eul d'une petite voix.

-Je peux reprendre les autres ? Demanda la vendeuse en montrant du doigt le petit tas de bikinis qui trainaient par terre.

-Heu, attendez. Ga Eul se pencha pour trier ceux qu'elle prenait des autres qu'elle donna à la vendeuse ainsi que les deux derniers qu'elle n'avait pas essayés. La vendeuse confia le tas de vêtement à une stagiaire pour qu'elle les range tandis qu'elle allait chercher le bikini dans la réserve. Quand elle revint, elle trouva Yi Jung, occupé à regarder parmi les vêtements féminins. Oubliant totalement Ga Eul, la vendeuse se rua sur le potier.

-Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus séductrice tout en restant professionnelle.

-Je regarde, c'est tout. Répondit-il sans la regarder.

Déçue, la vendeuse retourna vers la cabine de Ga Eul à qui elle tendit le bikini, sans faire attention à la pudeur de la jeune femme, qui poussa un petit cri de surprise. Yi Jung se retourna vers le cri, cherchant qui pouvait l'avoir poussé. Il repéra la vendeuse devant la cabine de Ga Eul. Méfiant, il s'approcha.

-Tenez votre bikini ! Dit-elle snobant Ga Eul. La pauvre jeune femme prit le vêtement, en rougissant, tout en essayant de conserver la robe qu'elle voulait essayer. Ga Eul referma rapidement le rideau et lâcha sa robe. Elle enfila le bikini et approuva les dires de la vendeuse quand elle s'observa dans la glace. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et essaya la robe. Quand elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle eut du mal à se reconnaitre.

-Yi Jung tu possèdes peut-être un certain goût pour t'habiller, mais là… Se moqua Ga Eul.

-C'est fait exprès… Elle te grossit si fort que ça ?

-J'ai juste le sentiment d'avoir pris vingt kilos d'un coup. Ria Ga Eul.

-Je peux vous aider ? Demanda une stagiaire qui s'était rapprochée de Yi Jung.

-Je voudrais une robe de soirée pour une jeune fille, pas trop grande, plutôt fine et âgée de vingt et un ans. Elle aime la discrétion et la douceur donc rien d'extravagant. Expliqua Yi Jung.

-Je reviens tout de suite.

-Je peux quand même choisir mes vêtements de tous les jours ? Demanda Ga Eul qui se rhabillait.

-Oui, tu peux. Sourit Yi Jung.

Ga Eul sortit de la cabine, laissant quand même certaines de ses affaires pour être sure de pouvoir garder sa place. Elle fouina à la recherche de shorts, jupes et autres hauts, Yi Jung sur ses talons, observant ce qu'elle choisissait.

-Au fait, hier soir, qui m'a ramené ? Demanda Ga Eul en rougissant.

-Moi. Tu t'étais endormie dans le club, peu après nous avoir rejoints avec Jan Di. Expliqua-t-il.

-Oh, je suis désolée mais avec Jan Di…

-Je sais, ne t'en fais pas. Il est logique que tu profites de ta meilleure amie. Sourit-il.

Tous les deux occultèrent le fait que le jeune homme avait déshabillé Ga Eul, ce qui ravissait secrètement celle-ci, ne se sentant pas capable d'aborder le sujet.

-Je n'ai rien dit durant mon sommeil ?

-Mm, non. Rien. Ou, alors la musique allait trop fort et on ne t'a pas entendu. Répondit-il.

-Mr So, j'ai plusieurs robes que vous m'avez demandées. Interrompit la stagiaire.

-Petite idiote ! Que fais-tu ? Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit d'aborder les clients. Et arrête d'importuner ce jeune homme. Gronda la vendeuse en arrachant les vêtements des mains de la stagiaire qui rougit de honte. Ga Eul lui lança un regard compatissant et l'entraina avec elle vers la cabine.

-Je suis désolée. Murmura la stagiaire.

-C'est pas grave. Par contre, on pourrait profiter qu'elle soit occupée à satisfaire Mr So Yi Jung pour que vous me donniez un coup de main. Répliqua Ga Eul.

-Oh mais je ne voudrais pas…

-S'il vous plait, j'insiste. Je n'aime pas beaucoup les vendeuses que je trouve trop snob et généralement, je suis accompagnée de ma meilleure amie pour ce genre de séance shopping dans les magasins de luxe.

-Vous n'êtes pas une habituée ? S'étonna la stagiaire.

-Et bien, non. Sourit Ga Eul, avant d'ouvrir le rideau et de montrer son premier ensemble. Elle avait un simple short en jeans avec un top un peu long.

-Mm, c'est plus joli avec une chemise longue… La stagiaire fouilla dans le tas de vêtement qui pendaient et choisit une chemise longue blanche dont les manches avaient été retroussées. Avec le bikini noir ou même le rouge, ce serait super pour la plage ou même pour vous balader dans les rues. Expliqua-t-elle.

-C'est vrai que c'est plus joli mais je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir sortir avec une tenue aussi… Rougit Ga Eul.

-Oh Mademoiselle, ce sont les vacances. Il faut en profiter pour faire tourner les têtes. Vous êtes magnifique. Aucun homme ne pourrait vous résister.

-Si je fais tourner la tête d'une seule personne, j'en serais très heureuse. Répondit Ga Eul qui observait Yi Jung discuter avec la vendeuse.

-Vous connaissez So Yi Jung ? S'exclama la stagiaire, qui avait suivi le regard de Ga Eul.

-Oui, elle me connait. C'est ma petite-amie. Répondit Yi Jung qui s'était approché avec les robes, la vendeuse sur les talons, qui blanchit en entendant Yi Jung. Elle massacra du regard la stagiaire qui tenta une sortie stratégique. Mais Ga Eul ne lui laissa pas le temps de fuir.

-Merci pour ton aide, j'aimerais bien que tu restes pour le choix des deux-trois robes de soirée que je dois prendre. Demanda Ga Eul. Yi Jung s'installa sur un fauteuil en attendant que Ga Eul fasse son choix. Aidée de la stagiaire, Ga Eul sélectionna trois robes, deux très simples pour un repas romantique dans un restaurant chic et une plus travaillée et glamour pour si jamais, il l'invitait à un cocktail. Elle défila devant Yi Jung qui les jugea toutes les trois parfaites. Il demanda une grande valise qu'il remplit avec les vêtements et il rajouta quelques essuies de bain et de plage [NB : des serviettes] et ils quittèrent la boutique.

-Eh bien, c'est un soulagement de pouvoir faire du shopping sans entendre de cris. Ria Ga Eul en s'agrippant au bras du Potier.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, il est rare que les vendeuses ne nous snobent pas et dans ces cas-là, soit Jan Di le remarque en première et leur en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, soit c'est Woo Bin et ça finit en larmes. Ou alors, Jan Di se dispute avec les garçons parce qu'ils nous gâtent trop. Enfin, bref, dans tous les cas, ça finit par des cris. Expliqua Ga Eul.

-Je l'ai toujours dit, Woo Bin ne sait pas s'y prendre avec les filles. Se moqua Yi Jung.

-Moi, je le trouve très gentil et vraiment adorable.

-Pardon ?

-Malheureusement pour moi, je suis tombée amoureuse du mauvais garçon. Dit-elle. Elle se pencha pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue et se détacha de lui pour courir un peu plus loin telle la gamine qu'elle n'était plus. Yi Jung l'observa, charmé mais surtout, surpris par son audace. S'étant retournée pour l'observer, Ga Eul ne vit pas qu'elle allait bousculer quelqu'un. Yi Jung tenta de la rattraper mais il était trop loin et Ga Eul s'écroula dans les bras du jeune homme.

-Excusez-moi. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne regardais pas. Dit-elle précipitamment, en s'inclinant.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda Yi Jung.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Dit-elle en souriant du sourire éclatant qu'il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir quand quelque chose l'amusait. Yi Jung lui rendit son sourire.

**Laissez-moi vos commentaires. C'est toujours utile pour vous faire plaisir et ça me permet de m'améliorer bisous.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blabla de l'auteur : ****En bas du chapitre.**

**Disclamer : ****La série appartient à la KBS et aux traducteurs. L'histoire est à moi.**

**Résumé : ****Jan Di et Ga Eul profite de leur dernière journée de travail tandis que les garçons font toujours autant de bêtises. Les vacances d'été approchent à grand pas !**

**Chapitre 4**

Jan Di avait les mains qui tremblaient. Voilà une heure qu'elle attendait dans ce couloir lugubre avec les autres étudiants en médecine de son année. Elle avait vu la moitié défiler et la plupart ressortait de la salle d'interrogation le visage blanc. Et, son angoisse augmentait à chaque nouvel étudiant qui en sortait. Au début, Jun Pyo avait tenté de la rassurer mais il avait dû partir à sa réunion quand neuf heures avaient sonné. Jan Di s'installa quelques secondes sur sa chaise et se redressa dès qu'elle vit la porte s'ouvrir, mais encore une fois, ce fut un autre étudiant qui entra. Jan Di soupira. Elle avait espéré pouvoir passer dans les premières, et ensuite, profiter de sa journée pour passer chez elle récupérer quelques vêtements et faire des trucs de filles avec Ga Eul.

Une autre heure passa, il ne restait plus qu'elle et un étudiant qui devait passer devant le conseil.

-Tu devrais manger. Lui conseilla l'autre étudiant.

-Je n'ai pas très faim. Merci !

-Tu vas t'évanouir. Se moqua-t-il.

-Melle Geum Jan Di ? Appela l'étudiant qui sortait de la salle. Jan Di sauta sur ses pieds, attrapa ses affaires et entra dans la salle.

-Bonjour. Salua-t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement. Les cinq professeurs lui rendirent son salut par un signe de tête. Celui qui présidait, lui indiqua la chaise toujours dans un silence tendu. Jan Di s'installa. Il y eut un long silence oppressant, le temps que chaque personne présente lise le dossier de Jan Di, puis l'interrogatoire commença. Jan Di répondit calmement et clairement à toutes leurs questions comme le lui avaient appris Jun Pyo et Ji Hoo puis le sujet dériva sur ses relations avec le F4. Jan Di fut un peu étonnée et fâchée de découvrir que des professeurs aussi réputés qu'eux puissent s'intéresser aux relations intimes de leur étudiant. Surtout que ça ne concernait en rien son choix de spécialisation. Vexée, Jan Di prit le parti de rester très vague tout en étant polie et cordiale avec ces examinateurs. Voyant qu'ils n'obtiendraient pas plus ce que les journaux à scandale publiaient, les professeurs revinrent au sujet initial. C'est après une bonne heure de questions-réponses que Jan Di put enfin sortir, soulagée de pouvoir aller dans la spécialisation qu'elle désirait.

Une fois dehors, elle appela Jun Pyo

-_Vous êtes bien chez Gu Jun Pyo mais je suis en réunion, laissez un message ainsi que vos cordonnées ou appelez mon assistant Mr Lee au 05673891. Merci. BIIIIIP_

-Jun Pyo, c'est Jan Di appelle moi quand ta réunion sera finie. Je serais soit chez mes parents, soit avec Ga Eul. Bisous. Jan Di raccrocha et quitta le campus. Elle héla un taxi et partit chez ses parents.

-Jan Di ! S'exclama sa mère en la voyant. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Coucou, maman. Je passais prendre certaines de mes affaires, la mère de Jun Pyo voudrait que je reste chez eux afin de m'apprendre mon futur rôle. Expliqua Jan Di.

-Oh, et pour les préparatifs du mariage ?

-On n'en a pas encore parlé. Pour le moment, je pense que Jun Pyo a envie de profiter de ses amis et du fait que sa mère semble moins hostile à notre relation. Donc, pas de préparation de mariage dans l'immédiat.

-Mais enfin, Jan Di. Tu ne peux pas rester éternellement fiancée à Jun Pyo ! Gronda sa mère.

-Maman je suis fiancée depuis quatre jours !

-Oui et alors ? Ton père et moi, on a été…

-Maman ! Papa et toi, ce n'est pas la même chose que Jun Pyo et moi. De toute façon, pour le moment, ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. Je t'appellerai ou je passerai pour te dire s'il y a du nouveau. En attendant, interdiction d'harceler Jun Pyo ou sa famille. Fit Jan Di.

-Tu es vraiment ingrate, ma fille. C'est tout de même grâce à moi si tu en es là !

-Peut-être mais ça ne change rien au fait que je ne vais pas me marier dans l'immédiat !

-Pff, tu vas voir. Si toi, tu n'oses pas t'affirmer un peu devant la mère de ton fiancé, tu ne te marieras jamais ! Pesta sa mère avant de disparaitre dans la cuisine. Dépitée, Jan Di partit dans sa chambre prendre quelques affaires. Alors qu'elle finissait de ranger de vieux vêtements dans des sacs pour le dispensaire où elle travaillait avec Ji Hoo, son gsm sonna.

-Allô ?

-_C'est Jun Pyo, je viens de finir. T'es où ? _

_-_Chez mes parents. Je venais faire un peu de tri dans mes affaires.

-_D'accord, je te rejoins là-bas et on ira manger._

_-_Ok, à toute de suite. La discussion terminée, Jan Di rassembla les sacs au centre de la pièce et alla rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine.

-Papa vient nous rejoindre ce midi ?

-Non, il travaille. Il n'y a que nous deux. A moins que Ga Eul vienne manger, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai plus vue. Fit sa mère

-Je pense qu'elle mange avec ses collègues, c'est le dernier jour de cour avant les vacances d'été. Mais Jun Pyo va venir. On mange quoi ?

-Des ramen. Fit-elle d'une voix pensive, songeant déjà aux questions qu'elle allait poser à Jun Pyo à propos du mariage. Connaissant sa mère, Jan Di savait qu'elle était enchantée de la venue de Jun Pyo au diner et elle savait que le pauvre homme allait subir un interrogatoire précis sur le mariage. Mais elle ne dit rien sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter et que, de toute façon, Jun Pyo lui dirait la même chose qu'elle. Jan Di alla dresser la table et patienta devant la télé à regarder un jeu musical qui passait souvent le midi. Jun Pyo débarqua un peu avant la fin de l'émission.

-Bonjour, madame. Fit-il tout en s'inclina poliment devant sa futur belle-mère.

-Bonjour, comment vas-tu ? On n'a pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup discuter la dernière fois que tu es venu. Fit-elle tout en déposant les plats sur la table.

-Je vais très bien, merci. Je reprends petit à petit les rênes de l'entreprise en reprenant les anciennes directives que ma sœur supervisait en mon absence. Et d'ici la fin de semaine, on part à six en vacances, c'est-à-dire Jan Di, Ji Hoo, Woo Bin Yi Jung, Ga Eul et moi-même.

-Oh et où allez-vous ?

-C'est Yi Jung qui organise le voyage et même si je sais où on va, je ne dirais rien parce qu'il a demandé à ce que ce soit une surprise totale pour Ga Eul et Jan Di.

-Et vous partez combien de temps ?

-Maman, tu pourrais le laisser manger un peu au lieu de l'assommer de questions. Répliqua Jan Di qui sentait venir les questions sur le mariage.

-J'ai quand même le droit de m'intéresser à la vie de mon futur gendre puisque, toi, tu refuses de me donner les détails. Pesta la mère de la jeune fille. Jan Di soupira et fit un sourire désolé à son fiancé. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû fuir quand elle en avait encore l'occasion. Jun Pyo lui rendit son sourire pour la rassurer un peu. Il savait qu'en venant manger chez les parents de sa fiancée, il s'exposait à ce genre de comportement. Et comme il voulait vivre toute sa vie avec elle à ses cotés, il devait bien s'habituer à ce genre de comportement parce qu'il se doutait bien que la mère de Jan Di serait aussi envahissante que la sienne. Après le petit duel entre la mère et la fille, il eut quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles la mère de Jan Di se retenait de poser toute sa liste de questions. Quand elle réalisa que Jun Pyo allait se resservir, elle reprit de plus belle.

-Vous allez partir combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, sûrement un mois, mais on ne va pas rester au même endroit tout le temps. Ensuite, Jan Di ira avec Ga Eul profiter du cadeau de la mère de Ga Eul et moi, je reviendrais ici terminer la passation de pouvoir avec ma mère.

-Oh ! Mais, alors vous n'aurez pas le temps de préparer la cérémonie ainsi que tout le reste pour le mariage !? S'écria la mère de Jan Di, en réalisant que d'ici un mois et demi, ils seraient toujours à la case départ.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas madame Geun. Nous n'avons pas encore de date, et pour ce qui est de la préparation, je demanderais à Jan Di de vous contacter en temps voulu. Sourit Jun Pyo.

-Mais enfin, vous n'allez pas rester fiancés toute votre vie !

-Non, j'ai bien l'intention d'épouser votre fille, mais pour le moment, nous avons tous les deux besoin de vacances, ainsi que de revoir nos amis. De plus, je dois régler toutes les affaires concernant l'entreprise puisque ma mère voudrait prendre sa retraite pour s'occuper de mon père et que ma sœur doit retourner aux USA auprès de son mari.

-Mais si vous mettez l'entreprise avant votre mariage, jamais…

-Maman, on t'a déjà dit qu'on ne voulait se marier tout de suite alors arrête avec ça ! Parce que sinon, j'exigerais de me marier après mes études et ça signifie pas avant cinq ans ! S'écria Jan Di, fatiguée par l'attitude presque déplacée de sa mère. Jun Pyo blanchit légèrement quand il réalisa que Jan Di serait parfaitement capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. Il inventa une réunion importante et proposa à Jan Di de la déposer dans le centre ville avant d'y aller. La jeune femme accepta avec plaisir l'offre, soulagée de partir de chez elle. Elle demanda à Jun Pyo un coup de main pour descendre les quatre sacs qu'elle avait faits et ils quittèrent l'appartement, non sans promettre de venir le plus tôt possible. Jun Pyo déposa Jan Di au dispensaire.

-Hey, salut vous deux, vous allez bien ? Demanda Ji Hoo en voyant le couple entrer.

-Salut ! Ca peut aller. Fit Jun Pyo, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Tu n'as pas pu avoir la spécialité que tu voulais ? S'inquiéta Ji Hoo en se tournant vers Jan Di.

-Si, si, je l'ai eu. Le rassura-t-elle. Et surement à cause de vous. Fit-elle plus bas.

-On vient d'aller manger chez ses parents. Et, sa mère s'inquiète parce que j'ai demandé à épouser sa fille mais qu'on n'a pas encore de date ni même commencer un semblant de préparation. Sourit Jun Pyo, plus amusé qu'autre chose par la situation, surtout depuis que Jan Di l'avait rassurée sur le fait qu'elle serait surement incapable d'attendre cinq ans avant de devenir madame Gu Jun Pyo.

-J'apporte quelques vieux vêtements. J'ai vu que le stock avait pas mal diminué. Expliqua Jan Di avant de disparaitre dans la salle où étaient rangés les vêtements qu'ils vendaient en seconde main pour aider les plus défavorisés. Pendant qu'elle triait le linge, les deux garçons discutèrent de tout et rien. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Jan Di réapparut et le couple quitta le dispensaire. Jan Di promit qu'elle passerait le lendemain faire son service comme c'était prévu. Ji Hoo fit un signe de tête et partit dans la salle d'auscultation avec le premier patient de l'après-midi.

-Tu veux faire quoi ? Demanda Jun Pyo.

-J'avais envie de faire un peu de shopping avec Ga Eul avant de partir en vacances mais, si tu n'a rien à faire cet après-midi, on peut les faire à deux. Dit-elle en souriant.

-Ah, tu as fini par apprécier le shopping avec moi ! s'exclama Jun Pyo.

-Disons que je me force à apprécier pour le moment afin de m'habituer un peu à votre exubérance. Expliqua Jan Di en s'agrippant à son bras. Ils montèrent en voiture et Jun Pyo essaya de se rapprocher le plus possible du centre ville. Puis, ils sortirent et se baladèrent de magasin en magasin achetant ce qu'ils leur plaisaient et qui leur serait utile pour les vacances. Après plus de deux heures de lèche-vitrine, ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse d'un glacier et commandèrent chacun un sorbet ainsi qu'un pichet d'eau.

-Je sais que tu n'as pas vraiment envie d'en parler mais le mariage, tu le veux quand ? Demanda Jun Pyo.

-En été. Je veux qu'il fasse beau et chaud. Donc, on a un an pour tout mettre en place.

-Tu le veux vraiment pour l'année prochaine ?

- Non, ce n'est pas une obligation, et puis je veux vraiment apprendre ce que ta mère veut m'apprendre. Parce que je suppose que je devrais t'accompagner à des galas, des soupers, voire même des voyages d'affaires et je veux vraiment être digne et ne pas faire de faux pas.

-Tu oublies les associations et ONG que nous parrainons et dirigeons. C'est ton job de superviser le tout. Sourit Jun Pyo.

-Et moi qui me casse la tête à devenir gynécologue ! Se lamenta Jan Di.

-Bah, tu pourras toujours faire ton métier, rien ne t'en empêche.

-Et, si on a des enfants. Je fais comment ? Parce que je suppose que toi, tu ne seras pas souvent là. Répliqua-t-elle.

- On prendra une nourrice !

-Ah non, je refuse que mes enfants deviennent des despotes capricieux et hautains. S'exclama la jeune fille. Un despote a géré, c'est déjà pas mal.

-Qui est despotique ? S'étonna Jun Pyo. Jan Di lui lança un regard lourd de sens, mais son fiancé fit mine de ne rien voir et termina sa glace. Après qu'ils eurent fini, Jun Pyo alla chercher sa voiture afin qu'ils puissent déposer leur sac et continuer leur petite virée. Jan Di en profita pour appeler Ga Eul.

-Coucou, c'est Jan Di. Tu fais quoi pour le moment ?

-_Je suis en ville avec Yi Jung, pourquoi ?_

-J'y suis aussi, et j'avais envie de passer un peu temps avec toi.

-_On est près de notre glacier préféré…_

_-_Ca tombe bien, j'y suis !

-_ Attends-nous là. On arrive._ Les deux filles raccrochèrent. Et peu après, Ga Eul apparut les bras chargés de sacs.

-Je vois que toi aussi, tu as dévalisé les magasins. Sourit Ga Eul à la vue de tous les sacs aux pieds son amie.

-Je pense sérieusement qu'on est tombée amoureuse des mauvaises personnes. Ils ne pensent qu'à dépenser et s'amuser. En plus, ils nous cachent toujours les lieux de nos vacances. Se moqua gentiment Jan Di dans l'oreille de son amie qui pouffa. Jun Pyo arriva sur ces entrefaites et chargea sa voiture des sacs des deux filles. Les quatre amis continuèrent leur balade jusqu'à ce que les filles montrent de sérieux signes de fatigue dus à leur soirée de la veille. Yi Jung charia la faiblesse des deux filles et principalement de Jan Di qui s'était toujours vantée d'être aussi résistante et solide qu'un roc. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous chez Ga Eul, vers huit heures du soir. Elle appela un resto chinois qui livre à domicile et commanda trois plats sachant qu'elle et Jan Di était trop fatiguée et pas du tout affamée pour manger un plat, seules. Les garçons payèrent la note et tout le monde commença à manger en discutant de tout et rien. Vers dix heures, Ga Eul annonça qu'elle avait envie d'aller dormir, proposant la même chose à Jan Di qui somnolait presque sur l'épaule de Jun Pyo. Son amie accepta avec joie, l'idée.

-Et nous, tu mets dehors ? Bouda Jun Pyo.

-Non, vous pouvez rester aussi mais, si vous partez, fermez bien tout derrière vous. Ce serait gentil. Fit Ga Eul, avant de disparaitre à l'arrière de son appart'. Après un brin de toilette rapide et avoir enfilé un pyjama à Ga Eul, Jan Di alla dans la chambre d'ami préparer son lit.

-J'aurais pu te ramener à la maison. Fit Jun Pyo, appuyé sur le cadran de la porte.

-Je sais mais il n'est que dix heures, je ne voulais pas gâcher ta soirée et puis, demain, j'avais envie de passer un peu de temps avec Ga Eul pour nous préparer pour les vacances. -Tu ne veux pas m'aider avec ce truc ? Demanda Jan Di, qui avait du mal à déplier le clic-clac. Jun Pyo l'aida puis l'embrassa pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit. Murmura Jan Di, qui avait déjà sombré dans les limbes du sommeil.

-Tu es sure que ça t'ennuie pas si on invite Ji Hoo et Woo Bin chez toi ? S'inquiéta Yi Jung.

-Non. Tant que vous ne faites pas trop de bruit et ne mettez pas un bazar monstre dans mon salon, il y a pas de soucis. Si vous avez envie de quelque chose, regarde dans les armoires. J'ai fait les courses, il n'y a pas longtemps. Expliqua Ga Eul.

-Ok, merci. Bonne nuit. Sourit Yi Jung avant de quitter la pièce. Il rejoignit Jun Pyo dans le salon.

-On fait quoi ? Demanda ce dernier à son ami.

-Elle accepte qu'on reste ici, à condition qu'on range tout après et qu'on ne fasse pas trop de bruits.

-Autant qu'on se retrouve tous dans notre salon à Shinhwa, on aura plus de liberté et on ne risquera pas de les réveiller.

-C'est ce que je pense aussi. Tu m'aides à ranger le tout ? Demanda Yi Jung en attrapant les verres. Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux hommes avaient tout rangé dans la cuisine. Les verres et les baguettes dans l'évier et les box de plats chinois dans la poubelle. Après un dernier coup d'œil pour voir si tout semblait en ordre, Yi Jung mit la sécurité en marche et ferma la porte. Il s'assura que les deux portes qui menaient vers l'extérieur du bâtiment soient bien fermées et retrouva Jun Pyo sur le parvis son gsm à l'oreille.

-Salut Ji Hoo, c'est Jun Pyo. Si tu ne fais rien de spécial ce soir, on se retrouve au salon. Rejoins-nous. Jun Pyo raccrocha, pas sûr que son ami passerait puisque ce dernier devait être occupé à faire de la musique, à lire ou à regarder la télé.

-Hey !

-_Salut ! Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? _

_-_Bah, justement. Avec Jun Pyo, on a l'intention de se retrouver au salon pour discuter et s'amuser un peu.

-_Ok, je vous y retrouve dans cinq minutes. Je suis sur la route, je viens de rentrer._

_-_Ok à tout'.

Très rapidement, les trois amis se retrouvèrent dans le salon qui les avait accueillis quatre ans auparavant. Woo Bin sortit les alcools du bar ainsi que les verres et commença à servir, pendant que Yi Jung sélectionnait la musique et que Jun Pyo allumait la télé pour une partie sur la PlayStation.

-Je pensais que vous alliez rester avec les filles, aujourd'hui. Se moqua Woo Bin.

-Ga Eul a été à l'école aujourd'hui et ensuite, j'ai passé l'après-midi avec elle jusqu'à ce que Jan Di l'appelle. Raconta Yi Jung.

-Ah et qu'avez-vous fait ?

-Pas grand-chose. On a été faire des courses pour les vacances et on s'est promené dans le centre ville.

-Pareil. On a été mangé chez Ga Eul, mais les filles étaient fatiguées alors on les a laissées dormir. Répondit Jun Pyo.

-Des véritables tourtereaux ! Se moqua Woo Bin.

-Bon, plus sérieusement, vous voulez faire quoi ? Demanda Jun Pyo devant l'armoire où étaient rangés tous leurs jeux pour la PlayStation.

-Une course ? Proposa Yi Jung, tout en jetant un regard moqueur à Woo Bin, qui accepta le deal de son ami d'un clin d'œil amusé. Jun Pyo, ignorant tout de ce qui se passait derrière son dos, sortit une des boites contenant un de leurs jeux de course préférés. Très vite, la partie dégénéra en véritable carnage où chacun s'amusait à détruire le plus de véhicules possibles. Les trois amis finirent par s'endormir dans les alentours de deux heures du matin après avoir réduit les boissons du bar à deux trois bouteilles.

Ga Eul et Jan Di se réveillèrent vers neuf heures, heureuses et soulagées d'avoir enfin pu récupérer des deux dernières soirées qu'elles avaient faites.

-Salut ! Bien dormi ? Demanda Ga Eul en rentrant dans la salle de bain.

-Coucou, oui et toi ?

-Super. Tiens, voilà des essuies [NB: rappel: ce sont des serviettes de toilette] pour ta douche, ainsi qu'une brosse-à-dent. Pour le reste, fais comme chez toi. Comme d'hab' pour le petit déjeuner ?

-Tu me connais. Je suis incapable de résister à un petit dej' occidental. Sourit Jan Di, avant de rentrer dans la cabine de douche.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Ga Eul commença par presser le jus d'orange, mit la table et servit les deux verres. Elle prépara sa pâte à pancakes. Comme elle devait attendre un peu que la pâte repose, elle sortit les sauces et autres assortiments qu'on pourrait mettre. Alors qu'elle allait voir si Jan Di avait fini avec la douche, l'interphone sonna.

- _C'est nous ! _Fit la voix pas très réveillée d'un Ji Hoo qu'on avait dû sortir du lit aux aurores. Sans répondre, Ga Eul ouvrit la porte en bas de l'immeuble ainsi que celle qui donnait accès à son appartement. Elle rajouta quatre autres verres, assiettes et couverts. Elle refit du jus d'oranges et de la pâte à pancakes.

- Salut, on ne vous réveille pas ? Demanda Ji Hoo.

-Salut. Non, on vient de se lever. Vous avez mangé ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Non, et pour tout te dire, ils ne sont pas en forme. Se moqua le musicien.

-Où est Jan Di ?

-Dans la douche, elle va arriver. Répondit Ga Eul. Elle sortit trois bouteilles d'eau d'un placard. Tenez ! Buvez ça, après vous commencerez à aller mieux. Fit-elle en donnant les bouteilles à Yi Jung, Woo Bin et Jun Pyo.

-Tu veux un coup de main pour ton petit déjeuner ? Demanda Ji Hoo.

-Je fais des pancakes. La pâte est dans le saladier. Il ne faut plus que les faire. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Ok, je m'en charge. Prenez votre temps.

-Merci. La jeune femme alla rejoindre Jan Di dans sa chambre.

-Qui est là ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Les garçons et à en voir leur tête, ils ont dû faire la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure. Se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

-Et moi qui voulais passer la journée avec toi à faire des trucs de fille. Gémit Jan Di.

-Ils prennent le petit déjeuner et puis, je les mets à la porte. Ca te va ? Sourit-elle.

-D'accord, ça t'ennuie si je prends ça ? Demanda Jan Di en montrant une robe bleu pâle.

-Non, vas-y. Tu me la rendras plus tard. Je vais prendre ma douche. Vous m'attendez pour commencer ? Ah oui, s'ils ont mal à la tête ou au ventre, les médicaments sont dans l'armoire à coté de celle où il y a les verres.

- T'en fais pas. On t'attendra. Prends ton temps. Sourit Jan Di avant d'aller rejoindre Ji Hoo pour surveiller les trois autres.

-Tu veux un coup de main ? Demanda Jan Di.

-Non, ça ira. Va plutôt voir si les trois autres ont bu leur eau et s'ils veulent quelque chose.

-Et bien, c'est du joli ! Se moqua Jan Di, en entrant dans le salon.

-Pas…gentil ! marmonna Woo Bin.

-Vous avez bu votre eau ? Jun Pyo leva sa bouteille presque vide et avala la fin.

-Fini ! Il tenta de se redresser mais un haut le cœur le fit trébucher.

-Ne bouge pas, s'il te plait. Je vais chercher une bassine. Jan Di alla fouiller dans le placard où elle savait que son amie rangeait le matériel d'entretien, elle prit le saut qui s'y trouvait et alla chercher deux bassines dans la cuisine. Elle donna à chacun un récipient. Ji Hoo apporta deux autres bouteilles d'eau.

- Si tu te fais vomir Jun Pyo, ça ira mieux après. Ensuite, fais le boire. Je m'occupe des deux autres. Dit Ji Hoo. Doucement, elle aida le leader à se lever et le conduisit aux toilettes. Elle l'obligea à vomir et puis le refit boire. Une fois rassurée qu'il ait bu la moitié de la bouteille d'eau, elle le laissa se reposer.

-Ils vont bien ?

-T'en fais pas, ils ont l'habitude. Woo Bin ira mieux après avoir bu sa bouteille d'eau et manger un bout. Jun Pyo, laisse lui encore cinq minutes et tu verras, il reprendra ses esprits, en tous cas assez pour conduire et rentrer chez lui pour se glisser dans son lit. Sourit Ji Hoo.

-Et Yi Jung ? Il semble être celui qui est le plus mal en point. Au même moment, le jeune homme sembla émerger, chercha un récipient et vomi tout son estomac dans le saut.

-Ils ont bu beaucoup ? S'inquiéta Jan Di.

-Pas mal, oui. Ils ont dû encore élaborer un de leur plan tordu en buvant et jouant sur la PlayStation.

-Ils vont mieux ? Demanda Ga Eul qui avait fini sa douche.

-Jun Pyo et Woo Bin, oui. Par contre, Yi Jung…

-Est vraiment malade. Il a de la température. S'exclama Jan Di. Ga Eul alla dans la cuisine vérifier les pancakes et prendre des anti-vomitifs et un thermomètre ainsi de quoi faire diminuer la température du potier. Alors qu'elle revenait, Woo Bin sembla perdre le peu de couleur qu'il avait et vomit lui aussi tout le contenu de son estomac dans la bassine mise à sa disposition.

-Ils doivent avoir une indigestion. Jun Pyo, vous avez mangé quoi après être parti de chez Ga Eul ? Demanda Jan Di au seul garçon encore sur pied.

-Yi Jung a fait du thé. Il en restait dans une des boites qu'il avait laissées dans le bar. Il a dit que ça nous aiderait à éliminer plus vite l'alcool qu'on avait bu. J'en ai pas pris préférant boire de l'eau mais Woo Bin en a pris. Ensuite, on a mangé des gâteaux secs et on a fini par nous coucher vers deux heures du matin. J'ai été réveillé vers neuf heures à cause de leurs gémissements. Expliqua Jun Pyo qui avait repris ses esprits.

-Ils doivent faire une intox à cause du thé. Il devait plus être très frais. Fit Jan Di à Ji Hoo.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé ? Demanda Ji Hoo à son ami.

-Oui, t'es médecin. Mais j'ai dû me rendormir avant que tu arrives. S'excusa Jun Pyo.

-On fait quoi alors ? S'inquiéta Ga Eul qui était occupée à passer un linge humide sur le visage des deux malades.

-Je vais aller avec eux à l'hôpital. Jun Pyo, tu vas au salon et tu ramènes la boite à thé de Jung. Je vous appelle quand on a du nouveau, ne vous inquiétez pas. Fit Ji Hoo.

-D'accord mais je vous laisse partir à la seule condition que toi et Jun Pyo mangiez un bout, parce que vous connaissant, vous allez rester figés dans la salle d'attende sans rien manger ni boire. Ordonna Ga Eul. Les deux garçons acceptèrent mais uniquement, parce qu'ils étaient affamés. Fière de sa victoire, Ga Eul rallongea Yi Jung et Woo Bin dans les divans, changea le linge humide et partit rejoindre les trois autres dans la cuisine.

-Ca m'étonne que Yi Jung ait laissé une boite de thé périmée dans votre bar. Songea Jan Di.

-C'est impossible que ce soit ça, Yi Jung ne ferait jamais un truc pareil. De plus, il l'aurait remarqué dès qu'il aurait ouvert la boite. S'exclama Jun Pyo.

-Vous étiez saouls. Fit Ga Eul.

-Même saoul, Yi Jung distingue du bon thé et du mauvais, alors du périmé ! Expliqua Ji Hoo.

-C'est un expert. Non, s'ils sont malades, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose dans ce thé mais pourquoi avoir fait une chose pareille ? Demanda le leader.

-Je ne sais pas. Dit Ji Hoo. Après avoir avalé deux pancakes et un verre de jus d'orange chacun, Ga Eul accepta qu'ils partent en direction de l'hôpital avec les deux malades.

-Tu veux toujours faire tes trucs de fille ? Demanda Ga Eul, occupée à ranger sa cuisine.

-C'est toujours mieux que de ne rien faire à l'hôpital. Ca nous occupera l'esprit et quand Ji Hoo ou Jun Pyo auront des nouvelles, ils nous appelleront. Fit Jan Di.

-D'accord. C'était ton idée donc je te laisse choisir ce que nous allons faire.

-Très bien pour commencer cette mauvaise journée, que dis-tu d'une séance de torture chez l'esthéticienne ? Sourit Jan Di, ravie d'avoir su changer les idées de son amie.

-Tu es un vrai bourreau… je plains Jun Pyo. Se moqua Ga Eul, mais elle prit quand même son sac et ses clés. Elle ferma tout et toutes les deux partirent vers le centre de remise en forme qui appartenait à la famille de Jun Pyo et chez qui Jan Di avait fait la réservation.

-Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda l'hôtesse à l'accueil.

-J'ai fait une…

-C'est pour moi. La patronne m'a demandé de m'occuper d'elles. Fit une jeune femme. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Dit-elle en se tournant vers Jan Di et Ga Eul. Un peu surprises, les deux amies suivirent la jeune femme jusqu'à une cabine.

-Déshabillez-vous, et entrez dans la salle derrière vous. Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent en sous-vêtements, elles enfilèrent chacune un peignoir et entrèrent dans la pièce. Deux femmes, sûrement russes, étaient occupées à préparer le matériel. Durant une bonne demi-heure, les deux filles se firent épiler tout ce qui était possible d'épiler. A chaque fois qu'on enlevait une bande de cire, elles poussaient des petits cris de douleur.

- Jan Di, rappelle-moi pourquoi on fait ça ? Grogna Ga Eul.

-Je ne sais plus mais pense plutôt aux massages et autres soins qu'on aura après ça. Fit Jan Di.

-C'est fini ! S'exclama l'une des esthéticiennes. L'autre frotta les jambes des deux filles avec un linge doux et chaud.

-Couchez-vous sur le ventre, une masseuse va venir s'occuper de vous. Dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

-J'espère que je ne devrais pas y retourner trop tôt parce que je ne suis pas sure de supporter ce genre de douleur trop souvent. Sourit Ga Eul qui, malgré tout, était heureuse de l'idée de son amie.

- Je suis du même avis que toi. Par contre, il y a un truc qui me tracasse. J'ai fait la réservation à mon nom et à l'époque, je n'étais pas fiancée à Jun Pyo. Ji Hoo ainsi que Woo Bin ont toujours fait attention à nous tenir éloigner des médias.

-Ne pense pas à ça. L'un de nos quatre amis a du le savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre et a appelé. Lui dit Ga Eul, pas du tout étonnée par ce genre de pratique. Le F4 avait l'habitude de leur faire ce genre de coups foireux pour leur faire accepter leurs cadeaux de force.

-Bonjour, mesdames, nous somme vos masseuses. Pour l'heure qui vient, nous voulons que vous vous détendiez et ne pensiez à rien. Fit une jeune femme en entrant dans la pièce. Sa collègue s'approcha de la table où était allongée Ga Eul sans rien dire, elle dégrafa le sous-vêtement puis elle se chauffa les mains avec de l'eau chaude et un peu d'huile et enfin, elle commença son massage. Très rapidement les deux amies sombrèrent dans un état semi-léthargique profitant simplement du massage. Après avoir fini, les masseuses quittèrent la pièce et, cinq minutes plus tard, l'hôtesse vint les réveiller.

-Alors, prêtes pour la suite du programme ?

-La suite ? Il semblait que j'avais demandé que l'épilation et le massage ? S'étonna Jan Di.

-Pourtant, la patronne a exigé que l'on vous donne tous nos meilleurs soins. Expliqua l'hôtesse, un peu perdue.

-Pourrions-nous voir votre patronne parce que nous pensons qu'il y a méprise ? De toute façon, nous ne pouvons pas rester plus longtemps, nous avons toutes les deux d'autres choses de prévues. Tempéra Ga Eul.

-Heu, je peux aller me renseigner. Fit l'hôtesse, un peu perplexe. Elle quitta les lieux et se dirigea vers le bureau de sa patronne.

-Désolée de vous déranger, Madame, mais les deux jeunes femmes dont vous vouliez que je m'occupe, voudraient vous voir. Dit-elle à une femme d'une quarantaine d'années qui avait trop profité des installations du centre.

-D'accord, j'arrive. Dit-elle, elle termina sa discussion au téléphone, puis suivit son employée.

-Bonjour, vous avez demandé à me voir ? Demanda la patronne en entrant dans la salle - Ga Eul et Jan Di avaient profité de l'intervalle pour se rendre plus décente.

-Oui en effet, je pense qu'il y a du avoir une erreur lors de la réservation de mon amie. Expliqua Ga Eul, en sortant le bon de réservation que Jan Di avait reçu lors de son précédent passage.

-Quel est le problème ? Vous avez reçu vos soins ?

-Oui, en effet, mais votre hôtesse nous a dit que nous en avions encore. De plus, à l'accueil, nous avons à peine eu le temps de nous présenter que nous avons été prises en charge. Nous trouvons ça un peu bizarre et nous voulions être sures que vous ne vous êtes pas trompée de cliente. Rajouta Ga Eul le plus gentiment possible.

-Vous êtes bien Geum Jan Di et Cha Ga Eul ? Demanda la patronne.

-Oui, c'est bien nous.

- Alors, il n'y a pas d'erreur. Vous avez droit à toute la gamme de soins que nous offrons à nos clients. Dit la patronne, pensant en avoir fini.

-Le problème, c'est que nous n'avons pas demandé tout ça. Fit Ga Eul.

-Si, c'est un problème pour payer, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout a déjà été réglé.

-Ce n'est pas un problème en soit, mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour tous ses soins. On ne nous a pas prévenues de ce cadeau et donc, nous avons déjà prévu autre chose, pour aujourd'hui, que nous ne pouvons pas remettre à plus tard.

-Pourrions-nous savoir qui nous a fait ce cadeau ? Demanda Jan Di.

-Il a demandé à ce que ça reste anonyme. Moi-même, j'ignore qui c'était. Expliqua la patronne, gênée. Ce que je peux faire, c'est de vous offrir à chacune deux bons qui disent que la séance est déjà payée si vous revenez pour le même type de soins qu'aujourd'hui. Parce que je dois rendre des comptes à mes employeurs. Proposa-t-elle.

-Bien que je n'aime pas beaucoup ça, on accepte mais vous, vous devez nous prévenir si quelqu'un vient changer nos rendez-vous. Accepta Jan Di.

-D'accord. Fit la patronne avant de quitter la pièce suivit de son employée. Jan Di et Ga Eul retournèrent s'habiller et quittèrent le centre.

-Tu as des nouvelles des garçons ? Demanda Ga Eul qui avait du se faire violence pour ne pas harceler Ji Hoo ou Jun Pyo de messages depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'appartement.

- Non, ils n'ont pas encore appelé. Tu veux passer voir ?

- Oui, ce serait sympa. Je me sentirais mieux quand je saurais qu'il ne risque plus rien.

Jan Di appela un taxi et elles partirent toutes deux en direction de l'hôpital. Ga Eul paya la course tandis que Jan Di allait voir à l'accueil.

-Bonjour, vous savez où se trouve le docteur Yoon ? Demanda Jan Di sachant qu'elle aurait plus vite les informations comme ça.

-Vous avez rendez-vous avec lui ?

-Non mais je suis une de ses collègues et il m'a demandé de passer. Mentit Jan Di. La secrétaire pianota sur son ordinateur quand une de ses collègues lui signala que Ji Hoo se trouvait aux urgences. Ayant entendu l'information, Ga Eul attrapa son amie et elles partirent toutes deux vers le service mentionné.

-Jan Di, Ga Eul ! Il y a un problème ? S'inquiéta Jun Pyo.

- En effet, vous ne nous avez pas appelées pour nous donner des nouvelles. Fit mine de se fâcher Ga Eul.

-Désolé, Ga Eul, mais quand nous sommes arrivés ici, il y a eu plusieurs blessés d'un accident de la route qui sont arrivés et Yi Jung ainsi que Woo Bin ont du patienter avant d'être pris en charge et ça, malgré les demandes de Jun Pyo. Expliqua Ji Hoo avec un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Et ça fait combien de temps qu'ils sont partis ? Demanda Jan Di qui, malgré tout, trouvait ça long.

-Ils sont partis, il y a bientôt une heure. Répondit Jun Pyo.

-Une heure ?! Mais ils font quoi avec eux ? S'exclama Jan Di.

-Quand ils ont enfin décidé de s'occuper d'eux, ils devaient d'abord faire baisser la température et faire des examens. Grâce à la boite à thé que Jun Pyo a donné, nous espérions que ça aille plus vite. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas.

-Et vous ne pouvez pas profiter du fait que Jun Pyo soit le directeur, ou que Jan Di et toi soyez médecins ici pour avoir des informations ? Parce que même si je n'y connais rien, je trouve ça un peu long. Demanda Ga Eul qui avait perdu toutes ses belles couleurs quand elle avait appris ce qui s'était passé.

-Malheureusement, c'est encore ma mère qui a tous les pouvoirs dans cet hôpital. J'ai repris les rênes des entreprises. L'hôpital est rattaché à l'université et même si j'ai un certain regard sur les dépenses, je ne peux pas encore faire ce que je veux ici. Et crois-moi, il y en a une à la réception que tu ne verras plus dès que je serais directeur général de l'hôpital. Grogna Jun Pyo.

-Et toi, Ji Hoo, ta famille possède des parts dans cet hôpital ? Demanda Ga Eul.

-Non, l'hôpital de ma famille se trouve dans la ville natale de mon grand-père. Sourit Ji Hoo. Mais je vais voir si je peux faire quelque chose. Ji Hoo laissa les deux filles avec Jun Pyo et alla à la recherche de ses deux amis.

-Bonjour, je voudrais avoir des infos sur deux de vos patients, enregistrés il y a une heure.

-Leurs noms ?

-So Yi Jung et Soo Woo Bin. L'infirmière chercha dans les dossiers.

-Il y a rien de nouveau. Je suis désolée. Dit-elle.

- Ecoutez, je sais que vous faites votre travail, mais mes amis sont venus ici pour une intoxication alimentaire et …

-Malheureusement, je ne peux rien dire. Coupa-t-elle pensant avoir à faire à une quelconque personne.

-Et bien, je vais devoir demander à quelqu'un d'autre. Soupira Ji Hoo.

-Et il vous dira la même chose que moi. Répliqua l'infirmière, un peu sèche.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir. Dit-il un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Alors ? Demanda Jun Pyo quand il vit son ami revenir.

-Et bien, je pense qu'en quatre ans, on nous a un peu oubliés. Nos noms ne font plus leur petit effet sur les gens du peuple. Expliqua Ji Hoo, moqueur.

-Hé ! Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le peuple ? Demanda Jan Di, un brin rieuse.

-Je vois, et bien, il est peut-être temps d'utiliser une méthode qui a déjà fait ses preuves. Dit Jun Pyo. Il s'isola du groupe pour passer quelques coups de fil.

-Qui appelle-t-il ? Demanda Ga Eul.

- Mr Lee, sa mère, le directeur de l'hôpital ou encore, sa sœur. Nomma Ji Hoo.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on put voir sortir un médecin en blouse blanche de l'ascenseur. Il paraissait au bord de la syncope tellement il était pâle. En le voyant, Jun Pyo se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

-Bonjour Mr Gun, que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda le médecin d'une voix tremblante.

-J'aimerais savoir pourquoi quand je viens ici avec deux amis malades, je dois attendre vingt minutes avant qu'ils ne soient pris en charge et pourquoi au bout d'une heure, vous ne pouvez toujours pas nous dire s'ils vont bien ou pas alors que selon Yoon Ji Hoo et Geum Jan Di – tous deux médecins ici –, ils n'ont qu'une intoxication alimentaire. Fit Jun Pyo d'une voix froide et autoritaire, celle qui ne tolérait aucun refus ou mauvaise réponse.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Dit le médecin.

-Non, j'en ai marre d'attendre. Je veux que vous nous conduisiez jusqu'au médecin qui s'occupe d'eux ainsi qu'à leur chambre. Ordonna le leader.

-Très bien. Le directeur de l'établissement se dirigea vers l'accueil, demanda les dossiers de Yi Jung et Woo Bin et suivi du reste du F4 et des deux filles, il partit à leur recherche.

- Bipez-moi le Dr Loo Byng. Ordonna-t-il à une infirmière.

-Il est parti, Mr. Dit-elle.

-Je me fous de savoir où il est, bipez le pour une urgence ! cria-t-il.

-Cela arrive souvent que vous partiez sans donner des renseignements à la famille ? Demanda Jun Pyo de manière à ce que tout le monde l'entende.

-Non. Répondit Ji Hoo. Faudrait voir si on peut porter plainte. Pensa-t-il à voix haute.

-Et bien vous en avez mis du temps pour venir nous voir ! S'exclama Woo Bin qui, malgré sa perf' et son teint pâle, avait conservé sa bonne humeur habituelle.

-On serait venu beaucoup plus tôt, si on nous avait donné les informations dès la première fois qu'on les avait demandées. Expliqua Jun Pyo en massacrant du regard le directeur.

-Alors qu'avez-vous ? Demanda Ga Eul, en s'approchant du lit de Yi Jung.

-Rien de bien méchant, juste une petite intoxication alimentaire. D'ici une demi-heure, quand la perfusion sera finie, on pourra partir. Dit Yi Jung, en prenant la main de Ga Eul afin qu'elle se rapproche un peu plus de lui. Ga Eul lui fit un magnifique sourire, heureuse et soulagée d'apprendre qu'il n'avait rien de grave. Le directeur tenta de fuir mais, au même moment, arriva le docteur qui avait pris en charge les deux amis.

-On m'a dit que vous m'avez bipé pour une urgence ? Questionna le Dr Loo Byng.

-Oui en effet, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu nous dire que nos amis étaient sortis d'affaires et que nous pouvions aller les voir ? Et pourquoi aucune infirmière ne pouvait répondre à nos questions ? Interrogea Jun Pyo, quelque peu remonté.

-Hé mais pour qui vous vous prenez ? S'écria le Docteur.

-Je suis Gu Jun Pyo le futur PDG du groupe international Shinhwa. Expliqua très calmement Jun Pyo. Sachez Mr le directeur, que ce genre de faute sera rapportée à ma mère et que vous pouvez vous attendre à ce que, dans les mois à venir, il y ait quelques changements dans votre établissement ! Dit Jun Pyo, très fier de lui. Les deux médecins perdirent toutes leurs couleurs et quittèrent la chambre.

-Et bien, Jun Pyo, tu sembles un peu remonté. Se moqua Woo Bin.

-Pas assez dormi ! Répondit son ami, déclenchant un fou rire général.

-Je suis heureuse de voir que vous allez beaucoup mieux. On vous a dit ce qui avait causé cette intoxication ? Demanda Jan Di.

-Les biscuits secs. A ce qui parait le service de maintenance chargé de remplir le bar de bouteilles et amuses-bouches a oublié de changer la boite de biscuits et ces derniers n'étaient plus très bons. Expliqua Yi Jung.

-Mais j'en ai mangé et j'ai rien eu ! S'étonna Jun Pyo.

-Et bien, on en a réfléchi Jung et moi, et on en est venu que ton séjour aux USA, les deux-trois fois où tu as mangé chez les parents de Jan Di ainsi que le mois que tu as passé à coté de chez elle, il y a quatre ans, ont permis à ton estomac de devenir plus résistant que le nôtre, plus sensible. Expliqua Woo Bin.

-Je suppose que vous avez tous pensé que c'était le thé puisqu'on nous a ramené la boite. Ria Yi Jung. Comme si je n'étais plus capable de voir si le thé n'est plus bon.

-C'est ce qui semblait le plus logique après les explications que Jun Pyo nous a données. Expliqua Ga Eul. Seul toi et Won Bin aviez pris du thé alors que tout le reste, vous l'aviez partagé entre vous. Enfin, le principal, c'est que vous allez mieux !

-Malheureusement, Ga Eul et moi-même avions prévu plein de choses pour aujourd'hui et donc, nous allons vous laisser. Annonça Jan Di.

-Je vous invite tous chez moi ce soir. Ca vous dit italien ou vos estomacs de riches sont trop sensibles ? Se moqua Ga Eul.

-Je pense que si c'est toi qui cuisine, il devrait le supporter. Répondit Yi Jung, charmeur. Ga Eul lui fit la bise et salua de la main Woo Bin et partit avec Jan Di.

-Il est quelle heure ? Demanda Jan Di.

-Bientôt midi, pourquoi ? Tu veux manger ?

-Pas tout de suite, que penses-tu d'aller louer un ou deux DVD bien romantiques et quelques crasses [NB: trucs à grignoter] et de les visionner chez toi ?

-Pourquoi pas mais je dois faire un peu de rangement avant, tu as bien vu que mon appartement n'est pas en état d'accueillir qui que ce soit surtout depuis ce matin après tout le chambard [NB: bordel, foutoir] qu'ils ont fait. Accepta Ga Eul. Après être passées à la vidéothèque et avoir choisi leurs deux films, les deux amies retournèrent à l'appartement. Ga Eul rangea la vaisselle dans l'évier, tandis que Jan Di sélectionnait une musique entrainante pour les aider dans leur ménage. Jan Di s'occupa du salon. En ouvrant en grand les fenêtres, elle passa l'aspirateur et un plumeau sur les meubles. Comme elle savait que son amie n'aimait pas les pièces trop bien rangées comme on peut en voir dans les magasines, elle remit juste les coussins un peu partout sur les fauteuils et divans sans vraiment leur donner de forme. Ensuite, elle alla dans la cuisine avec les bassines et nettoya le tout. Elle rangea la vaisselle propre dans les placards et les aliments restés sur la table après que tout le monde soit parti. Elle passa la serpillère par terre et réchauffa les pancakes qui n'avaient été mangés au matin ainsi de quoi mettre dessus puis elle diminua la musique et alla retrouver son amie qui s'était chargée de la salle de bain et des deux chambres.

-Tu as fini ? Demanda Jan Di.

-Oui j'arrive. Tu veux manger quoi ?

-J'ai fait réchauffer le reste de pancakes. Avec du fromage et du jambon, ça peut être bon, surtout si tu fais ta sauce blanche.

-D'accord, je te fais ça tout de suite. Sourit Ga Eul.

Après le rapide repas, Ga Eul fit la petite vaisselle et Jan Di s'installe dans le salon.

-On commence par quoi ?

-Il était une fois. Si les garçons viennent plus tôt au moins, ils ne nous surprendront pas devant un film de chez Disney.

-D'accord.

-Je vais chercher les accessoires de coiffure et les vernis. Le pop corn est dans le micro-onde et j'ai mis les boissons au frais dans le frigo.

-Super ! Jan Di mit le DVD dans le lecteur et attendit que son amie revienne pour lancer la lecture du film. Tout en regardant le film les deux amies s'amusèrent à se faire des coiffures toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres avant de se décider pour une coupe bien précise. Ga Eul entreprit donc de lisser les cheveux de Jan Di avant de lui faire un chignon déstructuré. Ga Eul demanda une coiffure plus simple. Elle se fit faire des boucles puis Jan Di dégagea son visage en rassemblant quelques mèches de cheveux dans une demi-queue. Après le film, Jan Di alla chercher le saladier de pop corn, deux verres et le soda. Ga Eul changea de film et posa une boite de mouchoirs dans le cas où l'une d'elles aurait la larme facile. Puis, leur petit manège reprit, elles se maquillèrent légèrement puis essayèrent différents vernis avant d'en sélectionner deux chacune. Une fois toutes leurs folies réalisées, elles se concentrèrent sur le film. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Ga Eul commença à pleurer quand Hugh Jackman quitta Nicole Kidman afin de conserver sa liberté, mais elle se reprit rapidement. Un peu avant la fin, les garçons sonnèrent à l'interphone. Jan Di mit sur pause tandis que Ga Eul planquait le dvd compromettant pour leur maturité, ainsi que le saladier vide et les boissons. Jan Di ouvrit les portes et retourna auprès de son amie.

-On aurait peut-être dû ranger tout le reste aussi. Murmura Ga Eul, un peu gênée de voir tous ses accessoires de coiffure et maquillage, éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce.

-Si tout est rangé, ça paraitra trop suspect. Répondit Jan Di.

-C'est nous ! Cria Woo Bin avant de rentrer dans le salon.

-Chut ! Gronda Jan Di.

-Il y a eu une guerre ? S'exclama Yi Jung.

-Mais chut !

-Vous regardez quoi ? Demanda Ji Hoo.

Cette fois-ci, ni Jan Di ni Ga Eul ne prit la peine de répondre, Nicole et Hugh allaient enfin de se retrouver ainsi que le métisse que Nicole considérait comme son enfant. Ga Eul attrapa la boite de mouchoirs, véritablement émue jusqu'aux larmes, tandis que les garçons tentaient de trouver une place assise et de se retenir de soupirer en cœur en réalisant quel film les deux filles regardaient.

-C'est bon ? C'est fini là ? Demanda Jun Pyo qui n'aimait pas être ignoré, surtout au profit de Hugh Jackman.

-Tu vois bien que non. Murmura Yi Jung, plus qu'amusé par ce qui se passait autour de lui.

- Voilà à cause de vous, on ne sait pas ce qu'il a dit. Se fâcha Jan Di. On va devoir tout recommencer. Dit-elle, tentant de cacher son sourire en cherchant la télécommande.

-Ca va être compliqué sans ceci ! Fit Woo Bin qui avait eu l'intelligence de prendre la télécommande avant la fin du film.

-C'est une blague, j'espère ! Et puis, c'est quoi ce film ? Demanda Jun Pyo.

-Australia, c'est un très beau film. Répondit Ga Eul.

-Vous avez fait quoi dans cette pièce pour qu'il y ait autant de choses ? Demanda Ji Hoo en montrant toutes les affaires de Ga Eul étalées dans tout le salon.

-Pas grand-chose. On a d'abord nettoyé les crasses des garçons puis on s'est amusée à essayer différentes coiffures et vernis. C'est un peu notre manière de nous amuser. Vous, c'est la console, nous, c'est ça. Fit Ga Eul en essayant d'ignorer les rires cachés des garçons.

-Il est quelle heure ? Vous ne deviez pas ne pas venir avant la fin de l'après-midi ? Demanda Jan Di.

-Il est presque six heures et demie. Répondit Yi Jung.

- Déjà ? On n'a pas vu le temps passer. Tant pis, vous viendriez avec nous. Je dois voir si je dois acheter quelque chose en plus pour notre repas de ce soir. Fit Ga Eul, puis elle disparut dans la salle de bain avec toutes ses affaires. Elle alla ensuite regarder dans ses armoires.

-Vous préférez des pâtes ou une pizza ? Demanda Ga Eul.

-Moi, tu sais bien que je ne résiste pas à tes pâtes aux champignons. Sourit Jan Di.

-C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on en a plus mangé. Dit Woo Bin songeur.

-Va pour des pâtes alors. Il me faut des champignons et de la crème fraiche. Le reste, je l'ai ici. Qui veut venir avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle à la cantonade.

-Je t'accompagne. Se proposa Yi Jung.

Le couple sortit de l'appartement laissant pour seule consigne de préparer l'apéro et la table.

-L'épicerie est à droite. Indiqua Ga Eul, une fois dehors. Le chemin jusqu'à la petite boutique se fit dans un silence apprécié des deux jeunes adultes. Ga Eul fit le tour du magasin en passant par l'étalage de vin.

-Je n'ai pas de vin chez moi mais, pour ce soir, ce serait sympa, non ?

-En effet, je ne connais pas beaucoup ces vins mais celui-ci semble bon. Dit Yi Jung après avoir observé quelques bouteilles qui lui étaient familières. Ga Eul présenta le panier où le potier y déposa deux bouteilles puis ils continuèrent en direction du rayon frais. L'enseignante y prit sa crème fraiche, Yi Jung lui observait les desserts.

-Tu as prévu un dessert ?

-Je pense faire une salade de fruits. En cette période de l'année, c'est très agréable et ce ne sera pas trop lourd. Dit la jeune femme. Tout deux choisirent des fruits qu'ils appréciaient particulièrement. Ga Eul n'oublia pas ses champignons et prit, en plus, un petit pot contenant de la menthe. Arrivés aux caisses, ils durent faire la queue.

-Au fait, j'y pense. Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que l'école avait accepté de faire pour que tu restes. Questionna Yi Jung pour meubler un peu la discussion.

-J'ai demandé à ce que la directrice fasse un discours expliquant comment j'avais été engagée. Répondit Ga Eul.

-C'est tout ? Tu n'as pas demandé un salaire plus élevé ?

-Non, je voulais que tout soit clair, et puis je trouve mon salaire très bien. Avec tout ce que vous pouvez nous faire comme cadeaux, je pense ne payer que les factures d'eau, d'électricité et la nourriture. Sourit Ga Eul, moqueuse.

-Faut bien qu'on dépense notre argent d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Excusez-moi, c'est vous sur la photo ? Demanda l'une des adolescentes qui faisaient la queue devant eux. Yin Jung regarda la photo où on le voyait présenter une exposition. Il fit signe de la tête que oui.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu exposais bientôt. Dit Ga Eul après avoir lu le titre au dessus de son épaule.

-Parce que ce n'est pas mes œuvres qui sont exposées. Nous exposons les œuvres d'un peintre américain qui commence doucement à se faire connaitre. Si on pense que c'est une nouvelle exposition de ma part, c'est parce que le peintre a demandé que certaines de mes œuvres soient exposées avec les siennes. Ma famille ainsi que ses agents pensent que ça lui fera une très bonne publicité.

-Ah, mais il n'a pas peur que tu lui fasses de l'ombre ?

-C'est ce que je pensais mais non. Enfin de toute façon, je ne lui ai donné que des vases et des plats très simples qui auraient dû être mis en vente.

-Excusez-moi encore une fois mais on pourrait avoir un autographe ? Redemanda l'adolescente. Yi Jung signa de mauvaise grâce, poussé par Ga Eul qui trouvait ça très drôle.

- Je ne peux même pas faire mes courses tranquillement avec ma copine. Bouda le potier avant de tendre un billet pour payer les courses.

-Hé c'est moi qui paye ! S'exclama Ga Eul en repoussant la main du jeune homme.

-Mais…

-Non. C'est moi qui invite, c'est moi qui offre, et ce n'est pas négociable !

-Jan Di a vraiment mauvaise influence sur toi, où est passé la douce et gentille Ga Eul ?

-Elle s'est affirmée grâce à des enfants de cinq ans. Sourit la jeune fille. S'il te plait, Yi Jung, j'y tiens vraiment. Moi aussi, je veux dépenser mon argent pour faire plaisir aux gens que j'aime. Lui dit-elle avec des yeux de chien battu. Yi Jung capitula et Ga Eul put enfin payer.

-Vous n'êtes pas très maline, ma petite. Ce type est très riche, vous savez ?

-Et alors, je l'aime et ce n'est surement pas à cause de son compte en banque ! s'exclama Ga Eul, vexée. Yi Jung sourit et prit le panier, entrainant Ga Eul avec lui.

-Tu sais que tu es adorable quand tu te fâche ?

- Oh, ce n'est pas drôle, Yi Jung. Et, j'espère sincèrement que tu ne pense pas la même chose que cette caissière. Bouda l'enseignante.

-Je n'ai jamais cru que toi ou Jan Di puissent être attirée par l'argent. Il suffit de vous observer quand on vous offre quelque chose. En cinq ans, votre attitude n'a pas changé. Vous êtes toujours aussi mal à l'aise quand on dépense de grosses sommes à vos yeux. Expliqua Yi Jung. Par contre, il faudra me dire ce qui t'a plu chez moi. Se moqua Yi Jung, pour lui rendre son sourire.

-J'ai aimé chez toi cette habitude à vouloir à tout prix protéger tes amis. Tu sembles invulnérable et toujours sûr de toi, mais quand j'ai vraiment appris à te connaitre, à petit à petit tomber amoureuse de toi, j'ai découvert un gamin malheureux et blessé. Je pense que mon coté maternelle n'a pas résisté. Rigola Ga Eul. Pour la suite, je pense que c'est ta personnalité, en général, qui m'a séduite le plus.

-Ca fait bizarre quand j'y pense, tu es la seule personne avec qui je me suis laissé aller sans me méfier, et très rapidement après qu'on se soit connu. Avoua le jeune potier.

-Et bien, merci de ta confiance.

Yi Jung enlaça Ga Eul en posant son bras sur ses épaules et la rapprocha de lui. Arrivés à l'immeuble, Ga Eul chercha après ses clés tandis que Yi Jung regardait autour de lui.

-Tu regardais quoi ?

-Rien, j'ai cru qu'on nous observait mais il n'y a rien ou alors un paparazzi bien caché. Ria Yi Jung tout en la poussant gentiment à l'intérieur de l'immeuble

-On est de retour ! S'exclama Ga Eul.

-Vous en avez mis du temps. On commençait à avoir faim. Dit Woo Bin.

-C'est de la faute de Yi Jung. Ses fans sont venues lui demander des autographes. Sourit Ga Eul.

-Il a des fans qui ont moins de cinquante ans ? Se moqua Ji Hoo.

-Autant que toi ! Répondit son ami.

-Bien. Afin que tout le monde participe un peu à la confection de ce repas, vous allez tous vous laver les mains et enfiler ceci. Ordonna Ga Eul avec sa voix de maitresse, en leur donnant à tous les quatre, un tablier.

-Pourquoi Jan Di n'en a pas ? Demanda Jun Pyo.

-Parce que je dois encore aller lui chercher. Répondit Ga Eul. Et ne sois pas jaloux !

-Attention, Madame Ga Eul, donne son cours. Tout le monde écoute ! Se moqua Woo Bin qui avait déjà subi les idées folles de Ga Eul quand elle avait décidé d'expérimenter ses recettes avec lui.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme lui tira la langue et partit chercher deux autres tabliers. Elle se lava les mains puis expliqua ce qu'ils devaient faire.

-Vous allez confectionner une salade de fruits. C'est très simple à faire et le résultat final est un succulent dessert. Commença-t-elle. En premier lieu, il faut nettoyer les fruits, donc voici des bassines et des essuies. Il est interdit de mouiller mon sol sinon vous êtes tous de corvée bricolage l'année prochaine. Dit-elle en souriant. Ensuite, on vérifie qu'ils ne sont pas abimés et si c'est le cas, vous retirez la partie mauvaise avec votre couteau et vous mettez les déchets dans ce sac-ci ! Et pour finir, vous les coupez en morceaux. Jan Di vous dira s'il faut ou non retirer la peau, le noyau ou encore la tige. Termina-t-elle.

-Waouh, t'es comme ça aussi avec tes élèves ? Demanda Jun Pyo, impressionné.

-Oui ! Dirent en cœur le reste des personnes autour de la table.

-Et bien, ça explique pourquoi ils t'adorent… ils sont terrifiés. Ria Jun Pyo.

- En attendant, ni l'école, ni les parents ne veulent que je parte. Nargua Ga Eul.

-Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ? Demanda Ji Hoo.

-Les pâtes. Répondit-elle en mettant l'eau sur le feu.

-Et nous qui avions préparé un apéro ! Il va être gâché. Se lamenta faussement Woo Bin.

-Rien ne nous empêche de prendre l'apéro tout en cuisinant ? Demanda Yi Jung, en se tournant vers Ga Eul

-Quoi ? Bien sûr qu'on peut boire, manger et discuter tout en cuisinant. Sinon, où serait le plaisir d'être tous ensemble autour d'une table à faire ce repas ?

-Tu sais, on n'a pas l'habitude.

- De faire à manger ? Ca, je veux bien te croire ! Sourit Ga Eul. Voyant qu'aucun garçon ne bougerait pour aller chercher l'apéro resté au salon, Jan Di se leva, suivi peu après par Ji Hoo, et tous les deux déposèrent les plateaux au centre de la table. Woo Bin distribua les verres puisqu'il en avait fait deux moins alcoolisés pour les deux filles. Et c'est dans une bonne ambiance que tout le monde se remit au travail. Les discutions étaient souvent interrompues par les garçons qui demandaient l'approbation de Ga Eul ou Jan Di sur les fruits qu'ils avaient faits. Très vite, les toasts disparurent et la salade de fruits fut prête. Il ne manquait plus que les pâtes qui finissaient de cuire.

-Il faut ranger le tout maintenant. Annonça Ga Eul en distribuant les tâches pour que ce soit plus simple. Jun Pyo remit la table qui avait été dérangée pour faire un peu de place pour les préparations des plats, tandis que Yi Jung nettoyait la vaisselle sale et que Woo Bin et Ji Hoo étaient chargés d'essuyer le tout. Jan Di qui était la seule à vraiment connaitre les placards de son amies rangeait le tout à sa place. Yi Jung proposa de faire un peu de thé avec ce qui restait de menthe, ce que tout le monde accepta avec joie. Peu après les pâtes furent prêtes et tout le monde s'installa. Le silence se fit le temps que tout le monde savoure l'assiette. Ga Eul, légèrement anxieuse, attendait les critiques des fins gastronomes qu'étaient les quatre garçons.

-Et bien, Ga Eul, je crois que ce sont les meilleures pâtes que je n'ai jamais mangées ! Fit Jun Pyo.

-Je suis de son avis et tu peux nous croire quand on te dit qu'on a été dans les meilleurs restaurants d'Italie lors de voyages là-bas. Rajouta Yi Jung.

-C'est si bon parce que vous avez participé à sa conception. Attendez de goûter la salade de fruits, vous allez être aussi ravis que pour les pâtes. Expliqua Ga Eul. On est toujours plus fier de ce que nous avons créé.

-Si tu le dis. An attendant, ce repas, que je ne trouverais jamais sur ma table, fut succulent. Et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire la modeste. La gronda gentiment Woo Bin.

-Moi, tu connais mon avis sur ta cuisine. Sourit Jan Di.

-Et tout le monde sait que quand Ji Hoo ne dit rien, c'est qu'il est d'accord avec nous ! Ria Yi Jung pour faire sortir son ami de sa rêverie.

-Mmh ?! Désolé mais je déguste chaque bouché, c'est vraiment très bon. Répondit Ji Hoo faisant rire ses amis. Jun Pyo resservit tout le monde en vin et le repas continua dans la bonne humeur. A la fin de celui-ci, tout le monde s'attela à faire quelque chose et très rapidement, la table fut débarrassée, la vaisselle nettoyée et rangée à sa place. Yi Jung prépara son thé, Jan Di mit les bols à table et Ga Eul rajouta un nouveau sachet de sucre vanillé. Ensuite, tout le monde se servit. Ga Eul put prouver sa théorie, ses amis avaient adoré la salade de fruits et cela même, si les fruits ainsi que la présentation ne ressemblaient à rien et qu'il y avait un peu trop de sucre et donc, de jus. Tout le monde la trouva parfaite et le saladier se retrouva vite vide. Encore une fois, tout le monde s'activa pour ne laisser que peu de travail, le lendemain, à Ga Eul et la cuisine fut rapidement propre. La soirée se termina dans le salon avec une tasse de thé à la menthe dans les mains. Ga Eul avait refermé les fenêtres empêchant le froid de la nuit de s'introduire dans l'appartement. Les discutions qui avaient animé le repas reprirent avec un peu moins d'engouement à cause de l'heure tardive mais ils s'amusèrent quand même.

-Juste une question pratique que mes parents m'ont posée. On part quand et à quelle heure ? Parce que ni moi ni Jan Di ne sommes au courant. Demanda Ga Eul alors que la conversation tombait un peu.

-On part vendredi très tôt. Dit Jun Pyo.

-C'est quelle heure très tôt pour vous ? Cinq heures du matin ou sept heures ?

-Plus vers quatre heures et demies. Avoua Yi Jung.

-Pourquoi si tôt ? Questionna Jan Di.

-Parce que nous aurons beaucoup d'heures de vol, et que je ne veux pas perdre trop de jours parce que nous sommes fatigués à cause du décalage horaire. Expliqua Jun Pyo.

-De toute façon, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. On viendra vous chercher et on part avec le jet de Shinhwa. Expliqua Woo Bin.

-Et bien, si, ça m'inquiétais parce que ma valise n'est pas prête, et que si vous veniez sonner chez moi aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, il y a de fortes chances pour que je dorme et ne réponde pas. Expliqua Ga Eul. Maintenant que je suis prévenue, je sais que demain, je dois faire ma valise au matin et aller me coucher le plus tôt possible. Et je connais aussi l'heure à laquelle je dois régler mon réveil pour être prête quand vous viendriez me chercher.

-Il y a que les filles pour prendre autant de temps. Se moqua Jun Pyo.

-Désolée, je n'ai pas une ribambelle de domestiques qui préparent mes affaires à l'avance et puis, il serait tout de même plus décent de vous accueillir habillée plutôt qu'en pyjama. Railla Ga Eul.

-J'y avais pas songé. C'est vrai. Tu es la seule à tout gérer seule. S'excusa Jun Pyo.

-Tu sais ? Je suis contente de savoir l'heure de départ parce que même si tes domestiques préparent tout pour moi, il faut un peu de temps pour se faire une toilette rapide et s'habiller ! Répliqua Jan Di en souriant.

-Au fait, tu n'as besoin de rien ? Demanda Yi Jung.

-Et bien, en vêtements, non, mais je dois encore passer à la pharmacie pour prendre de la crème solaire et aussi de quoi faire une petite trousse de secours à moins que nos charmants docteurs s'en chargent pour tout le monde.

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas. J'ai déjà tout prévu. Répondit Ji Hoo à la question muette de Ga Eul qui lui sourit et la discussion reprit sur d'autres sujets beaucoup plus plaisants aux garçons. Vers onze du soir, Woo Bin annonça son départ.

-Et tu comptes rentrer comment ? Demanda Ji Hoo en se moquant de son ami.

-En voiture, pourquoi ?

-Tu sais où elle est ?

-Elle est… et merde ! Je suppose que tu es le seul à avoir ta voiture ici puisqu'on est tous venu ensemble. Demanda Woo Bin à Ji Hoo.

-En effet, malheureusement, je ne peux reprendre que trois personnes. Qui reste ici ?

-Moi. Enfin, si ça ne dérange pas Ga Eul. Dit Yi Jung en se tournant vers cette dernière.

-Non, la chambre d'ami est prête. Par contre, je n'ai ni pyjama, ni vêtements de rechange pour toi. Dit-elle.

-C'est pas grave. J'appellerai la maison demain pour ça. Merci. Fit-il.

-Bah, si tout est en ordre, on peut y aller à moins que Jan Di ou Jun Pyo ne veuillent rester encore un peu ? Demanda Ji Hoo.

-Non, c'est bon. J'ai des choses à faire demain et puis, Jun Pyo doit se coucher tôt. Fit Jan Di en se moquant de son fiancé et de sa cuite de la veille. Le quatuor quitta donc l'appartement. Arrivée dans la rue, Jan Di frissonna. Elle n'avait pas prévu de se promener si tard dans les rues et la fraicheur de la nuit la surprit un peu. Directement, Jun Pyo retira son veston et le mit sur les épaules de sa fiancée tout en la rapprochant de lui. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la voiture de Ji Hoo, le couple monta à l'arrière tandis que Woo Bin s'installa, devant, à la place du mort et Ji Hoo derrière le volant. Il démarra et durant de longues minutes, ils voyagèrent en silence. Puis n'y tenant plus Woo Bin questionna Jan Di.

-Pas trop inquiète de laisser Ga Eul avec ce séducteur de Yi Jung ? Se moqua Woo

-Non, je pense que tous les deux veulent une relation sérieuse et durable donc ils vont prendre leur temps. Répondit Jan Di

-Et puis Ga Eul n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire et elle sait lui tenir tête puisque c'est quand même elle qui l'a le plus aidé quand il allait mal. Rajouta Ji Hoo

-Et vous c'est quand, que vous nous présentez quelqu'un de sérieux ? Demanda Jun Pyo.

Les deux célibataires ne furent pas obligés de répondre car Ji Hoo venait d'arriver devant le manoir de la famille Gun.

-Sauver par le loup. Se moqua Jun Pyo

-On dit sauver par le gong Jun ! Se lamenta Jan Di. Et avant qu'il puisse répliquer, elle le sortit de la voiture et l'entraina vers la maison. Les deux autres repartirent en silence, soulagés de ne pas avoir dut répondre à la question.

**Balaba : **** Bon voilà pour les anciens deux petites choses. La première j'ai modifié mes chapitres. Pas de grosse modification mais elles sont importante pour la suite ****. La seconde c'est que j'ai une Beta *gambade* elle a corrigé tous les chapitres publiés et le suivant est déjà chez elle pour être corrigé. Je la remercie pour le boulot qu'elle a fait car en plus de corriger mon orthographe, elle a franchisé mon texte (ça se dit ?) comme ça tous les belgicismes que je fais sans le savoir sont « traduits » ou corrigés cela dépend. **

**Pour les nouveaux et les anciens aussi, je n'ai pas abandonné l'écriture de cette fic j'ai juste eut un gros passage à vide, mais j'ai mis un peu d'ordre dans tout ça et maintenant que j'ai deux personnes prêtes à me botter les fesses (l'une virtuellement, l'autre physiquement) si je n'écris pas je vais avancer, je ne promets pas de poster un nouveau chapitre toutes les semaines car j'en suis incapable mais au moins tous les trois mois. Dernière info, je répondrai à toutes les reviews quand je posterais le chapitre 5. **

**A très bientôt donc avec le chapitre 5 **

**Angélique. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Blabla de l'auteur : ****Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour cette très longue absence. J****e n'ai pas abandonné l'écriture de cette fic j'ai juste eut un gros passage à vide, mais j'ai mis un peu d'ordre dans tout ça et maintenant que j'ai deux personnes prêtes à me botter les fesses (l'une virtuellement, l'autre physiquement) si je n'écris pas. Pour ceux et celles qui n'auraient pas lu le message de fin du chapitre 4. J'ai fait quelques modifications mineurs dans les chapitres précédents, j'ai aussi une beta qui a corrigé tous mes chapitres (grand merci à elle pour le travail accomplit) et en plus de corriger mes fautes elle a « traduit » les belgicismes. **

**Disclamer : ****La série appartient à la KBS et aux traducteurs. L'histoire est à moi.**

**Résumé : ****On prépare ses valises, on règle les derniers détails et en route pour les vacances. **

**Réponse aux reviews anonyme : **

_Anonyme : _Merci beaucoup, maintenant que j'ai une beta j'espère que ta lecture sera plus agréable et voici la suite ^^

_Lili : _Merci beaucoup. Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

_Guest : _Moi aussi j'adore les scènes SoEul, et tout comme toi je voulais une vraie fin pour eux. J'espère que ça te plais. Voici la suite

_Kazumi : _Merci beaucoup pour ton message, je n'ai malheureusement pas sut te répondre par mail car ton adresse ne s'affiche pas dans la review, ffnet efface les adresses mail et les adresses de sites. Tu peux toujours m'envoyer un mp avec ton adresse (fait attention de mettre des espaces pour qu'elle soit lisible). Voici la suite tant attendue, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

_Drama-Kpop : _Merci beaucoup pour l'éloge, je ne pensais pas avoir autant de talant ) T'inquiète pas toutes les mini intrigues seront exploitées. J'espère que la suite te plaira

**A tout le monde, dernière petite chose avant de vous laisser lire. J'aimerais connaitre votre avis, êtes-vous pour ou contre l'européanisation de l'histoire ? Je m'explique dans le drama, il y a très peu de contact physique et encore moins de baiser entre les héros. Perso c'est la chose qui me frustre le plus, alors je voulais savoir si vous désirez qu'il y aie un peu plus de contact, que les filles soient un peu plus audacieuses ou pas. J'ai fait un essaye avec ce chapitre-ci, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Sachez tout de même que la fic n'aura aucun lemon, lime peut-être ça dépend de vous mais pas plus. **

**Sur-ce bonne lecture **

**Chapitre 5**

Ga Eul guida Yi Jung jusqu'à la chambre d'ami, elle lui donna un essuie propre et une brosse-à-dent.

- La salle de bain est au fond à droite et les toilettes, juste en face. Indiqua Ga Eul avant de filer dans sa chambre, les joues légèrement rougies de gêne. Yi Jung la remercia d'un signe de tête et déposa son paquet sur le lit. Ga Eul était occupée à sélectionner ses vêtements du soir quand le jeune potier entra dans sa chambre.

- Ga Eul si ça te dérange tant que ça que je reste, je peux appeler quelqu'un. Fit Yi Jung.

- Non, non c'est bon, ça ne me dérange pas… C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de…Tenta d'expliquer la jeune femme. Yi Jung s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main coupant la jeune enseignante qui rougit.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur ? Je sais qu'on n'en a pas vraiment discuté tous les deux car je pensais que c'était clair pour toi, mais je ne veux pas forcer les choses ni les précipiter.

- Je ne veux pas souffrir. Je sais c'est bête mais tu m'as fait tellement mal que j'ai peur de trop me laisser aller, à y croire. Et, je tiens trop à toi pour arrêter, j'en suis incapable et ça me terrorise. Expliqua Ga Eul. Yi Jung grimaça. Il n'avait jamais eu conscience de ça. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se haïssait pour avoir agi comme son père. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, il serra Ga Eul dans ses bras puis, doucement, il l'obligea à relever le menton et, avec délicatesse, il l'embrassa. Il fit passer dans son baiser tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour l'enseignante. Il lui fit aussi la promesse d'effacer tous les mauvais souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui. Grisée par le baiser du potier, Ga Eul dut se raccrocher à lui afin de ne pas tomber par terre.

- Ga Eul, tu es la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus. Tu m'es très précieuse. Et même si je ne peux pas te promettre de ne plus te faire de mal, je vais tout faire pour te rendre heureuse et me faire pardonner. Lui promit Yi Jung. Et, afin de sceller cette promesse, il l'embrassa une seconde fois. Rassuré, Yi Jung quitta la chambre de la jeune femme et partit dans la salle de bain. Après avoir pris une bonne douche, Yi Jung alla trouver Ga Eul pour lui dire que la salle de bain était libre.

- Merci. Dit Ga Eul en se tournant vers lui. Elle rougit quand elle réalisa qu'il n'avait que sa serviette autour de la taille. Il était tellement beau, les cheveux humides d'où gouttait l'eau avant de glisser sur son torse. Ga Eul dut se retenir pour ne pas baver et l'observer trop longtemps. Elle passa à côté de lui et s'enferma dans la salle d'eau pour prendre une douche bien froide.

Le lendemain matin Ga Eul se leva la première. Elle prépara un petit-déjeuner occidental avec le reste des fruits. Une fois la table dressée, elle partit se changer, réveillant sans le vouloir Yi Jing. Ils mangèrent en silence leur repas et tandis que Ga Eul rangeait la cuisine, Yi Jung appela son majordome pour qu'il lui ramène des vêtements propres.

- Tu as prévu quoi pour ta journée ? Demanda Yi Jung.

- Je dois aller voir ma voisine pour lui donner les clés de l'appartement et de ma boite aux lettres, puis j'ai promis à mes parents de diner avec eux aujourd'hui. Et enfin, faire ma valise. Et toi ? Répondit-elle.

- Je dois régler les derniers détails avec Jun Pyo pour le voyage. Ensuite, je ferais peut-être comme toi, j'irais voir ma mère. Depuis que je suis rentré, je ne l'ai toujours pas vue. Expliqua le potier.

La discussion fut ensuite interrompue par la sonnette. Le majordome donna les vêtements propres à Yi Jung qui partit se changer. Ga Eul commença sa liste de choses à prendre et à faire pour le voyage.

- Ga Eul, je vais te laisser. Appelle-moi si tu veux faire quelque chose en plus de tout ce que tu as prévu aujourd'hui. Salua Yi Jung, Ga Eul lui promit puis l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Juste avant de prendre l'ascenseur, Yi Jung se tourna vers elle et l'embrassa. Cette fois-ci, Ga Eul répondit au baiser, bien que surprise par l'audace du jeune homme.

- C'est ainsi que se disent au revoir les amoureux en Suède. Se justifia Yi Jung, un petit sourire mutin aux lèvres.

- J'adore leur manière de dire au revoir. Sourie Ga Eul puis elle retourna dans son appartement.

Sachant que sa voisine ne se levait pas avant dix heures, Ga Eul commença déjà sa valise, se laissant bercer par le souvenir de la veille au soir. Alors qu'elle allait encore mettre un t-shirt, elle changea d'avis. Pourquoi serait-elle la seule à rougir dans son couple ? Elle n'avait peut-être pas autant d'expérience que lui mais elle pouvait très certainement être sexy. Elle retira donc tout ce qu'elle avait mis dans sa valise et commença à choisir ses tenues afin de faire tourner la tête de Yi Jung. Quand elle eut fini de tout préparer, elle regarda l'heure et partit chez sa voisine.

- Bonjour Madame Chow, je ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda Ga Eul.

- Oh, non, ma petite chérie c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir. Accueillit la vielle femme. Elle laissa Ga Eul entrer et s'installèrent dans le salon.

- Je voulais vous demandez si vous pouviez vous occuper de mes plantes et de mon courrier durant mon absence. Demanda Ga Eul.

- Avec plaisir. Durant combien de temps partez-vous ?

- Je pars deux semaines. Ca ira ? Je ne voudrais pas vous priver de vos vacances ?

- Oh, n'ayez aucune inquiétude. Je ne pars plus depuis longtemps.

- Merci beaucoup. Pour mes clés, comme je pars très tôt, je les glisserais dans votre boite aux lettres.

- Très bien. On se voit dans deux semaines, alors ? Sourit la vielle femme avant de reconduire Ga Eul vers la sortie.

- A dans deux semaines. Salua Ga Eul.

Alors qu'elle retournait dans son appartement, elle croisa Jan Di.

- Hey, comment t'as fait pour entrer ? Demanda Ga Eul.

- J'ai croisé quelqu'un qui sortait et il m'a laissé passer. Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère. Expliqua Jan Di.

- Non, au contraire, tu tombes bien. Tu vas m'aider. J'ai décidé de que Yi Jung ne serait pas le seul séducteur de notre couple.

- Ah, tu l'admets enfin. Vous êtes un couple. Ria Jan Di.

- Ce n'est qu'un détail. Enfin, bref, tout ça pour te dire que j'avais envie de mettre des vêtements un peu plus séduisants qu'un simple t-shirt et des jeans. Mais j'ai un peu peur d'en faire trop ou alors d'être ridicule. Expliqua Ga Eul.

- Tu devrais peut-être demander à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Comme tu le sais, je ne suis pas la fille la plus à la mode. Jae Kyung l'est beaucoup plus.

- Oh, ne t'en fais. J'ai déjà fait le tri dans mes vêtements. Je veux juste savoir si ce n'est pas trop pervers ou déluré. Expliqua Ga Eul.

- Bon ok, mais c'est juste parce que je m'ennuie. Fit Jan Di. Ga Eul partit dans sa chambre et ramena une bonne partie de son dressing, elle refit encore deux aller-retour et les essayages commencèrent. Mais après une demi-heure, Jan Di capitula. Elle n'avait vraiment aucun talent pour la mode. Elles décidèrent d'appeler Jae Kyung en renfort. Cette dernière arriva rapidement, avec, en plus, de quoi grignoter et boire. Très rapidement, le salon de Ga Eul disparut sous les différentes tenues et autres accessoires de mode. Les filles étaient déchainées et la valise de Ga Eul, rapidement vidée, ne se remplissait pas aussi vite.

- Au fait, Jan Di, tu ne dois pas faire ta valise ? Demanda Jae Kyung.

- Non, les domestiques de Jun Pyo s'en chargent. C'est pour ça que je suis ici. Jun Pyo est avec sa mère et sa sœur, ils travaillent. Et, son père est parti je ne sais où se reposer. Expliqua Jan Di.

- Donc tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont mettre dans ta valise. Tu n'as pas trop peur ? Demanda Ga Eul.

- Non, je leur ai donné des consignes et je soupçonne Jun Hee d'être passée derrière moi pour donner d'autres consignes supplémentaires. Fit Jan Di.

- Hé, Ga Eul, tu as quoi comme sous-vêtements ? Car, pour être sexy, il faut se sentir sexy et pour ça, il y a rien de mieux que des sous-vêtements un brin provocants. Je te rassure toute de suite, il n'est pas obligé d'en voir la couleur maintenant mais je trouve que ça nous donne un petit air mystérieux et mutin. Expliqua l'experte, un air légèrement espiègle sur le visage. Ga Eul devint très rapidement rouge pivoine mais elle alla tout de même chercher son tiroir. Et, Jae Kyung commença ses recherches. Elle fut agréablement surprise des goûts de Ga Eul même si ceux-ci restaient très simples, de la dentelle et de la soie, et dans des couleurs toutes aussi douces que la jeune femme. Jae Kyung fit rapidement son choix dans les ensembles et les rangea dans un petit sac en coton qu'elle glissa dans la valise. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, elles recommencèrent à essayer les vêtements de Ga Eul, la musique en plus. Elles ne firent pas de pause pour manger un vrai repas car elles avaient un dépassé l'heure depuis longtemps. Et puis elles avaient fait une razzia sur le plateau de légumes et de fruits qu'avait apporté Jae Kyung. Vers quatre heures et demie, elles furent interrompues par l'interphone.

- Coucou, qui c'est ? Demanda Jae Kyung.

- Yi Jung. Tu ouvres, s'il te plait ?

- Mmmh, je ne sais pas. Fit-elle tout en jetant un regard amusé aux filles. Ga Eul devint blanche-cadavre quand elle réalisa l'état dans lequel était son salon et qu'elle vit qu'elle n'aurait jamais le temps de ranger le tout avant qu'il arrive. Et Jan Di fit signe à Jae Kyung d'ouvrir.

-Non ne lui ouvre pas, je ne veux pas qu'il…

-Trop tard. Ria Jae Kyung pas du tout désolée par ce qu'elle avait fait. Il partira peut-être plus vite en voyant ce que nous avons fait.

-Oh, mon Dieu, il s'est passé quoi ici ? Demanda Yi Jung quand il rentra dans le salon.

-Oh, trois fois rien, on est venue donner un coup de main à Ga Eul pour faire sa valise. Expliqua Jan Di.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda le jeune homme à sa belle.

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. On s'est laissée emporter par notre enthousiaste. Je vais mettre tout ça dans ma chambre et je rangerais quand je rentrerais. Rassura Ga Eul avec une moue désolée.

-Hé, Ga Eul, on a participé au carnage, on va ranger avec toi. Tu ne dois pas te tracasser. Tu voulais quoi Yi Jung ? Demanda Jae Kyung.

-Tu veux venir au cinéma avec moi ? Il parait qu'il y a un très bon film à l'affiche.

- Pourquoi pas. Tu connais les horaires des séances ? Demanda Ga Eul.

- Il y en a un à cinq heures trente. Dit-il.

- Super. Maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas, tu vas dans la cuisine jouer sur le pc de Ga Eul ou lire une revue. Dit Jan Di, un brin autoritaire, tout en lui donnant des revues qui trainaient sur le meuble-télé. Nous, on va s'occuper de finir la valise et de ranger tout ça. Continua-t-elle tout en se tournant vers ses deux amies.

Ga Eul mit un peu de temps avant de réagir. Elle était un peu choquée par la scène irréelle qui venait de se passer. Puis, les trois filles commencèrent leur tri. En une demi-heure, la valise fut bouclée, le dressing de nouveau plein et les deux autres filles s'éclipsèrent.

- Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé. S'excusa encore une fois Ga Eul. Yi Jung sourit et lui embrassa le front. Il la trouvait tellement adorable. Déjà qu'il avait dû faire un gros effort de self-control quand il était rentré dans le salon. Il l'avait trouvée tellement belle, perdue au milieu de cet océan de vêtements et il avait tellement eu envie de l'embrasser et de la prendre dans ses bras, il avait eu de la chance que son mouvement pour se retenir au guéridon passa pour un mouvement de surprise dû à la scène, et non pas à son envie de se jeter sur Ga Eul.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Et, sinon ton repas avec tes parents ce midi ? Demanda-t-il en espérant la calmer.

- Oh mon dieu, mes parents. S'écria Ga Eul. Je les ai totalement oubliés.

- Appelle-les, je suis sure qu'ils comprendront. Tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

- Oh non, je voulais leur faire une surprise donc ils ne m'attendaient pas. C'est juste que ça fait plusieurs jours que je me dis que je dois aller les voir mais que chaque fois, je reporte. S'il te plait, rappelle-moi de les appeler quand le film sera fini. Lui demanda Ga Eul. Et toi, avec ta mère, comment ça s'est passé ?

- Bof, pas très bien, elle déprime encore. C'est pour ça que je voulais te voir. J'ai besoin d'oublier cet après-midi un peu pourri. Dit-il. Tendrement, Ga Eul le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Le jeune potier se laissa aller totalement dans cette étreinte douce, maternelle mais aussi, amoureuse. Quand Ga Eul retomba sur ses pieds, elle scruta le visage de Yi Jung à la recherche d'une trace de tristesse mais elle ne vit que de l'amour dans les yeux du potier et son sourire charmeur.

- Je devrais jouer la carte des parents dingos un peu plus souvent, si c'est comme ça que tu comptes me consoler. Se moqua-t-il.

- So Yi Jung, si j'étais vous, je ferais attention. J'ai moi aussi changé en quatre ans et je pourrais bien vous surprendre. Le gronda Ga Eul, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais Yi Jung ne fut nullement intimidé par la menace et il entraina Ga Eul vers le cinéma.

Il acheta les places et le popcorn. Ils profitèrent de la pénombre de la salle pour jouer aux amoureux. Il n'y avait personne pour leur faire de remarques sur leur comportement, personne pour immortaliser ce moment et le publier dans les magazines people et surtout, personne à déranger. Ga Eul avait l'impression de flotter dans une bulle rose, et elle espérait que ça continuerait durant leurs vacances. A la fin des deux heures de projection, Yi Jung invita Ga Eul au restaurant. Ils discutèrent du film et de ce qu'ils avaient fait durant les quatre années passées. Ce n'est que quand la nuit tomba qu'ils réalisèrent l'heure qu'il était.

- Et j'ai encore oublié d'appeler mes parents. Rouspéta Ga Eul quand elle arriva à son immeuble.

- Promis. Demain, je t'oblige à les appeler. Sourit Yi Jung. Tu veux que je vienne te chercher tantôt [NB : tout à l'heure] ou tu viens à l'aéroport par tes propres moyens ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je préfère que tu viennes et tiens, tant qu'on y est, voici mes clés car je ne suis pas sure d'entendre mon réveil ou l'interphone. Expliqua la jeune femme tout en lui donnant les clés. Après avoir raccompagné Ga Eul chez elle, Yi Jung rentra chez lui, se changea, avala un somnifère et régla son réveil pour quatre heures. Il vérifia avec son majordome que tout était bien prêt pour le lendemain puis il alla se coucher.

Ga Eul, préféra prendre un bain bien chaud pour se détendre puis elle alla se coucher. Elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil et ce n'est que vers minuit qu'elle sombra.

Quand Jan Di et Jae Kyung quittèrent l'appartement de Ga Eul vers cinq heures, elles se séparèrent. La jeune héritière était attendue à un énième rendez-vous galant organisé par ses parents. Jan Di appela Jun Pyo afin de savoir s'il leur était possible de se voir mais il avait encore du travail à faire avec sa mère et il déclina l'invitation d'aller manger une glace. Jan Di partit donc en direction du dispensaire pour voir si Ji Hoo accepterait son offre.

- Bonjour Jan Di. Salua Ji Hoo.

- Salut, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, très bien et toi ?

- Ca va bien mais je t'avoue que je m'ennuie un peu. Jun Pyo a été accaparé par le groupe durant toute la journée. Enfin bref, je voulais savoir si toi, tu avais fini et si tu voulais venir avec moi, manger une glace.

- C'est bizarre pour Jun Pyo. J'aurais cru qu'il attendrait son retour de vacances avant de se jeter dans l'entreprise. Mais j'accepte ta glace avec plaisir. Et tous les deux partirent dans le centre-ville se méler aux touristes et manger leur glace. Ils discutèrent durant deux bonnes heures sur la maintenance du dispensaire l'année prochaine et des futures fonctions de Jan Di au sein de la famille de Jun Pyo. Ji Hoo la rassura mais il fut bien incapable de lui expliquer concrètement ce que la mère de Jun Pyo pourrait bien attendre d'elle car il n'avait jamais fait ça. Mais son calme et sa patience eurent le don d'apaiser une bonne partie des craintes de Jan Di.

-Tant que tu me promets que je pourrais venir chez toi maudire Jun Pyo et sa famille ou la mienne quand ils deviendront trop insupportables, je suis contente et rassurée. Fit Jan Di en souriant.

-Tu sais bien que ma maison t'est toujours ouverte. Répondit Ji Hoo avec un doux sourire. Il raccompagna Jan Di chez son fiancé et il rentra chez lui. Quand Jan Di entra dans le grand hall du manoir, Jun Pyo était là à l'attendre. Il se leva et s'approcha doucement d'elle.

-Bonjour. Dit-il une étincelle amoureuse dans le regard et un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Jan Di comprit qu'il allait faire une bêtise mais elle fut bien incapable de le stopper tellement elle fut subjuguée par son regard.

- Salut. Souffla-t-elle avant de se faire happer par le baiser de Jun Pyo. Ce dernier la serra fort contre lui et puis doucement, il parsema son cou de bisous et il huma son parfum. La position n'était pas très confortable pour lui… Jan Di était si petite mais il s'en foutait car elle était là tout contre lui et c'était ça le plus important.

- Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui. Murmura-t-il. Jan Di sourit et s'écarta un peu de lui – il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il pesait de tout son poids sur elle. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et décida de lui faire un peu payer sa désertion de la journée.

- Pas à moi. Dit-elle avec un sourire amusé, prête à recevoir l'avalanche de reproches et d'excuses. Mais, Jun Pyo la surprit au lieu de s'énerver comme il en avait l'habitude, il eut l'air triste et il la lâcha. Honteuse, Jan Di n'osa pas revenir sur sa parole, enfin, pas de manière claire : Tu ne m'as pas manqué parce que je me suis amusée avec Ga Eul et Jae Kyung, mais quand on s'est séparé et que j'ai réalisé que je ne t'avais même pas vu de la journée, j'étais triste et j'ai eu très envie de te voir. Donc, je suis très contente de découvrir que tu as attendu ici que je rentre pour être la première personne que je vois en entrant. Expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Je suis désolé, ma mère a tenu à ce que je règle certains détails avec elle afin qu'elle puisse avoir plus de temps avec toi quand on rentrera de vacances. S'excusa Jun Pyo.

- Ah Jan Di, Jun Pyo, vous êtes là ! s'exclama Jun Hee entrant dans le hall. Mère voudrait savoir si vous soupez avec nous.

- Oui, on arrive. Répondit Jun Pyo. Il jeta un regard à Jan Di qui lui sourit, ravie de revoir une étincelle heureuse dans ses yeux. Après avoir traversé quelques salons, ils débarquèrent sur une petite terrasse recouverte de plantes et de fleurs. Au milieu, une petite table où étaient déjà assis les parents de Jun Pyo.

- C'est magnifique, je ne suis jamais venue ici. S'exclama Jan Di admirative par l'ambiance qui régnait sur cette terrasse.

-On avait l'habitude de manger ici en été quand les enfants étaient plus jeunes, car il y fait toujours frais grâce aux plantes qui font de l'ombre. Expliqua Bon Hyung. Les domestiques avaient préparé une succulente salade verte accompagnée de pain et de fromage.

-Jun Hee, quand retournes-tu aux Etats-Unis ? Demanda sa mère.

-Je pensais repartir à la fin du mois quand Jun Pyo reviendra de ses vacances. Répondit la jeune femme.

-Très bien, tu pourras m'aider à organiser une fête pour célébrer les fiançailles de ton frère.

- Je ne pense pas que soit une bonne idée. Paniqua Jan Di.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ça ? S'étonna Bon Hyung.

- Et bien je ne voudrais pas que mes parents vous embarrassent en se comportant mal en présence de vos amis. Cela me dérange pas que vous prépariez un dîner pour les rencontrer mais une fête, j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne sachent pas comme être et se sentent intimidés ou alors, deviennent totalement insultants. Expliqua Jan Di.

- Jan Di, tu as toujours été parfaite lors des différentes fêtes que nous avons organisées, je suis persuadée que tes parents seront très bien reçus. Voulut la rassurer Jun Hee.

- Oh, je n'ai aucune crainte sur l'accueil qu'ils recevront, mais sur leur comportement. Sincèrement, je préfère ne pas les inviter lors de cette fête ou alors, il faudra leur trouver des amis très proches qui ne s'offusqueront pas de leur attitude et qui pourront les surveiller.

- Très bien Jan Di. Nous ferons un repas avec eux, le midi, et notre fête, le soir même, comme ça ils ne se sentiront pas trop rejetés. Accepta Kang San. Y a-t-il des amis que tu voudrais inviter à cette fête que nous ne connaissons pas ?

- Ga Eul, mais je pense qu'elle viendra avec So Yi Jung. Et dans les étudiants en médecine de mon année, je n'ai jamais été réellement proche d'eux donc je ne vois personne. Répondit Jan Di. Mais si je pense à quelqu'un durant mon absence, je vous le dirais par mail.

-D'accord, et avant que j'oublie, j'aimerais connaitre ton emplois du temps pour le mois d'août.

-Je pars juste une semaine avec Ga Eul sur les îles et le mercredi, je suis au dispensaire, je donne un coup de main à Ji Hoo.

- Bien, prépare-toi donc à devenir mon ombre dès ton retour de vacances, car j'aimerais t'apprendre le plus de choses sur ton futur rôle avant que tu reprennes tes études.

- Ne la surcharge pas de trop non plus, qu'elle puisse vivre un peu. Se moqua son époux.

-Je suis sure qu'elle survivra. Répliqua sa femme avec un regard perçant en direction de Jan Di.

-En parlant de la fête des fiançailles, j'aimerais quelque chose de simple. Se risqua de demander Jun Pyo.

-Si on devait prendre ton avis pour ce genre de chose Jun Pyo, cela fera bien longtemps que la salle des banquets aurait été transformée en salle de jeux vidéos. Charia sa mère. Et puis, tes fiançailles sont attendues depuis trop longtemps pour qu'on puisse faire une petite fête, surtout depuis ton apparition à la télévision.

-Pas trop de journalistes alors, c'est possible ça ? Demanda-t-il dépité.

-Je veux bien faire un effort pour ça. Consenti sa mère.

A peine leurs assiettes finies, le jeune couple quitta la table pour aller dormir. Tout comme sa meilleure amie, Jan Di se prépara un bon bain bien chaud pour se détendre avant d'aller au lit. Elle vérifia sa valise. Contrariée, elle réalisa que sa future belle-sœur était venue mettre son grain de sel dans ses affaires. Pour se rassurer, elle se dit qu'elle ne serait pas seule puisque Ga Eul avait, elle aussi, décidé de se lâcher durant ces vacances. Alors qu'elle allait se glisser dans son lit, elle trouva un petit plateau sur sa table de nuit où étaient déposés une pilule, un verre d'eau et un mot de Jun Pyo

_Pour t'aider à t'endormir. Ce n'est pas un somnifère. C'est fait à base de plante, ça détend juste. _

_Bonne nuit._

_Je t'aime,_

_Jun Pyo _

Touchée par cette petite attention, elle sourit, avala la pilule et se glissa enfin sous les draps. Rapidement, elle sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Vers quatre heures moins le quart, le réveil de Yi Jung sonna. Il grogna et l'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la chambre et évitant de justesse le domestique venu le sortir du lit.

-Monsieur, il est l'heure. J'ai déjà mis vos valises dans la voiture et préparer votre petit déjeuner. Expliqua le vieil homme. Yi Jung se décida à sortir de son lit et fila sous la douche, qu'il prit bien froide pour être sûr d'être assez bien réveillé. Puis il s'habilla d'un bermuda, d'une chemise légère et d'une paire de mocassins. Après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner, il monta en voiture et donna l'adresse de Ga Eul à son chauffeur. Sur le trajet – qui fut assez rapide –, il manqua de se rendormir plusieurs fois.

-Vous venez avec moi, il faut prendre ses affaires. Ordonna Yi Jung une fois devant la résidence. L'homme sortit de la voiture et suivit son patron dans l'immeuble. Prévoyante, Ga Eul avait déjà mis ses bagages dans le hall de son appartement. Le chauffeur les prit et repartit en silence. Yi Jung lui s'avança dans la pénombre jusqu'à la chambre de sa belle. Il toqua espérant ainsi la réveiller un peu mais Ga Eul semblait fort endormie. Délicatement, Yi Jung se pencha sur son lit et doucement, il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux et le visage. Il murmurait aussi son prénom, mais Ga Eul dormait vraiment bien. Comme la méthode douce ne fonctionnait pas, Yi Jung se saisit des épaules de l'enseignante et commença à la secouer le plus légèrement possible – il ne voulait pas lui faire peur.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Ga Eul encore dans les limbes.

-Il est l'heure, on part dans vingt minutes. Répondit Yi Jung.

-Encore cinq minutes, s'il te plait. Grogna-t-elle en se retournant dans son lit.

- Ga Eul, réveille-toi. Souris Yi Jung tendrement, amusé. Sinon, tu vas rater l'avion.

-D'accord, mais tu n'es pas gentil. Bouda-t-elle. Comme elle ne semblait vraiment pas réveillée, Yi Jung l'aida à s'habiller et la guida jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois assise, Ga Eul s'appuya sur lui et retourna dans les bras de Morphée. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport, Yi Jung trouva Woo Bin devant l'appareil, occupé à draguer une hôtesse.

-Hé salut vieux ! Tu vas bien ? S'exclama le brigand.

-Oui, ça va, mais j'espère que Ji Hoo aura pris de quoi nous endormir pour le trajet car je n'ai dormi que trois t'embêterait de monter dans l'avion pour préparer un des fauteuils en couchette ? Ga Eul s'est endormie dans la voiture et tu peux me croire, la réveiller maintenant, ce ne sera pas facile. Demanda Yi Jung en riant. Woo bin monta donc dans l'avion tandis que Yi Jung sortait son précieux colis de la voiture. Instinctivement, Ga Eul s'agrippa à Yi Jung et posa sa tête dans son cou. Elle grogna légèrement quand il la déposa sur le fauteuil mais replongea aussitôt dans un sommeil profond quand Yi Jung mit la couverture sur elle.

-Elle a encore été faire la folle avec Jan Di ? Se moqua Woo Bin.

-Non, on a été restaurant hier soir et on n'a pas vu le temps passer. Il était près de minuit quand elle est rentrée chez elle. Expliqua Yi Jung.

-Hé, salut, vous deux. Salua Ji Hoo en entrant dans l'avion.

-Chut, Ga Eul dort ! Fit Woo Bin en montrant de la tête le siège à coté de Yi Jung.

-Tu sais quand arrive Jun Pyo ?

-Il m'a appelé, avant que je parte. Il arrive dans cinq minutes. Il semble un peu furieux. L'une des domestiques a donné à Jan Di un vrai somnifère, habituellement pris sur ordonnance. La pauvre, elle est totalement dans les vapes. Expliqua Ji Hoo.

-Bah, au moins, il y en aura deux qui dormiront bien durant ce vol. Sourit Yi Jung.

-C'est pas dangereux au moins ? Demanda Woo Bin.

-Non, elle n'en a pris qu'un. Elle va juste dormir durant dix heures et sera un peu groggy à son réveil mais sinon, rien de méchant. Rassura Ji Hoo. Mais bon, en attendant, Jun Pyo est furieux contre la fille qui a mélangé les comprimés.

-Bof, il doit surtout avoir super peur oui. On sait tous comment il est quand on touche à Jan Di. Se moqua Woo Bin. Il se leva pour aller préparer une couchette pour Jan Di et il fit un signe à Ji Hoo pour qu'il aide Jun Pyo avec la jeune femme quand ceux-ci arrivèrent.

-Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas grave ? Demanda Jun Pyo en posant le pied sur le bitume.

- Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Elle dormira jusqu'à neuf heures et puis c'est tout. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait avalé une boite.

-Mais elle semble si… S'angoissa l'héritier.

-Je sais. Si tu veux, je regarderai ses constantes dans l'avion, mais pour moi, elle est juste apaisée et endormie. Lui proposa Ji Hoo pour le rassurer. Puis il obligea doucement Jun Pyo à monter dans l'avion. Ils installèrent Jan Di sur la couchette. Ji Hoo vérifia son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration. Et comme il l'avait prédit, Jan Di était juste calme et endormie, rien de bien inquiétant en somme. Il rassura Jun Pyo et il alla s'assoir près de Woo Bin.

Une hôtesse vint leur demander si tout le monde était là et près pour partir.

-Heu, il manque une personne. Répondit Jun Pyo qui n'avait pas vu Ga Eul qui dormait à coté de Yi Jung.

-Ah bon, qui ça ? Demanda le Potier.

-Il manque Ga Eul, abruti !

-Ga Eul ? Elle dort à côté de moi ! Donc, non, on n'attend plus personne. On peut y aller. Corrigea Yi Jung.

-Elle aussi a pris des somnifères ? Demanda Jun Pyo.

-Non, enfin, je ne pense pas, mais elle a le sommeil très lourd, et elle semble être le genre de personne qui, une fois endormie, ne peut plus être réveillée tant qu'elle n'a pas dormi tout son saoul. Ria Yi Jung. J'ai eu de la chance quand je suis allé la chercher car elle a bien voulu se mettre en mode radar jusqu'à ce qu'elle monte dans la voiture sinon j'aurais dû la porter.

-Fallait pas sortir hier soir. Se moqua Woo Bin.

-Tu as fait quoi ? Demanda Ji Hoo.

-Pas grand-chose. On a été voir un film au cinéma près de chez elle, et ensuite au restaurant. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées après avoir passé l'après-midi avec ma mère. Expliqua le potier.

-Tu as vu quoi ?

-Moi, moche et méchant 2. C'est très drôle et aussi bien que le premier. Les minions sont vraiment super comiques. Raconta Yi Jung. Bon, je sais que c'est un truc pour enfants mais j'avais vraiment envie de voir quelque chose de simple et Ga Eul m'a dit avoir apprécié le premier.

-Oui, je m'en rappelle, on avait été le voir ensemble car Jan Di était trop occupée par ses cours pour y aller avec elle. Rajouta Woo Bin.

-Elle va vous transformer en enfants si ça continue. Se moqua Jun Pyo.

-Ce n'est qu'un film… et puis, en parlant de transformation, Jan Di a quand même réussi à te mettre du plomb dans la tête et changer certaines priorités dans ta vie. Le Railla Ji Hoo.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Il est devenu une vraie carpette, faisant tous les caprices de sa belle. Ria Yi Jung.

-Hahaha. Très drôle. On verra quand Ga Eul commencera à elle aussi à devenir autoritaire.

-Ce n'est pas près d'arriver. Elle se soucie trop des autres pour penser à elle. Fit Woo Bin.

- Et puis, on ne me manipule pas aussi facilement. Rajouta Yi Jung. Regarde ma mère, elle a encore essayé hier.

-En parlant de parents, comment ça va entre ta mère et Jan Di ? Demanda Ji Hoo.

-Ça va. Elles ne se sont pas beaucoup vues cette semaine, on verra en août car ma mère a décidé de la former. Elle lui a dit de se préparer à devenir son ombre.

-Elle ne va pas lui demander d'organiser la fête de ses fiançailles ? S'étonna Woo Bin.

-Non, pour ça, ma sœur va l'aider durant notre absence, même si je suppose qu'elle aidera ma mère à son retour pour les finalités. Je dois avouer que ça m'inquiète un peu. Expliqua Jun Pyo.

-J'espère pour toi que ta mère s'est calmée car sinon, ça va être génial les repas de famille. Ria Yi Jung.

-N'oublie de rajouter la famille de Jan Di. Tu ne l'as peut-être jamais vue mais la mère de Jan Di est vraiment très spéciale. Rajouta Woo Bin.

-Tu les as rencontrés quand ? Demanda Jun Pyo, un peu jaloux.

-Il y a deux ans. On avait prévu de partir tous les quatre, au ski. C'est moi qui suis descendu de voiture pour l'aider à descendre ses affaires et je suis tombé sur ses parents. Je ne suis pas resté très longtemps car Jan Di m'a rapidement sorti de son appartement mais pour ce que j'ai pu constater, ils sont assez exubérants. Expliqua Woo Bin.

-J'ai l'impression qu'elle a honte d'eux. Elle a refusé de les inviter à la fête de nos fiançailles. Elle ne veut pas qu'ils dérangent nos amis.

-Elle a peut-être peur qu'ils ne se sentent pas à l'aise et fasse des erreurs que notre monde jugerait impardonnables et qu'à cause ça, ils jugent aussi ta famille. Elle doit croire – et non, à tort – qu'une mauvaise publicité dans notre milieu peut avoir de très mauvaises répercutions. Elle ne fait que se protéger le temps que les gens se forgent une bonne opinion d'elle. Et puis, elle a toujours tout fait pour nous tenir à distance de ses parents parce qu'ils sont parfois un peu fanfarons. Tenta de la défendre Ji Hoo.

-C'est vrai, et sa mère est même pire que la mienne quand il s'agit de contrôler la vie de sa fille. Accepta Jun Pyo. Son père n'est qu'un doux rêveur qui espère un jour gagner au Lotto, mais qui ne veut que la réussite et le bonheur de ses enfants. Alors que sa mère… Dit Jun Pyo en frissonnant.

-Et bien, ça promet des repas de fête très agréables. Se moqua Yi Jung.

Alors que Jun Pyo voulut protester, Ga Eul grogna dans son sommeil de faire moins de bruit. Les garçons sourirent et décidèrent de terminer leur nuit. A peine Yi Jung avait-il couché son fauteuil que Ga Eul se blottit contre lui. D'abord un peu surpris, Yi Jung réalisa qu'il trouvait ça très agréable de dormir aussi près de la jeune femme. Elle avait un parfum de fleurs sauvages très doux et agréable que Yi Jung adorait sentir. Il s'endormit très rapidement sous le regard un peu envieux de ses amis. Woo Bin se tourna vers Ji Hoo pour se moquer du potier, mais il réalisa que le musicien n'avait pas mis longtemps à s'endormir lui aussi.

-Pff, je déteste les mecs qui peuvent s'endormir n'importe où et n'importe quand. Bouda Woo Bin.

- Moi aussi, tu veux jouer aux cartes ? Demanda Jun Pyo qui avait déjà eu ses huit heures de sommeil.

-Non, je vais essayer de dormir aussi du moins jusqu'à Seattle. Répondit Woo Bin et il se coucha. Se trouvant seul, Jun Pyo finit lui aussi par se coucher et très rapidement, la cabine fut très calme.

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Je sais que vous êtes beaucoup à vouloir plus de Woo Bin et de Ji Hoo. J'essaye de les intégrer dans mon histoire mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils me fuient. Ji Hoo est incontrôlable quand il n'est pas seul avec Jan Di et Woo Bin refuse le rôle que je veux lui donner (trop pression parait-il !). **

**Enfin bref n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférez une Ga Eul un peu plus sûre d'elle et audacieuse ou qu'elle reste sage et timide. **

**Dame Angélique **


End file.
